Master Manipulators
by Darius Black
Summary: Post GOF Harry has to go to the Dursleys again but does he? A strange man claiming to be Harry's uncle is shaking to world Dumbledore worked hard to build.  Ridiculous bashing on Ron, a bit on Death eaters. Snape dies.M for language and acidity.Sequel out
1. Chapter 1

1995:

Harry Potter had just woken up from a deep sleep. It was the morning of his last day of his fourth year. Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort had returned a body; it was a nightmare no one had predicted and the ministry wouldn't believe. Harry was once again going to the Dursleys and he was sure it wasn't going to be any more pleasant than usual. The bed he was laying in seemed really warm and he hesitated to leave it. 'I'm hungry…dammit.' Harry thought groaning as he got out of the bed. It was obvious he was still sore from the duel with Voldemort. He found a good robe and started his way down to the Hall.

Harry went to the usual spot at the Gryffindor table across from Ron who was stuffing obscene amounts of food into his mouth. Hermione was next to him elegantly eating while reading a book. Harry took a couple of pancakes and started his own eating. Ron tried to say something but the unholy amount of food he was engorging kept anyone from understanding what he said. Hermione scolded him slightly and harry face palmed. Ron swallowed and looked around.

"I said that this food is great." Ron said with another glob put into his mouth. Harry felt disappointed at his friend, throughout the year he had arguments with Ron about stupid stuff. He felt closer to Hermione lately. Hermione was still reading her book intently. Harry saw it was _Great Defensive Spells. _He briefly wondered why but figured it was being prepared. Harry had finished his pancakes and moved on to another few choices.

"Anyone see the Prophet?" Harry asked quickly. Hermione gave it to him without looking up.

"There's nothing in it really." She said as he took it gladly. Harry wanted to see if the ministry had put anything about Voldemort being back. He however was saddened to see not one scrap of info about other than the immediate kiss of Barty Crouch Jr. Harry sighed.

"Why haven't they mentioned Voldemort?" Harry asked frustrated. It wasn't as much that they didn't it just seemed no one wanted to believe him. Dumbledore seemed distant since then and had told everyone what had happened but it still was not reported on news media. Harry held his face in his hands and tried to calm down. Ron looked up and looked around the table.

"Tuy tik yu mak it up" Ron managed to articulate.

"I believe he said they think you made it up." Hermione translated. Harry resisted the urge to yell at everyone. He just settled to think about it. Hermione gave him a pat on the knee to calm him down. This was unusual for her but Harry let it go.

"It doesn't help the situation to ignore it!" Harry exasperated. Hermione sighed and just nodded. Ron seemed hardhearted and oblivious. Harry made a glance at Dumbledore and saw him talking to Professor McGonagall. Harry glanced at all the teachers; Most were eating, but Snape was staring at him angrily. Harry looked away quickly. Harry decided to leave at this point and relax before he went back to his "loving" family.

**After Harry left,**

Dumbledore finished his conversation with Minerva about next year requirement s. The board had been bothering him about those for years. They wanted to make it harder for muggle-born students to graduate. It was the first step in their enslavement and in Dumbledore's mind this was unacceptable. Also had the wonderful job of finding another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 'Every year I lose a teacher… all of then related to Harry really.' Dumbledore thought morosely 'Professor Quriell was killed Harry's first year, the fool Lockhart oblivated himself beyond repair after following Harry into the Chamber of Secrets, Lupin was revealed as a werewolf after the crisis with Sirius, and this year the teacher was a Death Eater.' Dumbledore thought carefully. Dumbledore felt old and he hated feeling old. 'Harry is the savior but he is murder on my staff budget.' Dumbledore excused himself and went to his quarters.

The quarters were the usual lavish and decorated with the numerous trinkets; most of them had come from the previous Headmasters. Dumbledore wasn't an overly rich man and his brother Aberforth made more than him. Dumbledore viewed the room and felt lonely; the long summer months also brought this too him. He lived in the castle to avoid the moving; he wasn't young anymore. It got quite empty in the castle during the summer and often became cold. He once in a while debated to keep Harry with him but ruled it out to his greater good. Dumbledore sighed sadly and looked over his plan. 'Tom won anyway as a see it. I have to sacrifice a child to defeat him completely and the stain on Dumbledore's heart grew even larger. The Horcrux inside Harry's scar was the ultimate plan.' Dumbledore remembered sadly. 'I send Harry to the Dursleys every summer to shape into the humble man I need. I have weakened his magical core to a sixth. I needed him to not be the most known person with a great future; that would make his death suspicious.' The years were tests for the child and hope to isolate him from people. Keeping Harrys inheritance from him was not the main goal but it helped tremendously. It was paying or a lot of things like some of the schools outstanding debts. Dumbledore sighed again and went over to Fawkes.

"It is time for the Order to meet again" Dumbledore said with a forced tone.

**At the end of the Day.**

Harry felt like crap. He was going to have to go back to the Dursleys and at least a month in unbridled hell. Dumbledore was making him go back again despite Voldemort having his blood anyway. Ron had said a small good-bye and gave him hope he would be away from the Dursleys quickly. Hermione was a different case.

"Harry I hope you get some peace this summer." She said carefully and gave him a hug.

"I wouldn't plan on it till I get out of there Hermione." He retorted absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry that you have to go back there." She said. Blushing a little, gave him a kiss on the cheek. She immediately made her goodbyes and retreated away. Harry almost wanted to chuckle at her antics. He couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed out loud. 'Does she not think I could like her that way?' He thought passively. The thought of kissing her made him blush a little bit. 'Well, these thoughts may help me last at the Dursleys. Thank you Hermione!' He concluded and stepped toward the Dursleys with a downward look.

"Get into the car you freak you!" Vernon all but screamed at him. Harry hung on to the thoughts about getting away as soon as possible and Hermione. It would be the sole factor in his safety. Dudley seemed oblivious to the situation and feared the loads of magical people around him. Petunia as expected did nothing and said nothing as if feeling regret. Harry felt Vernon's weight lower the car and Harry internally snickered. 'Vernon is getting fat maybe he'll have a heart attack soon. Aunt Petunia seems regretful of something' He thought surprised. The car soon started it movement towards Privet Drive.

**In a cave near Hogwarts,**

Sirius Black was sad and regretful about his Godson Harry. He knew the Dursleys from the little time Lily was still alive and knew how horrible they were. Fawkes had dropped off the message earlier that read "The Phoenix must rise again" and gave Sirius additional instructions to go to his parents' home and make himself Lord Black. Sirius was unhappy with those orders. The only silver lining in his incarceration was that he didn't have to take the title. He hated everything to do with that house. It had turned Bellatrix into a Death Eater because she wanted an escape from the matriarch's obsessive tyranny. Andromeda was saved by her relation to Ted, to all intents and purpose is a good man, as she was removed from the family. Sirius secretly respected her so much for that absolute rebellion against their mother. Narcissa, the sweet little Narcissa, was used as a political tool and married off to Lucius Malfoy because Mother wanted pureblood grandchildren. It was a small blur but he could slightly remember another man with Narcissa before that. Sirius felt good in this blurred memory rather than the truth.

"It has been a long time Sirius." A man in the shadow said in a happy tone. Sirius immediately turned his wand toward the voice. Sirius felt a shiver down his spine as ever muscle in his body didn't want to move. "You don't trust me Sirius. A wise move although I am hurt a little you don't recognize me." The man said sadly and came out of the shadow. "If I had wanted to harm you don't you think I would have done it in the shadow?" The man asked rationally. Sirius had to believe it would have made more sense to catch him unawares than on guard, but he still didn't know who this was. Strangely this man had no wand or any weapon whatsoever. Sirius lowered his wand slowly a made a good look at the man.

"I'm sorry I can't remember who you are." Sirius said in almost a daze. The man looked sad and revealed he had a wand and recited the spell almost mechanically. _**Legimens!**_ Sirius couldn't even bring up the shields in his mind. It was a surprise to find himself in his own mind with the strange man. "What are you doing!" Sirius demanded quickly. The man looked pensive for a moment and finally yielded.

"I am Darius Evans. I am here trying to find out why you don't remember me. I did not oblivate you or Cissa. I was going to be married to Cissa, you see, but several people didn't approve. Your mother is a dreadful bitch and needed to be put down a long time ago. Lucius obviously could not handle being overshadowed by me at all times so he decided to hatch his own plan with your mothers help. I was told that Lucius wanted a duel of honor and to meet him a deserted place. This was a lie and instead he was getting a betrothal contract for Narcissa. I went to the spot thinking I was going to humiliate the arrogant little bastard but instead found myself attacked by a coven of vampires." Darius explained lightly and moved to the blurry memory. Sirius was taken aback by the report and almost believed it because that was something his mother and Lucius would do.

"If you were attacked by vampires how are you here?" Sirius asked more curious than anything. Darius chuckled a bit and thought.

"Let's get your memory back first" Darius said and looked at the blurred memory. "Such shoddy work Walburga how disgraceful." Darius remarked and laughed at it. Sirius remained composed starting to like the man. Darius started to clean up the partially oblivated memory.

Sirius remembered the man easily. He was Harry's Uncle! Lily's Brother! The true love of Narcissa's life! Sirius didn't even feel himself leave his mind. Darius fell to one knee. Sirius helped the man back to his feet.

"Darius, where have you been?" Sirius asked with concern. Darius looked tired and drained of life. It came easily to Sirius then. "They turned you!" Sirius felt despair for his newfound or re-found friend. Darius cracked a smile.

"They didn't get me completely. Only a quarter, although the claws and the superior speed, strength, endurance, and lifetime are worth it." Darius said and chuckled lightly. "I see Dumbles is up to his old game. However this time I won't let him finish his grand scheme." Darius remarked angrily. Sirius didn't know what the man was talking about but felt like he was right.

"What is his great scheme then?" Sirius asked quietly. Darius heard him and was about to answer but someone arrived in the cave. The new person was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Darius tensed and felt an opportunity open.

"Hello Dumbledore." Darius and Sirius responded politely. Dumbledore looked around and seemed puzzled. Sirius let Darius stand on his own power while they made conversation.

"Greetings gentlemen, to be honest I only expected Sirius here may I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked tentatively. Darius looked at the man confidently and stated.

"I am Darius Black, a man on the search of employment at Hogwarts but got lost up here in the mountains." Sirius looked and stifled a laugh at his new friend. Dumbledore looked interested and thought for a moment.

"As it so happens I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
>I will put you on the list of applications." Dumbledore stated with a smile. Darius also had a smile but for a different reason. "Shall we go on to Grimmauld Place then?" Dumbledore asked quickly. Sirius and Darius nodded consent. Darius watched as Dumbledore pulled out a portkey (he assumed since it was an old shoe) and they quickly transported away.<p>

**Grimmauld Place **

Grimmauld Place had not changed since Darius had left it. The state of affairs was less than impressive though as it had not been cleaned in some years. Darius let out a breath and sighed.

"I'll get to cleanin' the outer rooms." Darius said crestfallen and walked to the left. Dumbledore didn't know it meant anything. Sirius on the other hand knew that there was a picture of his mother in the inner chambers. Dumbledore went into the inner chamber and found himself at a verbal lashing never before heard. Thankfully, a powerful _**Silencio **_took away the voice and allowed peaceful conversation.

"Sirius, do you think we can trust Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Sirius took the question as a double-edged sword. If he answered yes Dumbledore might use truth serums or legimency. If he answered no then he most likely would get rid of him. Neither was an option Sirius wanted to take.

"I believe we should let his actions decide his trustworthiness." Sirius answered proud of himself for sounding so mature. Dumbledore nodded and gave his agreement. Dumbledore soon left and Sirius went in search of Darius. Sirius soon found him in a small room.

"So old Dumbles doesn't trust me. Good, I don't trust him either." Darius seemed to be already thinking of ways to torment the old man. Darius saw Sirius's reaction and decided to tell Sirius about Dumble's solution. "Dumbles is a manipulative man and plans to use Harry as martyr for his greater good. Dumbles thinks that a part of Voldemort is inside Harry and the only way to remove it is to have Harry die." Darius said with conviction and outright anger. Sirius didn't want to believe it.

"Then why does Dumbledore protect him fervently?" Sirius asked. Darius was expecting disbelief and rejection.

"He wants Harry to believe there is no other way to save his friends. Dumbles plans to have Harry sacrifice himself." Darius said hoping Sirius would feel some of the rage he felt. Sirius was torn between his love for Harry and loyalty to Dumbles…Dumbledore. Sirius realized that he was also a pawn in Dumbles' game.

"How do we stop this?" Sirius asked with a flare of power coming off of him. Darius was happy his friend was on his side.

"First, we need to bring Harry home. I will handle that after all they are my _relatives_." Darius said relatives in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. Sirius nodded happily and brought Darius into the room with Walburga. "This will be fun" Darius sneered with one that could rival the arrogant Lucius. "_**Finite**_" was cast and Walburga was silent staring a hole through Darius. "What's the matter Walburga? Did your cat wise up and rip out your tongue?"

"You Bastard! How dare you come here? Who do you think you are?" Walburga screamed loudly.

"I am Darius! I come here because I want to and you can't stop me!" Darius yelled with equal intensity.

"I know full well I can't stop you but I can make you miserable." Walburga threatened with malice.

"It seems she thinks she can do something to me. Well you tried to kill me but you failed. I have become stronger than ever. The best news Walburga is that I'm going to get Narcissa back and have sex with her in front of you all day long!" Darius retorted with much more power than Walburga could deal with. Walburga soon started crying and became incoherent. Darius walked out of the room and sat down. Sirius followed him and sat across from him. "I wasn't expecting her to cry. Even as a vampire I still can't stand to see women cry." He laughed dryly. Sirius looked at his friend in a confusing set of emotions. A part of him wanted cry as well and another was scared that he [Sirius] would walk in on Darius proving his threat. "I think it is time to go and get Harry from the Dursleys." Darius stated with a little smile.

**At the Dursleys,**

Petunia was feeling so regretful lately. She felt sorry for the nephew she had mistreated for so long. It wasn't his fault he was magical…not his fault Lily was taken away from her. Petunia could remember her jealousy against Lily for being special and having magic. Petunia grew up with all of that jealousy and married a man who hated anything different. She herself had never hit the child but still mistreated him verbally.

Harry sat in his room wondering how long it would take for him to leave this place. A sound of a knock came as a surprise to him. "Come on in" Harry said wondering who it was. Harry was given a surprise when his Aunt came into the room. Harry was waiting for the other two Dursleys to enter but the door shut behind her.

"Harry. I do not deserve forgiveness for what I've done to you so I won't ask. I have come to realize that I am pushing anger toward the magical world onto you. I was jealous of your mother for being special and having magic. I carried it until adulthood and it shaped my view of your world. I am angry that your world took my sister away from me so I'll never get the opportunity to apologize to her. I shouldn't be that way and I regret it. I am also sorry that I will not be able to treat you nicely because Vernon would leave me otherwise." Petunia said to Harry and then left quickly. Harry was obviously bewildered and almost sad. 'If she was being truthful I should not be angry at her…Vernon…he's the main antagonist in this…Dudley just a copy of Vernon. Aunts in a den of wolves and she can't escape.' Harry thought sadly. Harry started to think about her explanation and found it reasonable. 'Ron was jealous and it turned him into a right git; however he realized his mistake early. Aunt Petunia didn't have this kind of luck. I will forgive her; after all she has never beaten me.' Harry accepted her apology and thought that maybe it wouldn't be as bad now. 'I have a reason for her mistreatment. Vernon and Dudley are the bastards who make this place miserable.' Harry thought. Harry lay upon the bed and felt odd. Something was trying to make him feel angry anyway.

A knock on the door brought Harry down the stairs to open it. A man was behind it with a pair of green eyes like his own.

"May I speak to Petunia Dursley?" The man asked politely.

"Aunt Petunia! There's a man at the door for you," Harry yelled across the house. Petunia came into the room and nearly fell down. Harry was heading back up the stairs.

"Harry stay down here this talk will involve you." The man said and Harry went to help his Aunt off the ground. "Well, Petunia it seems you haven't changed much in the last eighteen years. Harry was confused but Petunia was apparently in a state of shock.

"Darius…you've come back." Petunia stepped toward him and gave him a slap. "Where have you been?" Petunia demanded angrily. The man called Darius was laughing lightly.

"Same old Sissy. Always worried about me. I haven't been in the greatest of shape. Lily's Death hurt me so much. I drowned myself…in work." (Truthfully, he did lay in the water long enough that humans would drown but being a quarter-vampire allowed him to live through it rather easily but he felt it better to lie about it.) Harry felt a mixture of emotions with this revelation. Harry saw the green eyes earlier and decided this was his Uncle with the "Sissy" statement. Uncle Darius as Harry decided to title him was being cried on by aunt Petunia.

After Petunia calmed herself down and allowed Darius to move again. Harry didn't know how to react to the strange Uncle who seemed all too happy.

"Well Harry, How have you been lately?" Darius asked Harry kindly.

"How come I've never heard of you?" Harry began his volley of questions. Darius smiled.

"If Dumbles realized I found you he would get rid of me as soon as possible to keep you as a pawn." Darius answered.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded; he felt so angry for no reason about any word against Dumbledore.

"Dumbles is a glory-seeking old man who plans to have you sacrifice yourself before he goes to kill old' tommy." Darius said passively. Harry felt an urge to destroy this man for insulting Dumbledore but it wasn't a natural rage it was forced and Harry felt it. 'Compulsions! Who put these on me…Dumbledore! The old man has been using me for his own glory…' Harry thought enraged and felt all of the compulsions dissipate.

"What do I do?" Harry asked almost terrified. Darius looked intensely at the distraught Harry.

"You're going to come with me and I will deal with Dumbles. Sirius is expecting you so hurry up." Darius remarked and watched Harry run up the stairs. "Petunia I hope Vernon will calm down now that I've taken Harry. Also, tell him if he hurts you in any way I will come and shove that broom up his ass." Darius said being menacing as possible. Harry came back down the stairs. He had a few trunks that looked heavy. Darius shrunk them and put them in his shirt pocket. "Let's get going Harry before the sumo's get back." Darius stated much to the amusement of Harry.

"Alright So where we going?" Harry asked after saying goodbye to Aunt Petunia.

"We are going to the old Black Estate" Darius said with a sigh. "You might as well come out my dear, I smelled you awhile back." Darius stated to the air seemingly.

"Dammit! Who are you and what do you want with Harry?" The woman who dropped from the tree demanded. On her walk over to them she clumsily fell over. Darius walked over to help her up. "Uh…thanks." She said before looking menacing again. Darius chuckled lightly at her change in temperament.

"Well…I would love to tell you but you work for Dumbles…" Darius said lightly and sheepishly. The woman's hair turned red and Darius started laughing loudly. "I can't believe it another metamorphagus beside Astromeda" Darius managed to get out while laughing. The woman immediately changed temperament again

"How do you know my mother?" the woman asked. Darius stopped laughing drastically.

"Little Nymph? Is that you?" Darius asked while the woman looked upset.

"I hate that name! How do you know it?" the woman asked a little scared. Darius looked really sad at that moment. Harry noticed he looked pained about the name.

"Well…I was the one who offered your parents the name…I'm sorry you don't like it." Darius said destroyed. The woman looked at Darius and got a shock that he seemed somewhat familiar. "I am Darius Evans. I was a part of your mother's life. Some would say that I was instrumental to you creation; I was a factor in your mother's decision to marry Ted; I dated your aunt Narcissa before Lucius interfered. I knew you for a few years before I was tricked I always called you a nymph for your energetic personality." Darius told the woman. The woman looked ready to cry. Harry wasn't sure how to ingest this development. Harry never met Narcissa but Lucius wasn't popular in Harry's book. "Nymph, you realize you can't trust Dumbles. He only wants glory for himself. I had to break several compulsions on Harry already." Darius said and the woman nodded and gave him a smile. Darius then gave Harry a small rubber duck. "It's a portkey it will take you to Sirius." I ask you Tonks to have faith in your family more than Dumbles and tell your mother I said hi." Darius said and watched Harry portkey away. Tonks stood there and disobeyed her orders feeling happy about it. 'Uncle, it has been too long. I missed your happy spirit.' Tonks thought happily. Darius had already run towards his destination back home.

Tonks returned to her post at the house Harry was supposed to be at. She was happy that she had her uncle back but scared of Moody will react when he finds out Harry wasn't there. She didn't have a long wait because soon Moody was upon her.

"Nymphadora! Where did Potter go?" Moody demanded angrily.

"Harry was taken to his Godfather." Tonks answered.

"He is supposed to stay here! Dumbledore want him here with the wards!" Moody yelled. Tonks was surprised how easy it came to feel uncaring about Dumbledore's orders.

"Moody, you know as well I do that these blood wards won't work. Harry despises this place! Besides doesn't You-know-who have Harry's blood anyway?" Tonks retorted with an internal smile. Moody looked thoughtful for a second and smiled.

"There could be hope for you yet." Moody said making Tonks internal smile disappear quickly.

**Grimmauld Place.**

Sirius was so happy to see his godson again. It had been a long year without his presence. Harry had grown a little bit since third year and more of James came out of him. Sirius soon realized Darius was not with him.

"Harry is Darius alright?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Yeah he is just reminiscing with a girl he knew." Harry stated with a smile of his own. Sirius had that old Marauder smile.

"What girl was this? As far as I know he never dated anyone but Narcissa." Sirius asked looking for ammo.

"A girl named Tonks." Harry answered deflating his godfather's balloon. Sirius was surprised that Tonks would remember him since it was a long time ago. Harry was patient and had time with his godfather and enjoyed it immensely. Soon he got away long enough to write a letter to Hermione and Ron about his new location.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I have had the greatest summer ever. I recently learned I have an Uncle Darius and he's really cool. I have reservations about him dating Mrs. Malfoy but it was a long time ago. He apparently was Sirius's friend for a long time before he was tricked by Lucius Malfoy. I haven't asked him where he has been since mum's death but he seemed really hurt when Aunt Petunia asked him that. I'm not going to push him to answer because he got me away from the Dursleys._

_Aunt Petunia actually apologized to me before Uncle showed up. She also explained to me why she mistreated so much. She wasn't the one who physically hurt me so it was easier for me to forgive her. She told me that she had been jealous of mum and felt unimportant. She held on to this anger until mum was murdered. Her pathway was sealed when she clung to her anger and I have some understanding of jealousy. We have our own Jealous prat don't we? _

_I am absolutely happy to tell you I am living with my Uncle Darius and Sirius. I just got here today but I have had more fun than at any time at the Dursleys. This house hasn't even been lived since Sirius left it seventeen years ago accounts for all of the horrors of dust in here._

_Signed your friend,_

_Harry _

Harry still had a letter to write to Ron and felt an odd desire to keep the letter as simple as possible. Ron's jealousy last year really stuck in his mind. 'What happens if he gets jealous again and really does something bad?' Harry couldn't help but think like that. So he kept the letter to Ron simple.

_Dear Ron_

_How are you? I am content, although I haven't heard from you since the last day of school. I learned that I have an uncle that is cool._

_I will wait for you to come up with some way for getting me away from the Dursleys._

_Signed _

_Harry_

Harry inspected the letters admirably and decided to send them off with Hedwig.

"Hey girl would you deliver these to Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Hedwig nicely the owl hooted happily and stuck her leg out for him to tie the letters. "Thank you girl" Harry thanked Hedwig and went down to find Darius waiting for him.

"Hello Harry." Darius said easily. Harry was almost enamored toward him. Harry felt that he was tired. Darius also needed to talk to Harry.

"Hello Uncle Darius." Harry responded with a slight yawn. Darius looked at the inner core of Harry and was immediately smiling. Harry was confused at his devious smile but shrugged it off.

"It seems that Dumbles also crippled you magically. Your power is only a sixth of what it should be." Darius said with a smile. Harry was pissed at this.

"How dare that old Bastard make me weaker?" Harry yelled angrily. Darius continued to smile and just let Harry rant for a while. "is there a way to take it off?" Harry asked.

"Yes although it will take some time." Darius answered complacently.

"Let us do it then" Harry said and Darius smiled some more.


	2. Chapter 2

1995:

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry was excited for his fifteenth birthday. The final restraint on his magic would be removed. He already felt much more powerful and the spells he would soon be able to fire would prove it. Harry was expecting Hermione to show up on his birthday and wasn't surprised to find her sitting in the library reading a book.

"Wouldn't you have more fun talking to me?" Harry asked devilishly.

"Depends on whether you can hold my attention more than this book." Hermione stated flatly. Harry wasn't one not to take a challenge tried to keep Hermione's interest.

"Do you think the Weasleys will show up?" Harry asked her gauging her reaction. Hermione looked up for a second and nodded yes and went back to her book. Harry had to pull out some hard stops. "Dumbledore is a glory seeking old man who plans to have me killed!" Harry was gratified to see her drop her book and look at him. "Uncle Darius has shown me the truth and helped me greatly. I had several compulsions that made me do things I normally wouldn't. My magic was restricted to a sixth and I get the last restriction removed today. He took me away from the Dursleys to bring me here." Harry revealed to her and enjoying having her full attention. He loved seeing her face it was beautiful. He hadn't seen it before the Yule Ball; he wasn't going to be like Ron and be a git about it. Harry was going have Hermione as his. He may be a bit possessive but he didn't want her to go to Ron and be unhappy for the rest of her life. Hermione was blushing at the closeness of Harry's face to hers and felt good about it. Harry came across the space and gave her a small kiss. Hermione seemed to melt into him and cling for dear life. Harry managed to relinquish the kiss. Hermione was blushing and desired more. "Now aren't I more entertaining than an old book?" Harry teased in glory of his victory.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Hermione demanded. Harry was about to oblige but he heard crash outside the door. Harry went to open it and see what the crash was but he found out when Ron stumbled in looking confounded. "Dammit. He has to ruin the best moments."

"It's a shame." Harry remarked glad Ron had crashed before he came in and saw them in a lip lock. Ron was talking in crude sentences that he was attacked by a great beast down the hall. Harry looked on skeptically at Ron. "I'll go look for this 'great beast' for you Ron" Harry said as went through the door. Ron Immediately went to work on putting his best romantic moves. Hermione looked on not amused and relatively pissed. 'Oh my God. He's trying to make a move on me? Where the hell did this come from? Why do I care? I can have my hero, Harry now. Ron's an arrogant git with no future.' Hermione thought scathingly. Harry came back in the middle of Ron's great "lady killer" move. "Hey…uh…did Ron take up interpretive dancing while we were apart?" Harry asked the room with an incredibly embarrassed Ron in it. Ron ran past Harry and out the door leaving Harry and Hermione to laughter. "So what was he trying to do with my woman?" Harry asked being the decent boyfriend.

"When did that happen, Harry?" Hermione asked while running a hand through his perpetually unruly hair. Harry was caught like a deer in the head lights.

"Um…well…It's not like I own you…or anything…" Harry stumbled over his words. Hermione chuckled lightly and kissed his poor confused head.

"I'm just giving you a hard time Harry. I will date you and be your girlfriend but you don't have control over me, understand?" Hermione stated with an evil grin. Harry immediately got the point and just enjoyed her presence. Hermione enjoyed Harry listening to her and valuing her opinion over almost everyone else's. 'It will keep him a lot safer I think. Also if Darius…Uncle Darius…he he…is right and Dumbledore is a threat to my Harry I need him to listen to me.' Hermione thought with satisfaction. "Harry does your uncle have a private chamber where we can talk about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his ascent and lifted Hermione out of the chair she was on.

"This way my Lady." Harry said giving a grin. Hermione was enjoying the playful banter they had.

"Bout time you realized that Harry." She remarked with her own cheeky grin. Harry led her deep into the house. It was still pretty dirty in the room. A single fireplace lighted the room and Darius was waiting for them. Harry wasn't surprised but Hermione was stunned by this.

"I see my favorite couple has decided to pay me a visit." Darius said lightly. Hermione blushed and felt watched.

"How did you know we were together" Hermione asked. Darius smiled along with Harry.

"I didn't but reaction to my question gave me a clue. All I did was leave of people out of my sentence. It's a wonderful trap for teenagers." Darius remarked. Harry was happy he wasn't the only one to fall for this trap. Hermione was amazed at the intelligence of this man.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Hermione grunted in frustration. Darius chuckled lightly.

"Don't be upset I've even got adults to fall for it." He said. "Now I doubt you came to merely play games." Darius said looking at Hermione carefully. "Harry I would like to talk to your future wife for a moment" Darius requested kindly. Harry was blushing under those words. Hermione was also blushing but remained in the room. "So you have Harry in your grasp." Darius said. Hermione nodded. "Good. I want him to be with a woman who knows to push in the right way and keep him learning. Also, I like you more than the other girl." Darius said with a breath left him. Hermione looked scared for her uncle's enemies the amount of power he was giving off was almost chilling. "Molly Weasley has decided that she knows what's best for her youngest children." Darius looked at Hermione gratefully and smiled. "She wants to have Ron get you and Harry have Ginerva. I don't think he should date such a young girl. Unfortunately, Molly is set on her way just as Dumbledore is on his." Darius revealed. Hermione gasped.

"Would they use Love Potions?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. They do not have the money for such ingredients." Darius answered. Hermione nodded and brought Harry inside again. "Alright what do you to want to talk about?"

"We want to know how to deal with Dumbledore." Hermione asked patiently. Darius smiled and pulled out a letter. Harry took it and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Black_

_ I have looked through numerous applications and found that you have all the knowledge to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will expect you to arrive a week early to meet fellow staff members and get used to the feel of the castle and pick out a classroom for yourself. _

_Have a good day,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Crap load of meaningless titles)_

"Numerous applications my ass." Darius swore. Harry could not help but agree.

"You're going to be at school with us?" Hermione asked getting excited. Harry realized what this meant and was jumping around the room cheering.

"You're going to give Snape a run for his money aren't you?" Harry said happily.

"Indeed I will. I know he takes points for merely being there. This is an injustice I will counter!" Darius used his great general voice. Harry looked ecstatic; however Hermione looked worried. "What worries you niece?" Darius asked her. Hermione couldn't help but enjoy that.

"You can't just take points for no reason. Dumbledore would notice and get rid of you." Hermione released her fear. Darius gave her a smile and looked at her encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I won't take them without a reason. I have went over the schools rules for a few day now I think I can get the point game fair. Besides me and Snape have business to settle." Darius finished and left the room. "I'll prepare the last of the runes Harry." Darius said as he walked away. Hermione was clinging to Harry as if he would disappear. Harry was enjoying it but a little worried about the reason behind it.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked carefully.

"I'm worried that you are going to get stolen from me." Hermione responded. Harry tried to reassure her with a few kisses but decided to get a potion detector before school.

**Ministry of Magic**

Dumbledore was once again being yelled at by the short fat ball of lard they call Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius was a panic stricken man who before now had followed Dumbledore's every suggestion. Although Dumbledore trying to convince the world that Voldemort coming back was making difficult to get through to what he needed. Dumbledore needed the ability to force military movements against Voldemort. Cornelius wouldn't have anything to do with it. Dumbledore was losing hope in his lapdog. Dumbledore would soon have to get a new lapdog to do what he needed. After listen to Cornelius rant on and on about futile things he went to find Arthur Weasley.

Arthur Weasley was a small cog in the giant ministry machine. He wasn't incredibly ambitious but wished he could give his family a bit more financial security. It was sad to find out his own son Percy got higher into the ministry by ass-kissing the higher ups. Arthur Weasley would keep his pride by-god! Arthur received a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Arthur allowed easily. Dumbledore was standing in the room quite serene. Arthur was surprised to say the least of it. Dumbledore summoned a chair to sit in and looked for Arthur to get comfortable.

"Mr. Weasley how would you like to become Minister of Magic?" Dumbledore asked

him quickly.

"Albus! Why would you offer than to me?" Arthur managed to get out. Dumbledore smiled.

"Cornelius will not listen to reason and wants to hide from Voldemort's return. We need a minister with the backbone to fight but not enough ambition to try and keep all power to himself." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Okay if you think its best." Arthur stated although it was really the money he could bring to his family with the job. He could help them out of the red for a while. Dumbledore was smiling widely

"That's good news Arthur I have not had a lot of that lately." Dumbledore responded pleasantly.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Harry was contemplating while Hermione was sleeping in the next room. Harry was sure that he couldn't be controlled by the imperious. Last year had proven that. It wasn't as big of a deal as it could be but Harry was worried about what Dumbledore would do when he learns I'm no longer a puppet. Harry sat shirtless in the middle of the runic circle where he soon would be free of the restriction of his magic. Darius came into the room in his brown robes which he always wore to this; Harry would ask why but it doesn't seem important.

"Are you ready?" Darius asked quietly.

"Yes I am." Harry responded

"Alright I will begin." Darius began the runic chanting. Harry could feel a pull on the resistor and felt snap away. Harry felt powerful but Darius continued to chant and Harry felt his scar scream in pain. The strange part was that it was actually screaming. Harry at first thought it was himself but when the tone reached non-human levels Harry felt it was something else. Harry then felt his eyes shut. He was exhausted…

Darius looked at his peaceful nephew and an evil smile crossed his face.

"Sirius I need your help with this!" Darius yelled. Sirius came running quickly and saw the peacefully sleeping Harry. "Get him naked. We'll put him Hermione's bed." Darius schemed devilishly.

"Why do you need my help for that?" Sirius asked as he turned to his friend who was falling down to the ground. Sirius managed to cushion his fall. Sirius took him to Narcissa's bed which hadn't been touched since she last been here. "Rest in peace my friend you did well." Sirius praised before he took Harry to Hermione's bed. "Your uncle wants you to be happy and I agree but rushing you into embarrassing situations won't help." Sirius said to the sleeping couple.

Harry woke up to a pleasurable sensation next to him. He realized he was sleeping next to Hermione. Harry felt the urge to feel all the parts of her body he wanted. Shaking these thoughts out of his head he went to the bathroom to clean up. Harry came back to find Hermione still sleeping rather peacefully and decided to talk to uncle about the awful scream from his scar. He did not find him in the usual places but instead found him in the library looking through hundreds of books.

"Morning Harry." Darius said evenly.

"What are you looking up?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking for material on Horcruxes. I've found a few scraps but nothing really helpful. I'm sure however there was one in your scar. It was in the shape of Riddle before it died. I have also ascertained that you are more powerful than Riddle; however what he lacks in power he makes up for with swiftness and cruelty. Dumbledore has power but finesse and class. You my nephew have only uncoordinated power. I will have a lot to teach you in the future but go quickly to the woman you love. She will be you coordination." Darius said with conviction. Harry moved back to the bedroom that held Hermione or did as she was no longer in there. He left to the kitchen to find her and Sirius eating a large breakfast.

"Sit down Harry and get some before it's gone." Sirius remarked. Hermione had already set a plate to the side for him. Harry loved that she thought of him even absentmindedly. He could not believe how much he fell for in so little amount of time.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry thanked her easily.

"It is not a problem Harry." She answered. Harry was already digging into his meal before he knew it. Hermione gave him a smile said that he would be taught recourse in table manners later. Harry felt he deserved it really although that didn't mean he would try to use his skills to get out of it. Hermione was also sure he would try to get out of it and probably wouldn't fail. 'He's too cute when he begs.' She thought smiling.

**The Burrow,**

Arthur was worried about taking the ministry job Albus gave him. When he told his family it was a huge celebration to them. Arthur felt as though his family was very greedy and just wanted the money. Fred and George were happier that their father was going to have power to change things for the better. Arthur enjoyed that they saw this as a necessary and temporary thing. Arthur was disappointed with the rest of his family who only thought of the money they were going to get. Ron was the biggest disappointment when he talked how he could finally show up a few Slytherins. This was what Arthur made the deal for so his family could pay some of its debts.

"Enough! I will not have our new Money to your selfish desires. It will go to the overall debts we have acquired over the years." Arthur yelled over most of the family. He was met with outcry and protest. Molly was being the loudest and it really upset Arthur. Arthur left the room and sat in his den thinking about the future.

The den was his peaceful place to think and relax only he had the key and no unlocking charm could open it. Arthur was always looked as a weak individual because of his calm easy-going demeanor. Arthur's interest in Muggle things also had a negative effect; however he was not a weak wizard and could do a few things in Dumbledore's range if he put his mind to it. The only reason he let a man like Lucius to push him around was because he knew it would come back around to him eventually. Ron had told him that his son Draco was the same if not worse than his father. He disliked the future with Death Eater children running around and controlling the ministry. Another part of him was sure that this wouldn't happen due to the large amount of Half-bloods and muggle-borns being produced. 'The purebloods would die out quickly with all of the inbreeding they do. Unless they use the lower bloods as baby stock and declare them as slaves...' Arthur didn't like this path of thinking and moved to something else. The muggle TV. was still full of secrets to unravel. 'Always a please to view muggle brilliance firsthand.' Arthur thought happily.

Ron as things always go was blaming someone else for his problems. Ron had decided that Harry was to blame when his ultimate lady killer move failed. Ron also blamed Harry for all of his family's financial issues. He blamed his father for not giving him the money he needed to make the Slytherins jealous. He blamed the teachers when the material was too hard for him to understand. He blamed Hermione for not getting all the girls in his sight. He blamed Harry for his fear of spiders. He blamed his mother for not showering him with enough attention. He blamed all his brothers for being dumb. He blamed Dumbledore for not being great at Quidditch. He blamed the world for him not being the greatest wizard ever.

**A Month Later Grimmauld Place,**

Darius felt the grogginess that came with early mornings more powerful than normal. Harry was already at the table eating a small breakfast elegantly.

"I will have to compliment Hermione on her teaching skills." Darius remarked to the surprised Harry. Darius chuckled when Harry almost flew out of his pants in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked reigning in his surprise. Darius pointed at the only entrance to the room. "Bollocks." Harry mumbled. Darius let out a mild laugh and motioned for his own food. Hermione came in next and took Darius's food from him. She laughed to herself and watched as he went for another plate. Sirius came in last and also took Darius's food from him and sat down. Hermione stifled a laugh and watched with amusement when Darius went to get yet another plate of food. Al of the people in the room heard crazy laughter from the kitchen. Darius soon appeared with two plates of food and gave everyone a look that dared them to try to take one. Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and laughed so much. Darius if possible would have turned a color no man had ever seen. "I'm sorry but we had to do something on your last day here." Harry tried to placate Darius. Darius seemed to relax a bit and enjoy the prank for what it was a methodical, yet harmless prank.

"Alright I forgive you guys. Pranking is he knows" Darius pointed at Sirius. "You only know what Sirius tells you." Darius pointed at Harry "you are too smart not to come up with ingenious pranks." Darius pointed at Hermione. They all playfully seemed insulted and hurt. "Alright I have to go mingle with old people today and pick out my classroom." Darius said before he left with a portkey.

Harry was getting excited about the school year. He would be able to find all sort of neat places to hide Hermione in. There were also the quidditch games and the overall activities to do within the ancient castle. School wasn't great but having Uncle Darius there would make it brilliant and fair. Harry also was told that if given the given the chance uncle Darius would set up a Dueling club like second year except with a competent teacher. Although Snape would still be around he wouldn't be as big of a problem.

Hermione was on a different thought process of Harry and while excited for school couldn't help but worry about some issues. The first one what if professor Snape and Darius make the points a war and who can take more points faster. The second one is how Darius is going to teach. Hermione is a theoretical and then practice student whereas Harry and Darius were practice and learn it quickly students. Third issue was how Dumbledore would react to them no longer played the parts he set up for them.

Hermione's thoughts were cut loose by the sound of an owl swooping through the window. It carried a letter from Hogwarts and it was a rather thick piece of parcel. Hermione saw that it was for her and opened it quickly and a prefect badge fell out of it. Hermione gasped with excitement before realizing the owl only carried one letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger _

_ You have been selected as this year's fifth year prefect. You attain this badge with good behavior and excellent schooling records. I am glad to inform you of your happy achievement._

_Signed_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House_

Hermione looked over the short letter and felt cheated that Harry didn't get one as well. Harry wasn't surprised that he wasn't given one as he has broken more rules than anyone in the school. Hermione still felt that Harry did more than enough to earn the badge. A thought crossed her mind and wanted to vomit. 'It couldn't have been given to Ron?' The vomit inducing thought plagued her mind. Harry also disliked this thought because it would give Ron more time with Hermione that Harry wanted. Harry wanted to destroy Dumbledore again for pushing his beliefs on to others. Hermione tried to calm Harry down before he started breaking things again. Harry accepted her hug and clung to her like she was his anchor to the earth.

"Think about it. I will have access to the prefect's bathroom." Hermione whispered seductively. Harry could have been bound and gagged and he'd never notice. He was on cloud nine and enjoyed the thought until he remembered Myrtle interrupting his bath before. Harry shook his head wildly and looked at Hermione's hurt face.

"Myrtle" Harry explained. Hermione could only nod her head at this. Harry held onto her for another minute before letting go. "Shall we get ready for school?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

**Hogwarts,**

Darius arrived a few minutes early and explored the grounds a while. It had almost everything. The lake was black and held a Giant squid for what purposes Darius couldn't even begin to contemplate that. The forest Darius could only imagine what creatures it contained. The quidditch pitch was quite a glory to behold. It was a beautiful arena; it could have stood up to actual professional arena in Darius's opinion. He was sitting in one of the rows when he was joined by a woman who fit Harry's description of Professor McGonagall.

"It's impressive isn't it?" She asked with a small ounce of pride. Darius nodded and looked at her stern outlook.

"Have I become late?" Darius asked slightly embarrassed by his distraction.

"No. I just have come early as well. As Deputy Headmistress I have many more duties than normal teachers." She answered with a smile.

"Are we alone here?" Darius asked pensively. McGonagall nodded her head yes and Darius took a breath. "I heard that you could be trustworthy to my secrets." Darius said.

"I am sure they are not awfully bad." She answered with smile.

"Maybe they are…I don't know…I am really known as Darius Evans, Harry's last Uncle. I have been with the Vampire covens since the sixth year of my sister Lily's death. It hurt me so much that I failed to protect her. I stayed at the bottom of a lake for sixth months. I was turned into a quarter-vampire before my marriage to the woman I loved." Darius began to shed his own tears. Minerva McGonagall had him in a comforting hug.

"Now, it's not your fault you couldn't be everywhere at once." Minerva tried to soothe him. Darius seemed to stop crying but still had the sad aura around him. "How is Harry?" She asked trying to get him to focus on something happy.

"Harry is so much happier than he was at the Dursleys. He forgave Petunia but Vernon and his cousin are still on his enemy list. I'm still trying to mend the bones they broke on him." McGonagall looked like she was about to cry now.

"I knew it wasn't good for us to leave him there! I tried to convince Albus but he wouldn't listen to me." She cried attempting to alleviate the pain. Darius's face grew dark and angry.

"Albus is planning to have my nephew die. Did he tell you that? Dumbledore believes that the only way to stop Voldemort is for Harry to sacrifice himself." Darius said looking at Minerva's shocked face. Minerva wanted to stomp all over Dumbledore at that moment. "I am always looking for allies to help me and Harry gain victory in this war with an alternative plan." Darius smiled. Minerva smiled back.

"I will do what I can to help. I'm not supposed to have favorites but Harry is one." Minerva said happily. "I will also need help in avoiding Severus Snape. He is the sole reason my sister is dead." Darius said softly. Minerva had to rethink here opinions of everyone because this man had said no lies that she could sense, and he was a good man she could feel it.

"As I said I will do what I can." Minerva stated evenly. "It is time to go through and deal with the other staff members." She added.

The staff room was smaller than Darius hoped and had the effect of closing off all airways to the brain. Dumbles sat at the end of the table and Minerva sat on the other end and all the other teachers sat on the sides. Darius was on the opposite side as Snape and was closer to Minerva. Snape as expected stayed close to Dumbles. Darius was introduced first and given a half-hearted applause. Darius cracked a smile at the more positive side of the table. Minerva's side was friendlier than the other. Darius was fine with this as most of his enemies were on the other side. Professors Flitwick and Sprout seemed to listen to Minerva more than Dumbles. Darius could use this to his advantage to get more allies. Harry would need all the help he could get when fighting Riddle. Darius was glad for the obvious split of the teachers after the meeting and Minerva told them about Dumbles. They all came to Darius offering any help they could. Harry would not get much help from Dumbles but Darius was getting him as much help as possible.

The classroom he had chosen was on the third floor and was very open to the outside. Darius enjoyed it immensely and got a sense of satisfaction it was so unlike the dungeon Snape used. If Darius recalled correctly this is where DADA was held third year for Harry and Hermione. They learned about dark creatures, the unforgivables, and small bits of defensive magic. Well they were in for a surprise this year because Darius would teach those offensive spells and the advanced defense magics. Darius had also gotten permission to start his Dueling club. Although this was really training for Harry to learn how to duel expertly. Darius also had a reason for the obvious movement of dueling club it was also a way to split the students loyalty from Dumbles to Harry.

Darius also had a little festivity planned for the opening feast. It would be one that the student body would never forget. Darius had planned for the use of potions by Dumbles to ease his plan. Darius was merely doing this out of a sense of revenge and the spirit of pranking. Darius got two sets of love potions that he planned to use to embarrass the crap of Slytherin House and specifically two people. Darius felt one of the largest grins his face ever had to endure while thinking of the results of this prank.

Minerva was already enjoying the new atmosphere that Darius had brought with him. He seemed to bring laughter back to the castle. She was glad that he was around because without the feeling of happiness the castle becomes quite dreadful. Minerva had already got the more powerful members of the staff on her side which was Darius's side but they had the same goal in all essence. They wanted Harry to survive this war and they had better get him ready for it. Darius was the center piece against Dumbledore's plan and here he was right under his unusually crooked nose. Darius had not left his office in a while now and Minerva was getting worried. She headed to the classroom that he had chosen. When she opened the door she was surprised to found him playing with the decorations in the room. How wonderful it was to have a sense of happiness around.

**Hogwarts Express,**

Harry had found that people were stranger but when he met Luna Lovegood he had to recheck his definition of strange. When he first entered the compartment with Hermione she'd asked him if Ron was Homosexual. Harry had no idea how to respond and just looked like a fish out of water. Harry couldn't help but stay with Luna for the feeling she was trying to get him to realize something was prevalent.

"I know you're not Homosexual Harry. You already have a wife."


	3. Chapter 3

1995:

**Hogwarts,**

Harry was waiting for his girl and still trying to contemplate the meaning behind Luna's words. Hermione came strolling through the door and saw he was thinking too hard about something.

"What are you overthinking about?" She asked quickly and saw a blond haired woman look at them and wave happily. Hermione just seemed to wave back and see Harry shake his head. "Luna says something to you?" She asked having been warned about Luna's personality. Harry nodded slowly and started laughing hysterically.

"Ron is going to have a guy fall in love with him." Harry gave the clue to Hermione. Hermione felt like a prank was coming.

"Darius planned something didn't he?" Hermione gasped quickly. Harry only shrugged like he didn't know anything. Hermione felt a horrible tremor in her demeanor. She felt torn between her upstanding persona and her enjoyment of good pranks. Harry wasn't any help with this endeavor.

Darius was preparing the grand festivities for the feast. He had one of his targets picked but the other one was more difficult. He originally wanted to do this against Snape but learned Draco as his that Snape checked his food and drink at every meal time. Darius wasn't discouraged that he still could not have a good laugh at the feast. The children soon came in and waited for the yearly hat's song. Darius could remember the old hats singing and he had taken the meanings and learned them and used them well. The hat, for better or worse, puts them into song format and sings them. Children nowadays don't do as well with singing. Darius hoped the hat was quick about it this time if only for the sake of his prank. He saw the arrogant Little Lucius brazenly talk about how great he was. Darius smirked and knew that what was to come would probably destroy his reputation. Harry would have a ridiculed enemy instead of a popular one. 'Information is a powerful tool to have my young target and bragging gives me all of your weaknesses.' Darius thought with a smile on his face.

Harry was sitting at the table looking at his uncle with a smile because he knew his uncle was planning something huge. Harry looked at who Darius was looking at so intently and saw it was Draco. Hermione was distracted by a book that she hoped would contain her attention throughout the entire feast. Ron came up to the table and decided to fill himself to the brim with food. Darius looked at the recently arrived Weasley and smirked widely.

Draco was waiting impatiently for the food and the old man to shut up. Draco had not eaten in several hours and was starving. Dumbledore finally got up and began his spiel about the usual. Only the revelation of the DADA teacher was an interest to Draco. 'Another Black? That could mean I could lose the headship to him?' Draco thought panicked. Draco wasn't as foolish as his father as most people thought. He knew that his family needed the Black houses money to avoid financial ruin. Draco plotted to kill the new teacher any way he could.

Darius felt the evil aura coming from Draco and laughed lightly. 'Draco must think I'm a threat to the financial security of House Malfoy. Narcissa you have taught your son the basics of politics and finances. I applaud you my beloved. With his father he was born into the evil… I will free you from it but your son will have to be broken before we could fix him. Cissa give me the strength.' Darius prayed sincerely.

Dumbledore gave him leave to address the student population. 'Alright time to play Dumbles.'

"Students in this hall. You are extremely lax! I so far have counted thirteen ways to kill any one of you." Darius exclaimed while giving an evil eye to Draco. "I feel that I will have much to teach you." Darius paused and went over his words. "For those who don't know. I am Darius Black! The last quarter-vampire in the world! So Draco! You had better come at me to kill or you will never be able to get rid of me!" Darius said with a smirk the trap had been laid.

"How did you know what I was thinking!" Draco said a little too loud for comfort. Darius started laughing lightly.

"I didn't have any clue what you were thinking but your reaction said enough." Darius said looking at Snape who was leering in fury. Darius smirked at his triumph over the Slytherin House. Darius merely sat down and waited for the all piercing scream of a girl. Currently, the girl known as Pansy was declaring her undying love for Ginerva. Darius waited for the other target to get within the potions effect. Looking at Draco was staring in unmitigated horror. His Girlfriend was in love with a Gryffindor and a girl? Darius couldn't help but snicker a little. He watched as Draco tried to drink some of his horror away to find that he was walking toward Ronald Weasley. Everyone gasped or guffawed at what was happening. Draco was serenading a really sappy love song. Ronald may have been scarred for life as he ran away from the Hall with Draco following closely claiming that no woman could ever love him like Draco. Darius had worked a miracle not busting a gut with the results of this plan. Draco would never get the respect back from his own house. Ronald was scarred for life and may need therapy. Darius was glad how this plan came through. Harry would have only two main antagonists this year. Darius also hoped that this lesson would teach the student body to check their food. Darius would do these at all meals from now on until they learned to check their food and drink before tucking in. Darius noticed Snape had left to accost his two now love struck students. Darius had planned this well. The potions only remained in their system about six minutes. Snape would have no explanation for the former power-couple. Darius smirked as he saw even Hermione laughing at this turn of events. Whether it was Draco's actions or Ron's misfortune he couldn't be sure. Darius felt so amazing that his plan worked until he was cornered by Minerva.

"What was that earlier?" She asked in a stern voice. Darius had to come up with something on the spot.

"It is part of my teaching. I am trying to get them to learn that something given could hold a great danger. As today demonstrated they have had a silver spoon in their mouths for too long." Darius answered mildly impressed by the excuse.

"Alright that is what I will tell Albus, but why did you really do it?" Minerva said still stern. Darius's face fell flat.

"I needed to deal with a few enemies my family have. Draco is more of a threat than Dumbles gives him credit for. Physically he is a copy of Lucius down to the undersized manhood; however he has the intelligence of his mother which I know first-hand is not something to take lightly." Darius said easily. The thoughts of how he lost Narcissa brought an angry tone with his face. Minerva sighed and accepted there was more to this than that but did not tempt fate with it. "Snape's embarrassed face was also a factor. However I was serious about the food and drink however I won't use may special revelations potions anymore." Darius remarked softly. Snape was approaching them quickly. "You aren't going to declare your love for me or serenade, are you?" Darius asked Snape and he walked passed them grumbling about killing someone. "What was that Severus? You plan to kill someone?" Darius used his hearing to further the anger of Snape. Snape was out of the hallway now and left Darius and Minerva. Minerva gave her salutations and left quietly. Darius went to his classroom to prepare for his first lesson.

Harry and Hermione were heading up into the corridors and the common room. Ironically due to the horror Ron had to face he would be taking several long years of therapy. Hermione was much more satisfied with that than with what happened to Draco. It was rumored that Snape personally poured antidote after antidote down his throat. Pansy apparently was being used by every boy she could find to assure herself she wasn't a lesbian. Darius was behind it to be sure and Hermione was smart enough to know that he would now do it to random students every day till they learned to check their food. A lesson Harry and she had learned during the summer. In a way she understood of the need to do such things but hoped he wouldn't use love potions and such. Hermione did admit however the prank was incredibly entertaining and would be remembered for a really long time. Harry was tired and had to be prepared for the onslaught that Darius would put them through tomorrow. Hermione was prepared in her mind and hoped he would be only mild on the first day.

The morning was as good as usual and easily remembered. Waking up and going to each class. Harry had Transfiguration first followed by Charms and COMC. He then had a free period he would use for lunch. Afterward, He had Divination and DADA. He had several responsibilities that had to go with Hermione and a few that went to the Dueling club he had to be the face of. Darius was the sponsor and had control but it was for Harry to bring in loyal companions he could call on help him fight should the need arrive. Dumbledore was far shiftier and Harry knew he could get people on his side. Quidditch was one of the things he was going to do no matter what. He needed the flying time. Darius had no issues with it as long as it did not interfere with all of the other things on his plate. Hermione had offered to help him with his planning and he accepted just to give her more control of his life. Hermione was his brain anyway without her he would have never made it past the devil's snare first year. Her help had always been invaluable and wanted. Ron's help was…when did he really help again? Harry actually got a blank when he thought about that. Harry wondered briefly if he had been obliviated but ruled it out since he would have noticed gaps in his memory. He found none however and came to the conclusion that Ron never really helped at all. 'Why am I friends with him again?' Harry thought and found the answer was he was the friend Harry ever had. Hermione was his second and had each other after that and found they were compatible on so many levels.

Harry made his way to the third room classroom where Professor Lupin had taught. Darius always had the ability to find the happiness in any place. Harry went through the door and was immediately caught in the air by his ankle. Harry looked around and noticed several other people also hanging around.

"So…uh guys…what hanging?" Harry joked. The others just stared at him angrily. Hermione was next to come through the door and immediately blocked the spell and waited for the next move. Hermione waited and blocked another one.

"Very good. I'd say it was worth twenty points." Darius said cheerily. Darius let all the children down and looked around the room. "Hmm…most of those I had easily trapped are the Slytherins. How disappointing to your House's name. You are supposed to be the cunning." Darius remarked and a few of them looked downcast. Although one girl raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Greengrass I believe?" Daphne was taken aback that he knew her name already.

"How much do you know about Slytherin?" Daphne asked thinking he may have been one.

"I only know what my former love told me. I have no real experience with Slytherin other than that." Darius said the smile on his face easily seen. Another hand was raised and Darius smirked; it was Draco.

"How did you manage to get this job? Since you're a dark creature." Draco sneered confidently. Harry was about to go beat the crap out of the blonde. Hermione held him down with a smile.

"Well obviously your intelligence is matched by the color of your hair. I applied for it. Also for calling me a Dark Creature I'm taking thirty points from Slytherin." Darius said while Draco paled. That almost put Slytherin in the negatives in House points. "I will not have prejudice in this room; for your information Mr. Malfoy, A vampire is not a dark creature it is merely a creature that threatens the pureblooded idea of perfection. You can talk to your daddy all about that." Darius said his voice colder than any student ever heard before. Daphne was really starting to like the new teacher if only because he had Malfoy shut up. A third hand rose and Darius chuckled.

"What are you going to teach us?" A random Hufflepuff student asked. Darius smiled.

"It's more of what you want to learn. Everyone has a different level and needs different goals. I want you to form into groups on what you would like to learn." Darius instructed. He waited to see how many groups he would have to work with. He was pleasantly surprised to see a few groups intermingling with other houses. He saw one group of Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, and another Slytherin girl. Darius felt bad that he really didn't know of any the students names. Daphne was mentioned to him by Minerva due to her need to be protected from the Snakes in the dungeon. Darius decided to have some of the Slytherin girls in a small common room he had found earlier. The other groups wanted the basics and left them to it.

"We want offensive spells." Harry said with a determined face. Darius grinned and nodded and pointed to the back room.

"Now that we are alone how dark are you willing to go? " Darius asked seriously. Harry looked down and took a breath.

"Where we can do a great amount of damage but not be thrown in Azkaban." Harry said. Darius nodded and took his own breath.

"I can manage but they are old spells and have been forgotten by time." Darius said. "The beheading or decapitating curse. It will kill almost any opponent. There is no motion beside the aim. This curse was created during the French Revolution when they couldn't get enough through the Guillotine. The incantation is décapiter_, _and Darius went over to the test dummy. "_**Décapiter!" **_Darius said cruelly. The test dummy never stood a chance as its head was cut clean off. "I suggest that you only use that one when it's a last resort. The next one I will show you is the slicer curse. It was mainly used in the eighteen hundreds as a duel weapon in Spain. It was replaced by the more deep cutting curses. However if used correctly any damage done with the slicer curse cannot be healed. It works great when you want to make your opponent use the opposite of their wand hand. The incantation is_ rodaja." _Darius walked over to a shield and declared _**Rodaja! **_The shield was split in two and it seemed repairable. Hermione actually tried to repair it but it had failed. She seemed downcast but remembered that it was supposed to do that and marveled a bit. Darius told them that they would practice other spells later. Harry couldn't complain since Class was over. "Daphne stay a few minutes would you?" Darius asked nicely. Daphne stayed behind and waited. "I have been told you resist the Slytherin Males attempts to have you." He said with little amusement. Daphne didn't know where this was headed. "I recently found a few quarters for married or parental students. I have a distinct feeling that you would rather be there than in the dungeon." Darius said. Daphne was shocked that Darius would literally undermine professor Snape like that.

"If the rooms are for married couples or parents how we will get into them?" Daphne asked curiously.

"You would just be moved there and any others you find in your situation. If Severus lets his female students be raped I cannot allow them to be there. My honor demands it!" Darius declared. Daphne knew she had to be careful at this point because she was really falling for him. 'He could never return my affection…I'm too young for him.' Daphne thought sadly. "Is something wrong Daphne?" Darius took a shot at calling her by her first name to gain a bit of familiarity with her.

"Um…nothing's wrong." Daphne said hurriedly. 'He called me Daphne! Could he have feelings for me?' She thought happily.

"You sure nothing's wrong? You seem bubbly and excited." Darius asked with a look of confusion. Daphne nodded and went off on her way; leaving Darius very confused.

"Don't worry I will get the lady Slytherins out of there!" Daphne said still happy. 'H must not know how I feel. I will show him soon but first I need to succeed in this to show how great I am.' Daphne schemed in her head.

Darius finally figured out that Daphne was flirting with him and he went right into it. 'She's a crafty one. You would be proud of her Cissa.' Darius thought peacefully. At this point Minerva walked in and looked at Darius expectantly. He looked up at her.

"Well?" Minerva asked impatient.

"Ms. Greengrass is going to attempt it and considering her intelligence she won't fail." Darius looked sad.

"There is something else isn't there?" Minerva asked calmly.

"Ms. Greengrass is taken with me and manipulated me into flirting with her." Darius answered embarrassed and defeated. Minerva almost had to laugh. It wasn't the first time a student fell for a teacher and it wouldn't be the last.

"This happens from time to time. Avoid the advances and put her at arm's length and you will be fine." Minerva advised. Darius sighed it wasn't going to be a very pleasant night.

Harry went back to the common room with Hermione and thought about the spells he had seen earlier. They were very powerful and would be a valuable asset to have against Death Eaters. He really only wanted to kill Bellatrix and Voldemort himself but it was a good last resort. The slicer curse was probably the more useful one. Harry then could destroy the hands of every Death Eater and leave them powerless. Harry chuckled at the reactions they would have never being able to hold a wand again. Hermione really didn't like the curses because it hurt far more than she wanted. Harry told her she could be his defense; block any attack that was coming at him. She accepted this idea quickly and Harry felt a lot safer already.

Daphne was bringing the un-raped girls and most of the first years with her to the new common room. She was probably the happiest girl in the room because she had succeeded in her task and had the first stage of her plan finished. 'If I have a shot I will take it. I don't care that he's older than me. I've always been mature for my age!' Daphne thought down the advocates in her head. Darius was waiting for them outside a portrait of a dumpy man in silver robes. Darius made a look at the Students and thought he had gotten more than he expected. He turned back to the portrait feeling an odd watched feeling. "Good day, John. _Amor_." The portrait smiled and turned inward letting everyone in. "good luck and enjoy." Darius said before pushing them all in. Darius snickered a little bit before Daphne appeared before him. 'Crap' He thought.

Daphne was waiting for him to try and escape. Professor McGonagall would have told him to keep her at arm's length. To counter such an action, Daphne gave him a hug closely as she could manage. Darius was uncomfortable and felt dirty.

"Daphne, you can't love me. I love someone else. You are too young for me and you are a student. This will never happen." Darius had to be cold otherwise she wouldn't give in. In a few years she would be desired by every male in the building but Darius planned to get Narcissa back by then. Daphne looked sad and almost ready to cry.

"I knew that. I really did but I hoped so much they were wrong. You are a guy who has everything I want." Daphne said taking a breath. "I understand that I have lost to whomever you really love. I have to ask. Who is it?" Daphne asked carefully. Darius sighed.

"I fell in love with a woman known as Narcissa Black." Darius explained and left as Daphne was working in where she heard that name before. Daphne was contemplating hard she knew that she knew the name Narcissa from somewhere. She went into the new Common room for herself and continued to think about it.

Darius wandered the darker corridors and ran into his bane, Severus Snape. Darius cruelly smiled at his appearance. Darius would get some much needed vengeance here tonight! Severus cast lumos just to see a very angry Darius attack him.

"Severus you are the reason I can no longer see my little sister! Also its night the time when my vampire instincts are the strongest and they want to rip you piece by piece; however I hope you descend to hell so Lily can torture you for the rest of your miserable afterlife. Darius extended his claws and slammed them upon the unconscious Snape. The feeling of revenge was indescribable. Snape would never know what hit him so a post-death memory search could not find him as the culprit. Darius decided that a little more confusion would be in order. While Snape was dead his body would be recognized as Herman Mueller, a small time criminal who had escaped his crime and masqueraded as Severus Snape at the beginning of the year. Darius had sent the murderer of his little sister to Hell where he belonged. The polyjuice running though him would last at least six days. Soon the small form of Professor Flitwick came down to see the body and Darius.

"What happened here?" Flitwick asked quickly. Darius looked at him carefully.

"Herman Mueller. He was disguised as Severus Snape and attacked me. I naturally responded. He was dead before I could stop myself." Darius said quietly. Flitwick looked around and found the bottle of polyjuice.

"Well with the evidence here it seems believable and justifiable." Flitwick said. Darius excused himself and went to bed. He figured his dreams would be wonderful tonight. Flitwick watched him leave with a slight limp. 'Maybe Severus deserved this. Dumbledore seems to play with pawns all too much.' Flitwick thought already knowing that this was indeed Snape; however he got the notice he let a crime such as rape be unnoticed and even encouraged. This was much more than he really deserved in Flitwick's mind.

A week had passed since the death of Snape or Herman as it was this year. Dumbledore was frantic. He had lost a crucial part of his plan. The man Severus Snape was his informant on Voldemort's actions and without him they were in the dark. Albus calmed himself mentally. 'A spy can always be introduced. I unfortunately now need a new Potions professor.' Dumbledore thought abysmally. He had no one really to take the place and finding one would be a miracle in a hand basket. Potion masters do not appear every day; they take years to reach the level of master. Dumbledore sighed in shame. He could not tell the difference between a fake Severus and the real one. It would seem the imposter was aiming for Darius Black. Dumbledore wondered why Voldemort would target Darius instead of himself. He would have to talk with Mr. Black in an effort to find out why he would be targeted. Dumbledore had an idea that maybe Voldemort had lost his alliance to the Vampire races and Voldemort needed a new ambassador. 'Yes that could be an option. If that is the case it is best to have under my thumb. Voldemort could turn one such as him to a valuable ally…' Dumbledore's thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter" Dumbledore said and got a surprise when it was the man Dumbledore was pondering.

"I was called for?" Darius asked simply.

"Yes I would like to discuss why you might think Voldemort would attack you." Dumbledore elaborated. Darius thought a moment.

"If I think about it I am the only quarter vampire in existence. Imagine if I turn all of the Death Eaters into eighth vampires. All of my power would be needed to bring them down. Think of several of me under Voldemort. I would not like that one damn bit." Darius said his own thought scared him a little. Dumbledore was more than pitch white. He was almost transparent at the ramifications of this. Darius looked at the old man almost concerned. He wasn't a good guy in the least but he was still the only one that Tommy feared. Darius laid it all here and Dumbles got the message.

"I want you to be in the Order." Dumbledore said at last. "I have a feeling you will be a valuable help to our cause. Also it will be easier to protect you this way." Dumbles said easily. Darius nodded at that. The old man had a point it would be better to have him protected than out in the open. Darius was looking at this differently and thought of all the people he could bring to his side in the order. Part of him regretted killing Snape so soon. Darius shook this feeling and let him be drawn back into the conversation.

"I will enter your order because I believe I would be able to protect the students better that way." Darius said with a smile. Dumbles almost jumped in joy based on his twinkling eyes that could resemble stars at the moment. Darius almost had to close his eyes at the intensity. "I believe I could do with some rest. Good night Dumbledore." Darius motioned as he walked out the door. 'Perhaps I should tell Minerva about my progress.' Darius wondered as he unconsciously walked that direction. Minerva was not often visited after nine pm and often got ready for bed at the hour. Hearing a knock gave her a small fright. She wrapped herself in a robe and went to see who had come. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, it was Darius looking proud of what he did. "Well I didn't mean to disturb you while preparing for bed." Darius apologized quickly. Minerva made a dismissive gesture. Darius chuckled. "I was put into Dumbles' order." He said cheekily. Minerva was a little surprised at this revelation. "I figured that it would be easy to get people to my side in the order. Also it would allow me to see some of my family again." Darius explained peacefully. "If you manage tell Nymph that I am incognito so don't jump at me as soon as I show up." Darius asked jokingly. Minerva nodded and smiled it would make Tonks happy. Darius then made his goodbyes and another round of apologies for getting her up. After she managed to get him through the door. She laughed quietly at his behavior.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Lord Voldemort was very angry. Rage or furious was not an applicable word. Anyone caught in his path was met with a "_Crucio!_" or for lower level Death Eaters "_Avada Kedarva!_" Severus Snape, the major spy he had against Dumbledore was dead; killed by a runaway Death Eater. Bellatrix was still laughing manically when Voldemort Crucioed her. If she wasn't such a loyal follower Voldemort would have left her in Azkaban. Lucius was still on the ground passed out from the pain. McNair and Avery were on the ground panting from pain. Several dead bodies were lying on the floor. Nott, Goyle and Crabbe Sr. where among them. Voldemort let out an inhuman roar and cursed the murder. With the latest deaths he would have to rely on his younger spies for information. It wasn't that Voldemort didn't trust their information it was that they couldn't get to the places Severus could. He roared again and started a new volley of "_Crucio_" around the room.

**Malfoy Manor, **

Narcissa was feeling rather bored and frustrated. She had no purpose now that she had given Lucius her son. Narcissa saw what he was becoming and felt a cold tingle down her spine. A voice in the back of her mind told her that she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be with the man she really loved. The man who would never put her in a room to rot after he got what he wanted. He would love her and cherish her like no other. She wanted to go to this man but, alas, was locked in her room. Narcissa made a decision at that point. She could leave if she had the marriage annulled. She remembered well that Sirius was the Head of House Black. She wrote a letter to him hoping he would help. The voice in her head also said that she should send a letter to that man as well. 'I can't remember who he was!' Narcissa yelled at the voice in defiance. The voice soothingly said go to your pensieve I left you the answer. Narcissa at once went into the silver liquid and found the new memory.

Flashback:

_Narcissa and Darius were under a tree close together almost cuddling. Narcissa was extremely happy looking. The man Narcissa noticed was caressing her cheek lovingly. "Always remember that I am yours." The man said softly. "I know Darius. I am yours as well." The memory Narcissa replied and gave him a kiss._

End Flashback.

Narcissa return from the memory with two prevalent emotions. The first one was regret from falling into Lucius's trap and the second was unbridled fury. She thought Darius would be proud of her. Lucius would pay for his treatment of her. Narcissa halfway accepted the thought of making love in front of him. She was sure that it would be a blow to Lucius but not good enough. Narcissa wanted to absolutely destroy him and make him clueless as Lockhart.

**Hogwarts, **

Darius lie on his bed and felt the thrill of excitement run through his veins. Darius had left a part of his memory in her head to remind her he was hers when he needed her most. Apparently, it had worked beautifully. 'My Narcissa is back. Lucius, the poor stupid bastard, has no idea what he has unleashed. I think I will have to pay my beloved a visit this weekend.' Darius thought deviously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimmauld Place, a week before Christmas,**

Sirius was being very merry and happy he would see his god-family. He was certainly in the Christmas spirit. He had even transfigured some stuff into Christmas decorations; he found amusement in the air. He would have Harry, Hermione and Darius back with him again. The only way that it could get better is that Darius got Narcissa back. Sirius knew he could annul the marriage to Lucius but Lucius could block it in the Wizengamot. He needed the desire from Narcissa. Sirius almost prayed for some hope that she would remember. At that moment, an owl flew in and dropped a letter. Sirius almost jumped for joy when he read it was from Narcissa.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I know I'm probably not the first person you would want correspondence from; however I must ask for your help. I need to be with my real intended again and get out of this awful marriage I was forced into. I know that you're asking yourself why you should help me; I have no reason other than I'm your relative. I know it is a cheap excuse but I find that it's all I can give._

_ I would hope you would do this for me so I can go back to Darius. I was taken from him by Mother who thought that I needed to be a purebloods wife. Darius is the only man I can love wholeheartedly. Darius loves me entirely, I remember so many whores throwing themselves at him and he rejected them all for me. I felt so loved with him; I know you were not given this opportunity but please let me have my man back._

_Signed _

_Cissa_

Sirius was almost ready to go get her himself; however he was still was a wanted fugitive. He decided that he should send a reply.

_Dear Cissa,_

_ Will get your annulment. Expect a visit from lover boy soon._

_Signed_

_Sirius_

Sirius figured that the reply was simple enough. He also sent the correct paperwork to Gringotts. He wasn't sure if Darius knew about Cissa yet but somehow he felt that he did. Sirius also had to worry about Lucius's reaction. Sirius didn't like him and didn't really care about him but if he went on a mad killing spree; Sirius could be blamed a bit. Sirius came up with a solution he found gratifying.

_Dear Lover boy,_

_ You need to do something about Lucius. He will get very angry that were ta__**ki**__ng away his precious trophy wife. Cissa has sent me the request for annulment and I'm_ _sure she won't want to go to her sister Be__**ll**__a. I suggest that you with all certainty make sure that you get there for her. I would guess that he is going to be pretty mad and when he finds out it's you he may S__**hi**__t hi__**m**__self in rage. Although knowing you; you will still laugh your ass off at him._

_Signed _

_Sirius_

Sirius was sure that Darius would get that message. Sirius had to believe that Darius was planning on doing that anyway. Sirius went back to the main room and looked at his mother disapprovingly.

"You see Mum? Cissa loved Darius far more than even I speculated. She remembers him again and more than likely would happily prove Darius's threat to you" Sirius said cruelness easing out of his voice.

"I did not raise my daughter to be a whore." Walburga said evenly. Sirius had to look at her interestingly.

"You sold her to Lucius like a whore." Sirius reminded her.

"I did not! He won her heart after Darius left her!" Walburga responded. Sirius was surprised.

"Darius would never leave Cissa. He had so many women throw themselves at him he could have taken over the world at the time; however he rebuked them all for Cissa. Lucius didn't tell you the truth only lies. Darius didn't leave her; Lucius hired a coven of Vampires to kill him. Darius obviously survived only to find the woman he loved with Lucius just after finding about his little sisters death." Sirius revealed. Walburga looked stunned for a second before saying.

"She would leave a brilliant Pureblood like him for that reject even vampires wouldn't drink from?" Sirius could only be more hateful towards his mother. He walked out of the room feeling angry and depressed. 'Some more decorations couldn't hurt.' He thought perking up a little. The tree was something he would have everyone work on to show how different each one was. Sirius would have his part tattered with sparkled things. Darius would leave his pretty much the same except a few decorations he had made himself with his family on it. Sirius would turn out to be more tired than he expected.

**Hogwarts,**

Darius was once again showing Harry and his group a few spells that would help them out greatly. Darius was sure Harry and Hermione would need them against the Death Eaters. The last few curses were more of the lighter side. Darius would teach them most things but a few he had in his arsenal could only be used by him. They were certainly not for children and probably should be forgotten. Harry wanted some help with the slicer and Darius complied. He watched Harry perform the spell and it was effective to an effect of a mild irritant. Darius was sure it was that Harry didn't have the desire to really hurt anyone.

"You don't have the desire for the spell to hurt. It's your greatest strength really; you don't really want to hurt anyone. Compassion is a powerful tool however with the enemies you have it's a weakness." Darius said. Harry looked disappointed and tried to hide it. "You shouldn't be disappointed by that. Your ability to hurt Tommy comes from love. Allies are made from compassion and the opposite is true; being a jackass to everyone will create enemies." Darius said smiling. Harry's smile returned and he settled with the lighter spells he had. Darius was alright with it. Harry was still the face of the light. Darius to the ministry was a dark evil creature bent on world destruction. Darius had to chuckle at this definition. He had recently learned that Arthur Weasley was going to be Minister. 'Well, Dumbles that is an interesting move. Cornelius no longer a good dog? I would normally take this as a good thing but due to Arthur's connections to the old man I can't see it as such.' Darius was thinking about something he had read a really long time ago. 'Of all the times I need my Cissa…' Darius thought bitterly. Soon the class ended and a single person was still in the room. The tiny blond haired girl that told Harry of his prank beforehand. The amazing Luna Lovegood. Darius had given her the title amazing because she in fact was amazing. A seer is very hard to come by and they usually have strange habits or behaviors. Darius was in little doubt that the little Luna was one.

"Are you waiting for something Luna?" Darius asked nicely. Luna stared at him and nodded. Darius waited.

"I have a feeling that the future will be very bright for you." Luna said in the low grasping speech seerers usually get. Darius figured that something good was about to happen. An owl dropped a letter in his lap.

"What you were waiting for I take it?" Darius asked calmly. Luna smiled and shook her head. She turned to the door and stepped out of it. Darius laughed a little about it and had a huge smile coming out of the office later that night. Sirius's letter gave him the best news he had in a long time. 'Cissa has come back to me and we will have our vengeance.' Darius thought happily. Darius had to go see her and do his job. Lucius would die this glorious night. The moon was full and Werewolves would be out ravaging the land. Darius contemplated throwing Lucius to them but decided it would give them indigestion if not poison them. Lucius's corpse would poison the earth it would lay on. This led him to the thought of hanging him. 'It would be a good statement to the Death Eaters but it isn't time for that statement. Harry isn't ready yet.' Darius thought sadly. 'What about a muggle torture?' Darius thought. He continued to think for quite a while and found a good idea although he would need to discuss it with Cissa. Darius would see his beloved again and ask what to do.

**Malfoy Manor,**

Narcissa couldn't leave the accursed room but she could let other people in. Currently, she was waiting on such an individual who could help her in her revenge she had in mind. Narcissa was probably the most brilliant witch alive. She was in Slytherin because she felt it was tradition for the House Black. 'Sirius wasn't in Syltherin, but he was ostracized by the family.' Narcissa thought longingly. 'If I also had been ostracized would I still be with Darius?' She wondered thoughtfully. 'The sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw but I asked it to allow me to keep tradition. The poor beaten hat tried to convince me I would do so much better in Ravenclaw. I was foolish and young thought my mother would be proud of me. She was more proud of my sister. Bella always got mother's support and Andi always got dads. I was the middle child and didn't get much support from either but dad made me happy on his deathbed granting me a blessing with Darius.' A knock on the door interrupted her line of thoughts. Narcissa sped toward it and found no one there. 'Curious' she thought. Behind her a small throat clearing was heard behind her.

"Ah. Rita, I've been expecting you." Narcissa said almost excitedly. Rita gave her best greetings and waited.

"Why have you asked me here then?" Rita asked.

"I'm giving you a story of course." Narcissa responded an evil glint in her eye. Rita also had one but in a greedy sense.

"Well then any stipulations before I write?" Rita asked remembering Hermione's threat from last year.

"Not many really, just make Lucius as bad as possible." Narcissa answered. Rita was shocked at the woman, destroying her husband's life?

"Aren't you afraid he will retort?" Rita asked unsure.

"Who will people believe? Me, an upstanding pureblood or Lucius the pedophilic Death Eater?" Narcissa replied almost shining. Rita was once again shocked; she was aiming for absolute destruction of Lucius.

"Alright let's get going. How did your relationship with Lucius start?" Rita asked

"Lucius had me doused with love potion while he hired a large coven of vampires to kill the one I loved at the time. Naturally, my love survived and most likely will come to take me back." Narcissa answered. Rita was surprised that she [Narcissa] had ever dated anyone but Lucius. The fact a man survived an attack from a coven of vampires was incredible. The fact he was coming back to get her, while romantic, was suicide in Rita's mind.

"How long did he douse you with Love potion?" Rita continued.

"Lucius kept me on the potion until I gave him a son. Immediately after, I was locked in this damn room until the time I would die." Narcissa replied.

"You mentioned he was a pedophilic Death Eater, care to elaborate on that?" Rita asked getting to the real juicy things.

"Lucius has always been a Death Eater. He carries out despicable things in you-know-who's name. Often downstairs he will hold parties that involve the Raping of children from muggle families. Some he uses the imperius curse others he does not. I have to sit in here and listen to the crying of children all night until he allows Greyback to rip them to pieces." Narcissa laid it on a bit thick but it held some truths such as the child rape and Greyback ripping them up. Rita felt as if she would vomit being told that. Narcissa seemed to be mixing between happiness and disgust for what she remembered. Happiness because this would destroy Lucius faster than a point blank reducto. Disgust because she remembered the screams and how they reminded her of Draco when he was a baby. She may despise Lucius to ne end but Draco was her baby. She would try to turn him around. Darius would listen to her about this, she knew it. Rita finally retrieved enough composure to continue.

"What about the philanthropic efforts?" Rita asked.

"They are lies. He has never given away money. It's from the witches and wizards, he has killed in you-know-who's name. He has the victim draw up a sizeable sum and gives it to Lucius to go and be a public figure for good and such. It also is used to bribe members of the Wizengamot to vote in a way he desires." Narcissa answered happily because a lot of people were going to be investigated. A secret friend of hers through school would see to that. 'Amelia you have done so well with your job. I hope you will stop at nothing to get at these corrupt bastards.' Narcissa praised silently.

"Are you saying the Wizengamot is corrupt?" Rita asked starting to worry about her future with a job.

"No the Wizengamot as a whole is not corrupt just a few fingers. A good Lucius removing and the problem are all solved." Narcissa answered laughing to herself. 'I am sure the Wizengamot will throw him away because they will not look bad for one man; or a sixth of a man you might say' She thought amused by Lucius's inability to please anything with his sexual tool.

"Why have you not left?" Rita asked more for herself than the story.

"Lucius has charmed the door and windows so that only my true love can get me out." Narcissa said with a tone of happiness. "Unfortunately for Lucius he believes the only man that could be that has been slain by vampires." Narcissa added with a laugh. Rita once again felt scared for her future. Rita reminded herself to NEVER get on the bad side of this woman.

"Lucius had you doused with love potion, how did that come about?" Rita asked.

"My mother decided that my beloved wasn't pureblooded and actually gave the money to hire the vampires to Lucius and forced me to drink it. Mother oblivated my memory of my love but as always it was very shoddy and I remembered his face and features but not his name. This granted mother enough time to force the potion down my throat. My thoughts were consumed by Lucius but in the back of my mind my beloved was always there. He was waiting or the right time. He has returned and will free me soon. You should probably leave now Rita, Lucius has returned. Publish your story quickly; I would like Lucius to read it before he dies." Narcissa commanded quickly and prepared for the vile creature to come.

Darius was rushing to the Manor following Lucius easily. The vampire in him wanted to destroy Lucius but his beloved would have something else planned he was sure. Darius decided to rush and wait for Lucius to go into Cissa's room. Darius would then make his great entrance and keep Lucius immobile. Darius arrived a bit quicker than Lucius and saw the interview Cissa gave to the often incredibly exaggerative Rita Skeeter. 'Well done my beloved your intelligence never ceases to amaze me.' Darius thought and waited patiently.

Lucius was angry but because he was above fault he blamed Narcissa for his failure. She was now an annoyance to him. Pureblood politics demanded the pair to be together forever. Also to be divorced was an ultimate shame. Lucius was thankful that she had to live in the room he designed for her. She could not leave because Darius was dead. Lucius sneered at his victory. It really wasn't about Narcissa it was about taking her away from him. He always beat him at everything. Darius was the better flyer, politician, and overall student. He was favored by everyone and the whore threw themselves at him hoping to get a piece. Darius the Bastard would always spout on about how he only loved Narcissa and rejected them nicely. Lucius was a pureblood all of those things should have happened to him by divine right; for them to go to this mudblood Darius was high treason against the divine rulers of the magical world. Purebloods were the greatest and Darius was obviously the opposite. Lucius had christened him to be the muggle equivalent of the devil. He had to be destroyed or the impure would take over the magical world. Lucius was happy to find the man Lucius would christen to be God of the magical world. The Dark lord wasn't evil just used dark methods to defeat the evil that Darius led. Lucius took the opportunity and had a coven of vampires kill the devil Darius but he then learned that Darius was merely a high level demon and Dumbledore was the Devil. Lucius was sure that Narcissa after taken away from the demon would happily go back to a pureblood lifestyle. Lucius had not counted on God to be defeated by a baby. Lucius had decided that the baby was still pure and was not the great enemy yet; however he was proved that indeed Harry Potter was the next Devil and needed to be dealt with. So in the second year of his schooling Lucius gave a friend of the devils the sacred book God had trusted him with. He felt such regret that the book had been destroyed and the Potter boy had destroyed it. At fourth year his Lord returned and was angry at them for failure to seek him out. Lucius wanted to die but felt that would not be proper for his Lord. Draco had grown up well and would soon be his Lords next servant; Lucius had been preparing him since birth. Lucius felt his lord would accept the sacrifice he was making and return favor to him. Lucius climbed the steps to belittle his prize Narcissa.

Narcissa was waiting for the bastard carefully. The bigoted moron never took her wand and she was never compelled to use it before. She smiled at the thought of blasting his head off. 'Stunning him would be best then bind him the muggle way to ensure he wouldn't escape. Darius would be very welcome right now. He he…catching us making love would distract him for a moment or two.' Narcissa thought amused. She felt his hand on the door. Watching the knob turn gave her the most thrills she had in a long time. Lucius entered the room and felt the wand upon his throat. Narcissa shivered with excitement. 'I have him now all I have to do is finish it.' She thought. The killing curse came to her mind but decided against it. Lucius wasn't expecting her to try to fight back against him. He managed to jerk her in front of him throwing her to the ground. Lucius was ready and began his casting of the killing curse. Narcissa waited for help to come and her wand was broken. 'Dammit' she thought. The green light was heading toward her.

Darius moved quickly. Lucius would not take her from him again! Darius jumped through the window and jumped into the curse. Narcissa's eyes widened in terror. Darius appeared to be dead. Narcissa ran toward the fallen Darius. She leaned over his face and cried on top of him. Darius opened his eyes and looked irritated.

"I know what you did Cissa." Narcissa kissed him before blushing. "It is why you are the smart one." He stated openly. Narcissa kissed him again.

"You are my fighter. You're not allowed to die on me." She said happily.

"Now as for you Lucius. I have my punishment planned and Cissa has already decided hers. I feel that hers will hurt you more. I have to say mine is much more about your death." Darius said looking at Lucius, who was frantically trying to figure out how this was happening. "_**corpus corporis exitium**_" Darius said calmly. "The body destruction curse. I now control your body Lucius." Darius said. Narcissa watched as Lucius seemed to tense all over. "If I wanted to I could make your body explode. Until tomorrow, you will sit and be good." Darius commanded. Narcissa was amazed by this Lucius body literally sat down against the will of his mind.

"How is this happening?" Lucius demanded.

"I hope Rita makes the evening press so I can begin sooner. This curse was developed in Rome for rebelling gladiators. It forced them to compete and most likely die." Darius said sounding bored. "It's not as fun without some clapping." Darius said and Lucius's body started clapping no matter how Lucius's mind resisted. Darius looked amused. An owl with the evening Prophet showed up with a note that the public at large will read the story in the morning. "Well done Rita." Darius noted happily. Narcissa showed the paper to Lucius's face. Lucius could only read the headline before his head twisted painfully. "Narcissa, I would ask that you leave but I suspect you wouldn't." Darius said.

"You are correct." Narcissa said soothingly. Darius nodded. Darius brought Narcissa close to him and kissed her himself.

"Sweet as ever. I missed you my love." Darius stated. The thought of making love to her in front of Lucius appeared again. Narcissa had similar thoughts but decided against them.

"Indeed my love; however we can't allow Lucius to view such a wonderful thing; it would obliterate him." Narcissa responded enjoying the cool kisses on her neck.

"Very well Cissa. I will bow to your intelligence." Darius said. "It is time for my vengeance." Darius said easily. He then turned small things into nails. Narcissa could see where this was going and felt gratified and repulsed. Gratified because this is what he deserved for raping children. Repulsed because this was going to be very bloody and gory.

**! **

**Authors note. Torture/Death scene: this part may disturb any squeamish people. I recommend you skip this part if you can't handle such material. Lots of blood and disturbing material. I warned you. **

**!**

"Lucius do you know what you're going to do?" Darius asked letting his vampire-like side go all out. Lucius shook his head. "Good, because you're going to nail yourself to the wall starting with your feet then to the knees and so on." Darius said almost leering. Lucius was desperately trying to stop his body's movement. His had was holding the nail and pushing it into the skin and blood was seeping out; slowly at first but soon began quicker. Lucius was screaming at volumes never before heard by mankind. The body did not stop and started beating the nail into the wall. The bone in his foot made a loud crack and Lucius actually lost the ability to scream loudly. "Cissa, make sure he ingests the blood replenishing potions I made. I need him alive until I decide to finish him. Lucius was not working on his knees. Narcissa quickly dispensed the potions down his throat. Lucius had fallen unconscious due to the pain. Angrily, Narcissa cast "_**Enervate**_" and watched Lucius continue screaming. Darius was surprised that she had revived him. Lucius knee gave a horrible cracking sound. Narcissa was glad she had stolen Lucius's wand because it would be a long night of spellcasting. Lucius had finished the nails in his knees and feet. Narcissa had her own idea.

"Nail your undersized manhood into the wall. It dared to even come near me" Narcissa said cruelly. Lucius made the movements and began. The screams of agony were good. Darius was more than happy to have the spell acknowledge her command. Only Lucius would be able to find the awful appendage anyway. Darius knew that Lucius would soon be unable to perform the acts after his hand was nailed in. Lucius was far beyond any agony he ever felt at his lord's curses. Narcissa was now enervating him in a bored way. She had gotten her revenge earlier and felt this was taking too long. "Darius as fun as this is I'm getting awfully bored." Cissa said sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry my love I will expedite this immediately." Darius apologized. Cissa buried herself into his form. "Lucius finish up with your hand. I will do the rest." Darius commanded. After another nail went in Darius lifted Cissa and set her on the bed. Darius picked up the nails and aimed two at his eyes and one at the other hand. They flew and drilled into the wall killing Lucius instantly. "There lies Lucius, the scarecrow in his own home." Darius finished and heard the voice behind him.

"Darius come to bed I missed you so." Cissa said seductively. Darius didn't wait another second to show Cissa how much he missed her. They made love in the room now painted red with Lucius's blood.

**!**

**End of Scene. **

**!**

**Hogwarts, the morning after,**

Darius had brought Narcissa back to Hogwarts with him after their long night together. Narcissa had not felt so satisfied in a long time. Darius had left to see if he could get her a job at the school so she could live in the married quarters with him. Darius also had told her that he had most of the Female Slytherins in the quarters. Narcissa didn't mind about that it was good for these girls to have someone looking after them. The thought of Draco came to her mind. 'How do I handle him? Well hopefully he would be more loyal toward me than his father. I'm the living parent. If need be I can threaten to disown him…If he tries to take hold of House Malfoy? Foolish, it has no financial base without me. I will have to will him towards me rather than You-know-who.' Narcissa thought going down the staircase. She was immediately sized up by someone who could be a clone of a younger version of herself.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" the girl said confused. Narcissa's face scowled and the girl looked scared.

"Narcissa please, or if my beloved gets his way Ms. Black." Narcissa replied. The girl then had a revelation on her face.

"You're Narcissa Black! The woman Darius loves so much!" the girl seemed excited. Narcissa chucked a bit. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have fallen for him but I couldn't help myself!" the girl apologized frantically.

"Calm down I'm not angry. I understand more than you know. So many women have thrown themselves at him. You are young and have dreams and it's had to resist him. He's everything girls like us want." Narcissa said calmly.

"Daphne! Who are you talking to?" another girl asked from further in the room. Narcissa learned the girls name and introduced herself.

"I am Narcissa Black and Darius is working on getting me a job as your Potions professor. I hope we can all get along. Darius means a great deal to me and would be crushed if we didn't get along. Now may I ask why you are here?" Narcissa asked patiently.

"In the Slytherin house under Snape the girls were collectively raped. Most of us, she motioned around the room, rejected and hid in other places; however some enjoys the sex and go with it." Daphne answered a little bitter. Narcissa nodded her head and understood why Darius did let them be here. Narcissa, if he weren't dead already, would have killed Snape at that moment. Darius had to deal with Snape quickly because in the school Dumbledore was always watching and the time Snape died was when Dumbledore had left the school for a meeting with the Order. 'Darius, my beloved, your intelligence could match mine easily. You know I believe that and continue to hold me above yourself. I love you for it.' Narcissa thought.

"Well then, if you are fine with it I will need your help. My son Draco, has he done any of this?" Narcissa answered possibly knowing the answer.

"The only one he might have would be Pansy but he is dating her now." Daphne answered. Narcissa debated on a course of action. Narcissa decided she would have to have a discussion with Pansy.

**Headmaster's office,**

Darius was here again solving Dumbles' problems. Dumbledore was so happy to have found a new Potions teacher. Darius explained she wasn't quite a master but still had a deft hand at it. Dumbledore had run out of options besides Horace but he was a hard man to find. Dumbles' insistent everyone can be redeemed worked amazingly well with Darius's wants here. He had told the Headmaster that poor Narcissa was distraught about her husband's death and needed a good place to take her mind off of it. Dumbles was so easy with the sob stories. Darius himself was asked to take up the role of Head of Slytherin House since he had the female half with him already. Darius accepted only because he had more power of the male half now. Draco would be in for a long talk about his principles.

**Great Hall, Breakfast.**

Harry was aghast at what the Prophet held that morning; Hermione was in equal gasp. Although for different reasons. Harry was amazed that Lucius was dead. Hermione was feeling happy for Darius getting Narcissa back. 'Or the future aunt Narcissa I suppose' Hermione thought pleasantly. Hermione looked over the article again.

_Lucius Malfoy: Philanthropist or Pedophile?_

_ Narcissa Malfoy has revealed all about Lucius in attempt to escape his savagery of merciless beatings. Narcissa also said that he was always raping innocent children for his own sick desires. Narcissa was locked in her room after giving birth to Draco. Narcissa revealed that she never had any interest in the Death Eater and was doused with love potions until_ _the childbirth where she never got to see her son. Lucius has been keeping Draco busy with training to become a great servant to You-Know-Who. Draco could not be reached for commendation. Narcissa also revealed that she was taken from her original intended by Lucius who planned to kill him. This reporter can't enforce the point well enough Lucius raped children and then let Fenrir Greyback rip them to pieces._

_The next article said Lucius Malfoy dead:_

_ Aurors this morning found Lucius Malfoy nailed into the wall a most grisly fate. Details will not be given. Our hearts go to those in his loving family._

Hermione felt that the article above shown that Lucius had no loving family. Harry was just glad that he had fewer enemies to deal with now. Bellatrix needed to die. Harry assembled this opinion from all of the stories about her; some people would rather go to Voldemort than face her. Darius did not give an opinion on her which unnerved him slightly. Hermione told him not to worry about it; however Harry did worry about it and felt he needed an answer. Ron now appeared and sat down grumbling something about Potions being restarted. Harry looked nervous. Hermione reminded him she would be there as well. Hermione figured that Narcissa would be a better teacher than Snape. Ron was angry at the news of Draco being treated nicely by everyone at large.

"The guy gets special treatment when someone in his family dies all he ever does make everyone miserable." Ron said and Harry shook his head at his friend. Hermione looked like she would hit someone. Ron got a verbal abuse five times longer than normal.

**Narcissa's office, **

Pansy Parkinson was not the whore everyone made her out to be and often found such a thing revolting. She had wanted to go to the new common room with the other girls but stayed for Draco. She really did love Draco, not the spoiled bigoted one but the true one that only she gets to see. Pansy mostly blamed Lucius for not allowing Draco even his own self. Draco had once told her that his mother was never like that and even taught him basic politics and finances. He told her that his mother was really the only reason he listened to his father. Lucius would always threatened Draco's mother to get Draco to do what he [Lucius] wanted. Pansy felt bad for Draco and covered for his dislike of the other males in his house. The other males (Snape included) would always expect him to rape the girls from time to time. Originally, this was a plot by Pansy to avoid being raped by the other males. Soon, it became a friendship and eventually moved into a romance. Now, Pansy adored the boy and would do anything for him, even stand up to You-Know-Who. Pansy had a different challenge ahead of her explaining this to Draco's mother.

Narcissa waited patiently for Pansy. The office Snape held mostly held pictures of Lily; a few of them in varying states of undress. Narcissa immediately took these down and burned them. Snape was an unstable man and needed to be removed from the face of the earth. 'My beloved would be furious if he saw all of these.' Narcissa thought angrily. It was usual that whatever made Darius angry made her angry. A knock on the door meant Pansy was finally ready to face her.

"Enter Pansy" Narcissa said in a sweet voice. Pansy entered and noticed the burning pile of pictures.

"Good morning Ms. Black." Pansy said still a little frightened. Narcissa chuckled.

"You may call me Narcissa. You are in love with my son correct?" Cissa asked easily. Pansy gasped and tried to explain herself. "It's written all over your face my dear." Cissa said lightly.

"Is there a reason you called me?" Pansy asked trying to stay calm.

"Draco, is he what everyone has told me he is?" Cissa asked evenly.

"No, he isn't! He is just a kid who has been bullied by his father into acting out like he does! Draco almost cries himself to sleep every night over what his father forces him to do! Draco loves you far more than Lucius and only complied because Lucius threatened you!" Pansy yelled almost too quickly. Narcissa smiled at this relief. Pansy felt better that she was smiling.

"Good, I will be able keep my beloved from pushing him too far." Cissa said happily. Pansy looked confused. "My dear, I have always loved another man. I never really loved Lucius; the man you know as Mr. Black is my true love. I trust you with this because you have found true love with Draco. If you read the Prophet this morning you would know all about the lies Lucius told. I hope you will consider me a friend and to let you know Mr. Black is now the head of your house. Do not anger him; believe me on this; Lucius angered him and Lucius was killed in a brutal way." Narcissa ranted for a minute.

"Mr. Black killed Lucius?" Pansy asked almost ready to jump in joy. Narcissa nodded and watched her jump with joy at his death.

"I about did the same thing but instead chose to make love to my beloved." Cissa added teasing Pansy with too much information. Pansy stopped for a moment and thought.

"I heard Daphne wanted to jump him but he turned her down. Poor thing, can't find love in the school." Pansy said softly. Narcissa nodded slightly. 'It is indeed a sad thing.' Cissa thought.

**Darius's office an hour later,**

Draco was scared. He felt as though he had pissed himself three times. Pansy told him how it went with his mother and it gave him a safeguard. Draco was still scared; this was the man who turned his father into a scarecrow and got away scot-free. 'A fitting death for father though. In life he circulated around one thing and now he was used to keep intruders away.' Draco thought and calmed down. Mr. Black had run right through him earlier in the year and it opened Draco to his own rebelliousness. Part of Draco said that he was more of a father than Lucius ever was. Another part would always say that Lucius's genes run through him. Draco couldn't deny this as his hair color was a dead giveaway; his mother's hair was brown. Draco turned toward the door to face his music. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in Draco." Darius said from the other side. Darius was a lot happier that he didn't have to kill Draco. Draco had a lot of potential to be a great wizard but Lucius was holding him back greatly. Draco walked into the room and sat down. "Now Draco I'm not going to hurt you. You aren't your father which has put me in a great mood. 'Although it was really making love to Cissa but I doubt he wants to know that' Darius thought. Draco seemed to calm down and relax. "Draco I have become your head of house and as such I need you to be the eyes and ears of the place." Darius looked solemn.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I want you to listen in the dungeon for anything to do with Voldemort. If you desire you can also send me messages on the raping your housemates seem to enjoy so much." Darius said with disappointment. "Stupid dumbasses probably don't even realize it is wrong; such the issue with pureblood families; inbred to the point of mental disability." Darius sighed sadly. Draco was surprised.

"The purebloods are destroying themselves by breeding with other purebloods?" Draco asked confused.

"The issue is when they are mating with their own cousins and such. You need to diversify your genetics or you will all become weak and stupid." Darius answered. Draco nodded and seemed to understand.

"If I wanted to marry Pansy and have children they would be fine because we aren't related?" Draco asked more to relieve himself than asking for an answer.

"Of course you will be fine. Cissa has already got the wedding planned." Darius joked lightly. Draco blushed and left the room. Darius was curious how this would turn out. Draco would help him control Riddle's work. Arthur being made minister would happen in a few weeks and Darius had to convince him to reject Dumbles's proposals. The Weasley patriarch would take a lot of work. 'Alright Dumbles, shall we begin our game of manipulation?'

**Authors note **

** Feel free to give me ideas they are always welcome; understand I will not always use them but I will give them a read; anyway please Review as I find myself enjoying them a lot more than I expected. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Burrow, Christmas.**

Arthur Weasley was going to be made minister in a few weeks. He was enjoying the nice Christmas holiday with his family. Arthur was surprised by a visit from Harry and a strange man. Molly was worried; this man was unusual and he was with Harry.

"Mr. Weasley would it be a terrible thing to ask you for a quick word?" the man asked easily. Arthur nodded. Arthur led them to his den where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Who are you?" Arthur opened the conversation.

"I'm a little hurt Arthur. You knew me well back in the last years of your schooling." The man said. Arthur couldn't remember him but he didn't feel him lying. "Dumbles must have removed me from your memories." The man stated sadly. Arthur looked at the man carefully. "I am Darius Evans and Harry's uncle." Darius said. Arthur was stunned by this and yet he felt no lies coming from him.

"I'll bite why would Dumbledore want you erased from my mind?" Arthur asked

"It will be easier to martyr Harry that way." Darius answered easily. "Dumbles believes that Harry has to die to defeat Voldemort; however this is untrue and I have another plan." Darius said Arthur still had his doubts but still felt no lies.

"Why would he believe that?" Arthur asked

"Voldemort has made several Horcruxes, items that you put a piece of your soul into, and one was in Harry's scar. I used an ancient runic ritual to remove the Horcrux safely. The ritual is forgotten that's why Dumbles doesn't know about it." Darius answered quickly. Arthur was shocked and felt weary. Darius waited patiently.

"Why does Albus want me as minister?" Arthur asked sighing defeat to Darius.

"Dumbles needs a new lapdog as minister because the current one isn't as receptive anymore." Darius answered. Arthur could believe that this made sense; what do you do with a bad dog? You get rid of it and get a new one. "Do not misunderstand me. I believe that he would do a valiant job fighting the evil of Voldemort but he doesn't have the resolve to kill these evil ones." Darius said.

"Why are you here and telling me all this?" Arthur asked curious Darius smiled.

"I am here because I want you to help me hold off Dumbles's plans." Darius said. Arthur nodded peacefully.

"Where have you been during Harry's lifetime?" Arthur asked.

"Vampires are very cautious; it took me a long time to get through the requirements to leave the Coven." Darius answered. Arthur was taken aback by this.

"You're a vampire?" Arthur said sounding scared.

"I am only a quarter-vampire and I have no intentions of biting anyone." Darius said a bored hint in his voice. Arthur seemed placated but the natural thing was to fear the man. "It is a good thing to fear me. Lucius failed to do so and you see where that got him." Darius chuckled darkly. Arthur took notice immediately and gulped. "You see he stole away Cissa away from me and I needed revenge. The article in the Prophet was Cissa's revenge." Darius explained.

"I will help you when I can. Any suggestions?" Arthur asked.

"Cissa suggests that you boost funding for the DMLE and Amelia." Darius gave in compliance. Arthur looked surprised

"Do you do everything she says?" Arthur asked curiously.

"She is the brains; I am just the weapon she points at people." Darius said and then got up. "Can't keep Harry away for long the girls will worry themselves sick." Darius added.

**A house on the side of Hogsmead,**

Hermione and Cissa were waiting patiently for their respective boys to come home. Darius had purchased the tiny manor a few weeks ago for them to live in. Hermione had found that she got along with Cissa really well and saw what a brilliant person she was. 'Darius was no slouch when it came to picking his lady. Harry must have inherited that from him.' Hermione thought. Cissa was rather impressed by Hermione as well. 'Harry is more like his uncle than James…maybe I'm looking at it wrong.' Cissa thought. Cissa than began to ask Hermione about Harry in more broad topics. 'There we go. That sounds more like James to me. Darius has already bitten into those flaws.' Cissa thought pleased with Darius. 'He'll be very happy once he returns and I manage him to bed.' Cissa thought. Hermione noticed the blush on Cissa's face. Hermione decided to make sure to cast silencing charms around the room. Last time they woke Hermione up with their lovemaking. Although they had already exchanged gifts for Christmas Hermione was still holding on to one for Cissa.

"Um…Cissa…I still have a present for you." Hermione said a little flushed. Cissa smiled and waited for Hermione to give her something. "Aunt Cissa it's not really something I can give you." Hermione had stressed aunt because that was the gift for her. Cissa was surprised but all too happy they accepted her so readily. Cissa felt loved again in a more sisterly way. Bella sure wouldn't be like the sister she used to be.

"The boys are back." Cissa said calmly. Darius had returned with his meeting with Arthur. Harry had gone into the room to Hermione. Harry felt so bored with Ron and felt disgusted with Ginny's unrivaled attempts to seduce him. Harry felt like vomiting at the thought; she looks too much like my mother. Hermione knew about Ginny's attempts and decided to do something about it when they got back to school. Hermione apparently had to remark her claim to Harry. 'Maybe a more public demonstration?' Hermione thought passively. Harry had a different thought in his head. 'Maybe I should ask her?' Harry debated with himself he didn't want to hurt her and rush into anything. 'Darius said that Dumbles had a plan to set me up with Ginny. Who's to say Dumbles wouldn't just remove the memory from me and set me up with Ginny courtesy of a dose of love potion?' Harry thought annoyed. He looked at Hermione carefully; she was crooked into his neck comfortably. Harry felt that he had to do this now or lose her forever. He nudged her carefully and woke her from the comfortable spot. Hermione at the moment was upset that Harry had moved her. She had been very comfortable dammit! The look Harry was giving her dissolved her anger and she waited for the inevitable build up.

"Marry me." Harry said with finality. Hermione was surprised and gloriously happy but they were on in their mid-teens.

"Why so suddenly?" Hermione asked. Harry felt a strange pull to reject her and cast her away. Harry responded by pushing his lips on Hermione's. Harry felt the pull dissipate and his normal loving mind came back.

"I'm worried about the Weasleys." Harry said evenly. Hermione looked thoughtful and contemplated the thoughts.

"Darius said they couldn't afford to pay for the ingredients needed to produce love potion." Hermione reminded softly.

"Mr. Weasley will have more money now and Dumbles could still help them out. Dumbles wants me with Ginny." Harry reminded a bit loudly. Hermione felt his frustration and accepted it quite well. Harry looked at her and felt better; he asked again if she would marry him.

"Harry as much as I would like to I just don't want to get married yet." Hermione answered. Harry slowly nodded his head. 'Arguing with her would not help the situation and she is right we are a bit young.' Harry thought sadly. He kissed Hermione lightly and brought her close to him.

"We need to check our food and drink from now on. " Harry said and then smirked. "Or I will just have to make our meals." Harry threatened giving that devious look. Hermione chuckled and started to play.

"It's good that your cooking is tolerable then." Hermione fired back. Harry looked struck; and played as if he was dying. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the antics Harry was performing. Harry enjoyed the sound of his future wife's laughter. Harry had begun to think of all the ways he could have fun with Hermione's body. 'No! I can't think about those things yet! It's not proper and it makes women mad when you push for it! I don't want to end up beaten to a bloody pulp!' Harry thought terrified. Hermione studied his screaming face. Hermione could almost smell a fragrance coming off of him. 'Shit' Hermione realized. "Harry did Ginny rub up against you?" Hermione asked frantically. Harry nodded quickly. 'Whore! She used humans' skin semipermeable effect to give Harry a lust potion. Clever Whore!' Hermione thought bitterly. Harry was desperately trying to control himself. Hermione felt it better to have him sleep it off. "_**Stupefy**_" Hermione said quietly and harry fell back stunned. Hermione felt bad for doing it but she didn't want to be raped. That's the effect of a lust potion achieve your carnal desires by any means necessary. A love potion is meant to crate obsession towards a given person. Hermione figured that this was a plan to make Hermione leave Harry. This had more planning than a Ginny plan; this was done by Dumbledore or Molly. Hermione seethed to the point of heating up the entire room. Harry was still stunned on the ground but could still feel the heat around him. Hermione was obviously upset by something. Harry couldn't think very well at the moment; his mind was wrapped around Hermione and her now all-encompassing figure. Harry couldn't get over how sexy she looked; he heard that she had stunned him which was probably a good thing; he was sure that nothing would stop him from having her. She was too beautiful for him to ignore, which was normal in most cases, but right now was extremely compelling to watch her. Harry couldn't move or he would be caressing every part of her; showing her exactly how he felt about her over and over. It was sex that Harry desired. 'That's not right. I want to show her I love her not show she's just a plaything.' Harry thought against the potion vehemently. Harry soon fell into a blissful sleep dreaming of making love to Hermione. Hermione had went into the other room and sat in a comfy chair waiting for Darius to come out. Hermione felt safer here now that Cissa could whip up antidotes when needed.

"I see I was wrong in thinking I would be the only one up." Darius said to the nearly sleeping Hermione. Hermione shook off her sleepiness and told him what she believed about Dumbledore. "Dumbles is playing a risky game and throwing it all out there. He has decided to set his plans into motion early. I believe that we all will need to watch out carefully now. Hermione, watch over Harry he still has that saving-people-thing." Darius said carefully considering his options. 'Dumbles may be putting in a new minister but Fudge will still have the reigns until mid-April. Fudge will destroy anything that seems to be a threat. Fudge is an idiot so the first thing he will attack is Dumbledore and the school.' Darius thought passively. 'Maybe I can work this to my advantage.' Darius's evil grin reappeared. Darius had momentarily forgotten Hermione was still sitting there. Darius made several faces of embarrassment and shame. Hermione only beamed at him.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked in a most interesting way; almost seemed Slytherin like. Darius could only be proud of the niece he was going to gain.

"You are aware Dumbles is putting Arthur Weasley as minister correct?" Darius asked and Hermione nodded. "Fudge will still be Minister until end of term and he will bring Hell upon Dumbledore and the school. I believe it will be in the form of one Dolores Umbridge, or as we will call her D. Umbitch. I'm going to use her to remove a bit of credibility from Dumbledore. Fudge thinks Dumbles is trying to take over the ministry. Dumbitch will be his eyes and report anything that points to individualism any punish people for it."

"You mean she's going to punish us for our humanity?" Hermione interrupted angrily.

"Obviously you have never met the woman. If you are not above her in the ministry she believes that you aren't human." Darius said sadly. "This is where my strategy comes to action. You two are going to hide in a group. Dumbitch will look for individual upstarts and not group work. I need you guys to act like good ministry loving students. This will keep her off your trail and make your lives easier. Harry is very opinionated so I need you reel him in. Do you understand?" Darius asked sternly. Hermione nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Do you know how she will punish?" Hermione asked thinking.

"She will mostly use illegal means like Blood Quills and torture methods. It will be very painful and give her the feeling of power. I also have a little side mission for you. Working with Draco, you will send the Junior Death Eaters to Dumbitch. It will keep them from doing anything drastic and it will allow you to keep in Dumbitch's good graces by sending her rebels; if needed have them confounded to say anti-ministry ideals. It shouldn't be too hard with their leader Tommy back." Darius stated his plan for the young ones. Hermione accepted and went off to bed. Darius had the next challenge to face; he had to discuss his plan with Cissa.

Cissa listened in to her beloved's plan and was proud of him; it was a brilliant plan and had only a few flaws but she would help beat them out. Cissa's Ravenclaw mind went to work on fixing the glaring hole in this plan. 'Dumbledore isn't going to sit around and let the student populous be terrorized by this woman. I'm glad I am a powerful member of the upper politics and have more power than her. Lucius did have a use in that I suppose; all of his bribing and backstage deals had made numerous political allies, which by default are now mine. Darius will be pleased that I still have political power.' Cissa thought happily. Darius came into the room and gave her a kiss on the head.

"My beloved, I again returned to ask guidance from your superior mind." Darius asked massaging Cissa's shoulders sensually. He still gave her the small kisses on her neck. Cissa was really having trouble thinking about anything at that moment. Darius had acquired some skill in keeping Cissa in a randy mood. 'How does he ever expect to get anything done when he makes me want to do nothing else than tie him to the bed and shag him relentlessly!' Cissa thought.

"My dear Darius your plan only has one major fault and that's thinking Dumbledore will sit around and ignore the disruptions that bitch will cause." Cissa said through gasps of pleasure. Darius felt his pulse quicken at her gasps. Darius could also feel something else picking at him.

"Cissa what happens when a minister is murdered before he sets a successor?" Darius asked relieving the nagging feeling. Cissa seemed to think a moment and Darius removed his hands. Cissa was saddened by the loss but could think better now. 'I don't think it has happened before…'

"Shit! The Chief Mugwump would gain control until a new Minister could be agreed on." Cissa said realizing what this would mean. 'Dumbledore would control the ministry without being elected and would stay by his promise to never run. That would give Dumbledore the time he needed to get what he needed done and set up his grand plan. Oh my poor, Darius he'll hate this' Cissa thought sadly. She was surprised that Darius looked pleased.

"Even now you are thinking about how I would feel about how this changes things. It makes me love you so." Darius explained. "Dumbles isn't a master manipulator for nothing. I will just have to up my game. Annoyingly, Tommy doesn't seem to be moving anywhere; that worries me. Tommy isn't a manipulator he is a warrior and fears death. He is keeping himself hidden; without Snape no one knows where he is or what he's doing. Dammit…I shouldn't have killed him so quickly." Darius stated his worries. Narcissa did what she had to do; a big slap to his face.

"No doubt. You can't have it going against Dumbledore and Tommy. They will exploit it mercilessly__and trap you. I will not allow you to fail this Darius; you have me now and I'll be damned if I lose you again!" Cissa said angrily. Darius was still trying to recoil from the slap. 'Well so much for sleep tonight.' Darius thought before Jumping Cissa right there and making sure she was thoroughly satisfied.

**Headmaster's office,**

Dumbledore sat and thought in the quiet of his quarters. 'Severus, you would have been valuable at this point; you could easily tell me what Riddle is doing. Herman changed to you in order to escape the wrath of the Death Eaters, probably Bellatrix mostly, and hide underneath my nose. Harry has been noticeably different this year; more mature and confident. I hate to do it but I must break the boy to make him malleable again. Darius Black is another confusing part of this game; he appeared with Sirius, a major obstacle in my plan, and has no record. The lack of a record would lead me to believe he is lying to me but I felt no lies from him. I can't try to use legimency on him because he may have the mental defensives of a vampire; and it's a basic thing to remember, do not go into the minds of werewolves or vampires, the strain on yourself would rip your mind apart. I will have to find a way to see if I can get him to tell me the truth. Potions have no effect on vampires so truth serum is out. What a conundrum this is. I literally have to believe everything he says is a lie; however that's not likely to be true it would be very hard to manage a web that large. I would know well about webs of lies. Riddle hasn't made a move in a long time. Is he searching for something? Could he be after the rest of the prophecy? It would make sense after all he has gone by it so far; he marked Harry as his equal. Tom's taking too long to make a move. Is he trying to get everyone to believe Harry and I are out of our minds and put us in a place of rabid paranoia? It is something his easily predictable mind would come up with. Tom isn't as big a threat currently as the fudge ball.' Dumbledore chuckled at the thought. 'He is going to make the school hell until he is sacked and replaced. Arthur is a good man and I really don't want to get him assassinated. Arthur will agree with me on needing more focus toward fighting Tom. Molly has been insufferable lately complaining that Harry ignored Ginerva and a few times went to the bathroom to vomit. Dumbledore could understand the effects of too much obsession toward you; however vomiting at the mere thought of being with Ginerva? That could not do. Harry wasn't all that strong to begin with having him vomit the remaining amounts would not do. Molly will not get her giant family after all. Ginerva… does she realize she is being used by her mother or has Molly completely removed her own will by now? I notice everything she does is what Molly would want; falling for Harry, removing obstacles to her mother's plans, her school work, the interference of any other thoughts besides Molly's. Oh dear…that's not good…she may be a hindrance if that's the case. She would convince Harry to not fulfill his destiny by any means necessary. They need to be removed then. Harry has been incredibly distant with them anyhow; Ronald is the only one he even remotely talks to. Very well then I have a plan. It should work with him.

**Gaunt Manor, **

Bellatrix was caught at a time where all she had to do was think. Bellatrix was not as crazy as people thought. She shifted styles and voices because it made her unpredictable. She had learned at a young age when your unpredictable you aren't caught often. Bellatrix had hated her parents for how controlling they were. Andromeda was ignored after her relationship to Tonks; Cissa never escaped and was made trapped. Bellatrix was controlled like a slave and treated as such. Soon, even Cissa found something to relieve her control, Darius. 'He was so different. He knew I fell for him at first sight and let me stalk him. I know he did it to help me out. I love him for that. I needed an escape from my wicked parents and he gave it to me. Darius…you saw me when no one else did. You always knew I was there but let me continue watching; sometimes you even did strange things for me to take notes about. You loved Cissa though…I was jealous but Cissa needed you more as she was trapped more than I. I had turned seventeen when you came. Then you were taken away from me…by that bastard Lucius…and mother. I wanted to find you and show you were still loved. Then I found about your little sister's death…how sad you must have been…I compared it to losing Cissa…I couldn't think about it for very long it hurt too badly. I am so sorry that happened…' Bellatrix remembered easily. She looked around the room she was in and felt terrible. 'Here I am serving the man who killed Lily. Darius I know you have returned. Only you would do something as barbaric as what you did to Lucius. Oh Darius that made me so wet. I was dripping for you. I wished I could find you so I could relieve this urge. Rhodolphus doesn't even come close to you in size or stamina. He has no sense of pleasuring a woman; not like you my precious Darius, you would never leave me unsatisfied. How stupid of me to think like that…You are Cissa's man her one and only. I'm just the unwanted baggage that you never minded…I love you so much…if only I could come to you and beg for your care again. I miss you Darius; the Dark Lord is nothing compared to you, I realize this now. Soon, my love we will meet again and I will serve you like no other.' Bellatrix declared in her head. She had other pressing issues however; the Dark Lord had lost two important inner circle members in the last two months. Bella greatly enjoyed reading Lucius's obituary. She didn't recall one ever being mentioned with Snape. 'Darius, my master, you work fast unlike the weak old man. 'Bella thought happily. Bella had to be careful of her thoughts within the Dark Lords presence due to his natural legimency skill. Bella had developed good defenses but he could still slip through them. 'Darius may need me to spy on the Dark Lord. Yes it is something I can do to please him. Maybe Cissa will let me stay then.' Bella thought. Cissa was a lot smarter than Bella and Bella knew she needed to be approved by her sister before anything. 'Cissa would understand that I could love him as well…I won't delude myself into thinking that she would share. Ha. Even if she would he certainly wouldn't; Darius is too much of a noble man for that.' Bella thought amused. Bella cleared her head of all the thoughts on a Ménage à trois with Darius and Cissy.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Sirius felt better with the arrival of his family and the ensuing Christmas shenanigans. The end of the day was bittersweet though. They had all left and Sirius felt lonely. Dumbledore forced him to reside in this Hellhole for his "protection". Sirius hated this place and almost preferred his old Azkaban cell…almost. Sirius really knew why Dumbledore left him here; it was to keep him away from Harry. Sirius really was starting to dislike the fucker for his new prison cell. Darius wanted to get him out but Sirius would stop him and tell him it would alert Dumbledore to something was up. Sirius was really losing resolve though. 'Perhaps I will write around and see if I can't get responses.' Sirius thought amused. 'Who to try first?' something in the back of his mind kept saying Bellatrix. Sirius didn't like that idea. 'Who's to say she'll even read the message? 'Sirius laughed to himself. 'What the hell? If I don't use any personal information it should be alright.' Sirius thought.

_Dear Insane bitch,_

_ This is your dashing relative Sirius. Seriously ha ha ha. I assume if you're reading this you are a perfectly normal person and are in love with Darius Evans. Ha ha! Not likely in a million years. I am sure you are fuming by this point. Ha Ha! You never wore perfume._

_Signed_

_The pretty one, Sirius_

Sirius looked over his handiwork carefully and inspected it to have any codes after he found none sent it off with an owl that looked about to die any second.

"Take this to Bellatrix Lestrange" Sirius asked the owl who looked at him like he was insane himself. "Just take it you bloody bird." Sirius said impatiently. The owl took off defying the look of itself and Sirius debated whether or not the bird would ever come back. Sirius eventually returned to the desk and thought about how anyone would react to him writing a letter to the vile Bellatrix. Sirius had an odd feeling that something was coming. Sirius went to bed that night greatly relaxed compared to the several nights before it. Sirius walked into the kitchen and saw a surprising thing. The bloody bird was back with another letter. "Oh crap." Sirius said before gathering up the letter and opening it carefully. He actually cut the envelope with a dead house elf's teeth. After getting the letter out with no horrible occurrences he began to read.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I am glad to assure you that you are indeed correct about me being a normal person and being in love with Darius. While being true that I never wore perfume while you were around I where it quite often nowadays. I am glad to see you are still your normal unfunny self. If you have to joke over your own name you obviously need to take a comedy class or something because that's kind of pathetic. Before you throw this away thinking there's no way this is Bellatrix Lestrange; well that's kind of true since I divorced Rhodolphus or he divorced me it doesn't matter really it was mutual. I know for thirteen years you were in Azkaban even though you were innocent. I was there when Peter was made a Death Eater. Even though I am with the Death Eaters doesn't mean I am one. Please Tell my beloved Darius that I am at his disposal for anything he needs even sexual needs. I have chosen to serve him rather than the Dark Lord as he is becoming weak. I have seen it he was unconscious for a short while before September_. _Currently we are not doing anything because the Dark Lord is trying to figure out why he has become weaker._ _The death of Snape was a large blow to the Dark Lord and it caused him to lose all info about the Order. The Glorious Death of Lucius was a blow to him as well but more on a financial end. I am glad to report he has no finances to push his agenda which will slow him for a time. My master should be able to focus on the old man for now. I will now send reports to you to send to him that way you have something to do besides argue with Mother all day. Give her a slap for me!_

_Signed_

_Bella_

_Darius's eternal servant_

Sirius was stunned, befuddled, bewildered, and confused about this letter. It gave proof of Bellatrix intentions with the blood quill written last line "Darius's eternal servant". Sirius didn't know what to make of this and decided to do as she specified. Although sending it to Cissa first to see what she made of it. Sirius sat down and thought of something. 'How do you slap a portrait?' Sirius asked the empty room.

**Darius's House,**

Narcissa woke up late in the day but surprisingly before Darius. 'I must have really worn him out last night' Cissa thought smirking. She went into the next room and was startled by an owl with two letters attached. She took off the higher one and read it carefully. 'Sirius wrote a letter to Bella? That's unlike him.' Cissa thought. She then took the letter Bella had written. Cissa had to believe this was a great bit of luck they needed. Cissa always wondered why he would reject every other woman who came on to him but let Bella stalk him. Cissa didn't know if this was planned or Darius's own helping-people-thing. She smirked at the thought. Bella had become a sister again despite her love for Darius was far more obsessive than Narcissa's. 'Bella has written in blood that she was Darius's servant; almost as binding as a Vow. Darius won't like the thought very much though' Cissa thought sadly. 'Bella doesn't know anything but being a slave…' Cissa thought cursing her mother to the bottom of all Hells. Cissa would explain all of this to Darius when he woke up. Cissa read the line about giving mother a slap. 'How do you slap a portrait?' Cissa asked the silent room. ____


	6. Chapter 6

1996:

**Hogwarts,**

Darius sat down and looked around the staff table and instantly saw disgust on the face of Dumbitch. 'Going to be a big pain in my ass' Darius thought annoyed. He also noticed his allies looking with disgust but at Dumbitch rather than himself. Dumbledore seemed awfully calm about the situation. Darius debated with himself about this turn of events; one hand he could focus on discrediting Dumbles a bit; the other hand Dumbles held a lot of political power with people in general. Darius as things go was prejudiced against for being a quarter-vampire. The funny thing was he was extremely popular in the Vampire covens; their support on everything would be a powerful factor against Tommy. In the political world he was at a huge disadvantage; Cissa had connections but could not bring a majority to stop what Dumbles wanted.

"I see that there is a filthy creature in the room would someone explain why?" Dumbitch asked sickeningly sweet. Darius lifted an eyebrow.

"Filthy? I just bathed this morning. I can't be filthy yet." Darius joked and got a few snickers and a smile from Dumbles. Dumbitch looked taken aback by the lack of understanding that Darius was a filthy creature and needed to be removed.

"No, you misunderstand; you are by Ministry guidelines a Dark creature and should not be permitted anywhere near magical children." Dumbitch explained really slowly. Darius looked bored.

"You know the same could be said about you Toad Woman." Darius said before getting up. "Obviously I have to prepare my defense against the future treason case." Darius stated easily before walking out of the room. Dumbledore sighed and felt for the man; he himself would have one by end of the term but because of his numerous titles it would take a lot longer for them to get him. Darius would be pushed by the "Toad Woman" as Darius called her until he performed an illegal act. 'It's convenient that Darius has never even broken a rule at the school. Dolores will have a hard time pressing him into anything. Although Harry might be in trouble…' Dumbledore thought. Dolores had started spewing on about filthy creatures and Half-breeds and whatever else.

Darius had left to the impenetrable fortress he called an office. Darius doubted even Dumbles could get in here without trouble. He had to hope he could behave easily while promoting that Dumbles was openly allowing torture methods to be used against students. Dumbitch would be the ultimate pawn in this round. Darius had won the first round getting Harry to Minerva as allies and stopping Tommy in his tracks. Darius also won a victory eliminating Snape; Dumbles and Tommy's spy was no more; the great news was that he had his own spy in Bella. Darius was not happy when he found out what she had done. Darius lamented in the fact she was a slave but accepted her role as a valuable spy. It did not come across him as a romantic stalking he had always figured Bella was watching over Cissa.

Narcissa was still in the Staff meeting watching the bitch insult her beloved. 'She should be thankful it's me though because if Bella heard this she would be well past insane.' Cissa thought devilishly. When the actual meeting started with Narcissa's introduction into the staff she was delighted to have so many well-wishers. The bitch actually came close to talk with her.

"Mrs. Black you would do well to stay away from the creature." Dumbitch said with obvious hatred. Cissa was a second away from killing the vile toad.

"Listen to me well Bitch. I am still a political entity and you will not tell me who I associate with you especially will not keep me away from the man who should have been my husband in the first place! Darius is the man I love and if you even breathe at him wrong I still have my sister's favor." Cissa said with incredible malice. Dumbitch looked petrified at the thought and made Narcissa actually think about telling Bella about it after her part was done with. Cissa loved having her sister back and her fearsome reputation made her an even better weapon. 'Of course she isn't just a weapon! She is still a person Cissa! You can't fall into your parents' role.' Cissa demanded of herself. Cissa made her own way back to her office and sat down.

Harry had just woken up and was immediately lectured by Hermione. Hermione stressed the importance to stay out of Dumbitch's way. Harry nodded and listened to Darius's plan carefully.

"He's going to use her against herself?" Harry asked confused. Hermione shook her head and tried to explain again. Harry seemed to get the point this time and looked dark. "What if she goes after Darius?" Harry asked scared. Hermione told him about Darius or Cissa's plan for that. Harry laughed about it afterward. "That's so simple. It'll work perfectly." Harry remarked thoughtfully. Hermione only nodded and continued to walk. They soon stumbled across Ron who was boasting to everyone he could find about his father becoming Minister and how Ron would ultimately become superior. Harry had face palmed and Hermione looked disgusted. Ron was soon running toward them to join them in whatever escapade they were doing.

"Whatcha guys doing? Making trouble? Killing giant beasts? Illegal activities?" Ron asked numerous questions. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and looked at Ron.

"We're going to class." They both said. Ron looked extremely disappointed but soon went off to find more people to brag to. "Think he's finally lost his mind?" Harry asked.

"When did he ever have one really?" Hermione sighed sadly. They both lamented the loss of their idiot shield. Soon Harry and Hermione came across a sight they had hoped to never see; Draco and Pansy being romantic. Pansy soon realized they weren't alone. So naturally she did what one did in this situation; she shrieked loudly. Harry felt a ringing in his ears for several minutes after that and Hermione wasn't much better. Soon everyone calmed down and they stared silently at each other.

"Um…hello cousin" Draco started nervously.

"Hello Draco." Harry said pleasantly; even though on the inside he was softer than pudding.

"Hello Hermione." Pansy said while moving toward Hermione for a hug. Hermione didn't exactly reciprocate the gesture. "Too soon? I'm sorry but I have been being awful to keep Draco safe. I really didn't mean anything I insulted you with." Pansy apologized and Hermione accepted knowing Lucius was the reason for Draco's behavior.

"Well we should all get along better considering we are all now basically relatives." Harry remarked trying to create a peace between them. They all nodded and smiled.

"That's truer than I'd like to admit." Draco said easily. Pansy leaned into him slightly. "We had better go I have class with mum…" Draco looked nervous for some reason. Pansy looked at their faces and chuckled.

"Narcissa is a very stern teacher and has high expectations of Slytherin since Snape was a biased teacher. Draco worries he really wasn't good enough and will disappoint his mother." Pansy explained while Draco looked amazed. Harry now had the thought of terror run through his mind. 'Oh crap, what did Snape put my skill level; brain-dead troll?' Harry thought. Draco and Pansy left Harry and Hermione standing there. Harry could have won a most comical scared face competition with the face he was sporting. Hermione hoped Harry would change expressions soon because this one was, albeit funny, not attractive. Eventually, Harry came to accept that she would see that he wasn't stupid. Hermione was just glad she wouldn't have to kiss that facial expression forever.

**Potions Class,**

Narcissa would spend this day getting to know her students. She was so excited for this; she wouldn't like most of the Slytherin males but there were only four of them. Draco was one of them so he'd be fine. The others were Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini. 'Death Eater fathers for Crabbe and Goyle and Zambini a mystery. I will have to be careful around them.' Cissa thought casually. The students were entering the room now her excitement returned. When all of them entered she felt at peace.

"I would like to spend today getting to know one another. I believe it would be very rewarding." Cissa said and went around to each table and had them tell her their names. Naturally, she skipped Draco and Pansy. "Alright any questions for me?" Narcissa asked.

"Did the Prophet really get that story from you?" Daphne asked quickly. Narcissa was taken aback.

"I told them it myself. Every word of it was true really." Cissa answered.

"Is Professor Black your new Husband?" Pansy asked snickering a bit. Narcissa had to smile. 'Want to play little girl? Let's see how you react to this.' Cissa thought amused.

"Darius Black is indeed my husband and we had a Honeymoon during Christmas. We went at it like drunken monkeys the whole time." Cissa answered much to the shock of everyone in the room. Pansy was stunned by the answer; Daphne was thinking if she could even do that; Draco was rolling on the ground clutching his head and screaming; and everyone else was trying to forget it was said; except Crabbe and Goyle who were confused at the word, indeed.

"Was the sex great?" Daphne asked really quietly. Cissa heard it however and nodded to her. Daphne blushed to maroon. Narcissa managed to get the class calm again and gave Draco a calming draught.

"How will this class run? Snape gave Slytherins automatic Exceptional and everyone else barely passable." Zambini asked calmly. Narcissa hoped Lily was torturing the bastard in Hell.

"I admit I have a lot of work to do on the essence of finding out who was really worth their grade. I will run this class on merit and work. If you do well you will be fine and if you work hard you will be fine. I will not allow slackers in my class." Narcissa answered revealing some of her irritants. Draco thought about having Darius as a father. 'Darius has been more of a father to me than anyone. He also is making mother happy. What else can I ask for in a father?' Draco thought peacefully. Pansy was thinking something similar. 'Darius has all but signed a written agreement for me to marry Draco. Dad will want it in a contract at least to get some money out of it. Then Darius will be my father-in-law! Yay!' Pansy thought happily. Narcissa watched the happy faces of most of the children except Crabbe and Goyle who were still trying to work out what indeed meant. Narcissa was sure that there was no fucking way that these were the future potion masters as Snape wrote them to be. 'Darius would be rolling on the ground in laughter at the thought that Snape held. (I sure was for a bit while writing the part.) The class was over before Crabbe ventured a guess at what indeed meant.

"Does indeed mean to go to the bathroom?" Crabbe asked hopefully. Narcissa pushed him out of the room before releasing her own laughter. Narcissa finally calmed down enough to decide to send her sister a letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_ I hope you are doing well and I am glad to have you back. I missed having you around. I have seen your last letter and was surprised that we would love the same man. I have no real issues with it but I thought I would let you know that I have married Darius. I hope you will understand that while I have no problems sharing him with you; he will fight it vehemently just like he did with your servitude. I have convinced him to keep you. It took a long time…God was it good…anyway he will not accept any sexual favors but he is very proud that you are willing to help him so dangerously. I was so angered earlier today; that bitch had the nerve to say our beloved Darius was a dark creature and I needed to stay away from him. Well I doubt I'll hear from her again about that or you may be "visiting" the ugly bitch. I will let you go now Bella._

_Signed_

_Your sister,_

_Mrs. Evans _

Narcissa felt that the letter would give Bella the information she wanted her to get. Darius could not remember marring her because at the time he was drunk on muggle alcohol. Cissa noticed it had more effect than the magical equivalence. Darius had asked her to marry him and she immediately accepted. Afterward they made love like drunken monkeys for about six days. Well they had made love numerous times and never left the bed; it went have sex, sleep, then back to sex. Narcissa was sore for the rest of the month. A few times Cissa wondered how Bella would work in this environment. Narcissa was always taught that pureblood males usually had more than one wife. 'Purebloods may have figured having a backup wife was a good idea but it would only lead to issues in the future.' Cissa remembered sadly.

**DADA Class, **

Darius was feeling elated the first part of his plan was working now. Dumbitch had fallen into the plot easily; however her spat with Cissa had made a small problem. Dumbitch was afraid to do anything rash toward Darius; he really enjoyed the peace it brought though. Well he had a surprise today. There she was sitting in a desk in the back of the room staring disdainfully. Darius was fine with this; it would give a good amount of knowledge on what pushed her buttons. 'I'm going to have fun today.' Darius thought. He knew the reason she was there; the Dueling club started today and Darius had brought a friend back to help. 'Nymphs current amore I think' Darius chuckled. Remus had already entered the room by the time Darius finished his thought.

"Hello, Remus. Darius said happily. He notices Dumbitch nearly have a coronary at another creature in the room. Remus seemed to notice as well and looked away quickly.

"So what do I need to do?" Remus asked politely. Darius was still laughing at the face that Dumbitch was making. Remus snapped in front of his face. "Hey! Wake up!" Remus all but yelled. Darius turned back to him and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry I figured I would let you do the demonstration for the DC. Snape did the last one and it did not attract too many people. I hope to put a much more popular face to it. Also you were a werewolf and I wanted to see her reaction." He pointed to the still overdramatic face of Dumbitch. Remus chuckled beside himself.

"Alright so how many do you expect?" Remus asked curious.

"I would expect at least thirty my best class. After all Harry is the other face of this thing. I'm not one to toot my own horn but I am pretty popular as well. Not quite as much as you but I can hold my own." Darius answered before students started arriving and seeing Remus; their faces showed such happiness and Dumbitch was still gaping like a fish. 'Damn how long can she do that?' Darius thought seriously impressed. The students were more than happy to see Remus back in the classroom and thrilled he was going to be around a while.

"Alright, since we're all here let us get started. Darius you will have the other half of this duel." Remus said giving Darius a chill down his spine. 'He's no Auror but damned if couldn't have been.' Darius thought slightly paused. Dumbitch looked even worse over there in the corner; gaping like a fish even more rapidly. Darius sighed it wouldn't look like there was a way out of it. Darius stepped into the evil oppressive circle. Remus was waiting for him and waited the opening sound. Harry ironically was the opening sound. Remus shot off three stunners and a paralyzer. Darius countered with two shields and a dodge. Darius somehow felt right at home. Remus continued his rapid assault; more stunners and a disarming charm. Darius was biding his time looking for that all too needed opening. Darius used a more powerful shield and returned the disarming charm. Remus looked momentarily winded but recovered quickly. Darius realized what this truly a battle between a werewolf and vampire; the battles never really end only stopped for a time. 'Damn, the stamina of a werewolf will be the trouble here.' Darius thought losing hope in a quick match. Remus dodged the parried charm and sent a few more paralyzers. Darius used his vampire speed to look really cool and dodge them closely. (Think The Matrix) Darius was glad to have the stamina of a vampire or Remus would have wiped the floor with him. 'The thought of him losing a duel will never come to me; at least an honest one.' Darius thought still dodging numerous stunners. Darius decided to send a few stunners of his own and watch Remus use a shield against them. Darius was teetering on the edge of the circle while Remus was in the middle. Remus sent out a powerful blasting charm. Darius instead of dodging found his opening and jumped into the blast and knocked over Remus. Darius moved into the center while Remus was kneeling getting upward. Darius used the momentum and shot a few stunners. Remus rolled over and shot a paralyzer. Darius sidestepped the spell and shot his own paralyzer. Remus still dodged and used another blasting charm. Darius dodged this one not being in a position to attack. 'Damn Remus has not lost any steps with his age. Normally that's a good thing but not when it is against ME!' Darius thought getting a bit annoyed at the danger that this was starting to present. Darius took a risk and jumped toward Remus; the stunner on Darius lips; however Remus had other ideas, using the moment Remus stunned Darius mid-air and called the match. 'Damn. Oh well it was worth it that fight should bring a lot of attention' Darius thought while stunned on the ground. He looked at the ceiling carefully and noticed a pixie. 'Oh shit.' was the thought Darius had before a water balloon was dropped on his face. Darius really hoped that this was water and not something else.

"That was amazing." Several students said excited. Darius noticed that Dumbitch was hiding under the desk she was sitting in before. He also noticed that there were several other teachers watching while making small claps. Harry was speechless on how that went; he never believed Moony had such competitive spirit in him. Hermione was also impressed that professor Lupin had such skill.

"It was indeed a spectacular battle even actual pros would have to strive to match it." Flitwick commented from the side. Darius couldn't help but feel proud of himself; even though it was mostly stunners, paralyzers, and shields. 'There is also the being a vampire in that.' Darius thought lowering his achievement.

"While you will never be able to do the dodging Darius did with my paralyzers you can get pretty good." Remus said happily. Dumbitch had once again become normal.

"Vile Creature! How dare you even be here much less talk to normal people." The dumb bitch screeched. Remus was sullen at the implications she was saying. Harry and Hermione were angry but more worried about Lupin. Most of the teachers were angry but couldn't touch her or not dared to. Darius was livid; the urge to have her rip off her own flesh ate at him; the inner vampire demanded satisfaction; even the inner vampire was pissed at her. Darius walked over to the now trembling bitch power radiating off of the quarter-vampire. The gaze he gave seemed to melt some of her face; the power he was giving off gave everyone a good look at the true power of this man. Remus was almost stunned a guy he had only met this morning was about to kill for him being insulted. 'The power he gives off is almost enough to bend the wolf down…it's really tangible and melting the woman's face off.' Remus thought strangely. It was true the longer Darius stood next to the bitch the more of her face seemed to disappear.

"You have the nerve to insult my friend? A man who defeated me in a duel? A man who will always have more honor and loyalty than you will ever gain? I would implore you to leave before I do something incredibly disturbing to you." Darius said in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine; some of the females actually fainted. Remus noticed how dark and powerful the voice was and resolved to never anger the man. 'He can melt faces for God's sake!' He thought quickly. Dumbitch made a retreat so fast that even Darius was impressed. He turned to Remus and made an apologetic face. Remus smiled and gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you for defending me. I would be honored to be your friend." Remus said easily. Darius relaxed greatly and wasn't thinking about how his plan had been setback. Harry and Hermione were glad that Darius was calmed down the aura was back to a happy one rather than earlier with the enraged one.

**Headmaster's office,**

Dumbledore did his best to repair the horribly melted face of the stupid woman. 'You are so stupid to piss him off; even I feared his power for a moment; never mind the fact I felt it from here or the many fainting students. 'Dumbledore thought still stunned. Dumbitch was still in hysterics and weeping uncontrollably. He sent the annoying woman away and thought on how glad he was Darius wasn't against him…yet. 'Oh yes I remember who you are now Darius Evans. You have impressed me and I am sure that you will be after me. Tom's recent inability to move I have you to thank so greatly. If I knew a way I would spare you the pain of losing Harry also but I could not find one and am sure that my path is right.' Dumbledore sank into his chair. 'The loss of Severus has hindered my plan greatly though. Yes Darius you had so much to gain by killing him; forcing me to bring in your wife; a brilliant move on your part. You are possibly the single greatest hostile asset I've ever had. Narcissa poses a similar threat but in smaller ways; she has no reason to fight me as Darius does. She has many connections in the political world and could manipulate them to hold me off on my plans. Then there is Sirius who was a major problem in the first place but now if he joins with Darius then they will have considerable pull in the order.' Dumbledore grasped this new information with a weak base. 'Arthur will have to be assassinated almost immediately after his inauguration. I need to power up the military for when Tom does strike back. Darius isn't opposing my fight with Tom just the issue with Harry…if I hold off on them could I find another way? No I have come too far to back out now.' Dumbledore debated with himself. It was true that he had not searched every facet of magic. The knowledge on Horcruxes was extremely limited and often had no relevance to removing one safely. Dumbledore sighed. 'How much loss can one man take…I've only lost one and Darius has lost two already…I doubt I could handle that much.' Dumbledore thought sadly. Dumbledore changed his thinking to another problem Molly Weasley. Molly was after a great deal of money and she wanted it only to have it. She wanted Harry to die but not before writing a will that gave all his money to Ginerva and by default her mother. Dumbledore's plan did not call for such abuse of the boy and his finances. Harry would not leave a will and it would still be under Dumbledore's control at least until he gave it to Darius who by all rights should have control of it now. Darius was not a stupid man as being able to fool Dumbledore proved that easily. He would have shown Harry to avoid such things as Love potions and similar things. Dumbledore was slightly glad about that it would make getting rid of them easier. 'An attack by tom would fit nicely here; a horrible tragedy that most of the Weasleys were struck down in a fight. That would be a great way to show Tom was back.' Dumbledore thought slightly pensive. 'More death for the greater good…isn't that right Gellert?' Dumbledore thought sadly. He soon went to work on a way to alert Death Eaters of a weakened Burrow with Harry inside.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Bellatrix watched in boredom; this had become a regular occurrence lately. Here she was watching Voldemort torture his own followers for his own faults. Voldemort had no indication that one of his Horcruxes was gone. Bella had been the "good servant" and was exempt from the torture. She felt disgusting. This man needed to be destroyed for hurting her Darius; she could only hope the order would come soon. Bella had recently looked at Voldemort in a new light. She no longer viewed him as a lord; no self-respecting lord would kill his own followers for his own faults. 'Darius would never hurt me or Cissy; he is a true man who accepts his faults with ease and overcomes them rather than convince himself others are to blame. My master, he is the true lord of the land and will lead us to greatness. This pathetic fool who doesn't even have genitalia thinks he could defeat my master? I laugh at the thought.' She thought once she had retired to the tiny room she lived in. She noticed a small bird with a letter attached; it smelled laced with perfume. 'Very clever Cissy, training a bird to follow my perfume.' Bella thought happily. Bella took the letter and read it carefully. A part of her was happy they were married and Cissy was willing to share while another part was mad about not being able to please him with her still very wet loins. 'Darius you noble fool. You deny yourself pleasure for the sake of your upbringing.' Bella thought mildly tempted to show him what she would do for him. She got to the part with Dumbitch. 'That stupid Bitch she should be throwing herself upon Darius feet begging for him to take her as a slave! I am sure that he wouldn't repulsive as she is; however if I get the order to kill her I will be sure to make her beg for that chance!' Bella thought furiously. 'Cissy is the only woman who can even remotely begin to think of being his equal. I am his most important servant and have the sworn duty to ensure all of his obstacles are brought down.' Bella added easily. 'The stupid fool in the other room is a small obstacle right now but he is still one. I will kill him soon; it will be easy to snake his back and cut the head off. How else do you kill such a snake?' Bella thought still angry that someone had the nerve to insult her beloved master.

Voldemort had finished the torture of his weak lieutenants. He moved on to the thoughts he was having on his power drop. My Horcruxes are undisturbed as of the moment; pherhaps I should leave one with Bella to put into her vault. 'I have to assume the hideous creatures are not bluffing when they say it is impregnable.' Voldemort thought. He pondered about something important. I must make a move on something Bella is becoming bored and I need to show the world I am still powerful! A report came from one of his spies.

"My Lord, Harry Potter has been sighted at the dwelling the Blood traitors live. There are no Aurors currently guarding." The messenger said. Voldemort thought a moment. 'it's unlike the old man to let his golden puppy too far off his chain this is most likely a mistake but it was a target for his grand opening debut.

"Get my Death Eaters! We have blood traitors to kill!" Voldemort said emphatically. Bella received the call and was debating killing them would interfere in her master's plan. They had not been mentioned to her as important or unimportant. She would kill the females and hope her master would not be displeased. She watched the other Death Eaters brimmed with excitement. Bella only showed mild interest which would soon be turned into glee while killing the females. Draco had once mentioned how the little Weasley girl would be fond over her master's nephew. Bella reasoned that the mother would help her daughter by any means necessary including dosing masters nephew. 'That horrid woman! She would hold master's nephew hostage! This is something I cannot allow. Harry is no longer my enemy so I should help him and then master will be pleased.' Bella reasoned quickly.

**The Burrow,**

Molly was surprised at the return of Ron. Ron had sparse details that said due to dad becoming minister going to school was no longer needed. Molly didn't like it but the money return would be nice in ensuring that Harry would forever be in love with Ginny. Ginny also had returned home due to a quidditch injury that took a lot longer to heal. Arthur was at work so it was only those three in the house.

The loud popping of numerous people in black robes was a scary sight to behold. The Death Eaters went in silently went in expecting a fight. The area around the house was clear except for a few minor goblins. Several minutes into their arrival they waited for the ambush but none came. The look of it was that there was no sign of Potter being there. Voldemort chuckled a bit; this was too easy. The Death Eaters moved closer to the house and found no defensive ward whatsoever; it was mildly boring to Voldemort. Bella had a different thought in her mind. 'This is where the next minister lives, why are there no defenses whatsoever?' Bella thought for a reason but found none and moved forward a bit. Eventually the Death Eaters rendered it safe to enter and went inside. Bella was surprised more than anything. Here was Ronald Weasley above the bodies of dead mother and sister. Blood covered him and Bella assumed it was from the corpses on the ground. Bella felt that this wasn't in her masters plan at all. Voldemort was not as unhappy with the situation.

"So one of the traitors has decided to see the truth; how interesting for you young Ronald. I happen to need someone close to Harry." Voldemort offered Ronald.

"Of course my lord." Ronald answered.

Authors note: I didn't write the spells over and over for obvious reasons. I hope you like the twist I set up. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gaunt Manor,**

Bella was stunned beyond measure that the Weasley boy had killed his family and then accepted a place with the snake fool. Immediately afterward, Bella had sent a message to her master about this. She hoped it would get to him quickly; she was not sure what to do about it. 'Probably nothing it's unimportant that Ronald is here he is a worm whose only use is to be a shield for the snake.' Bella relaxed herself. 'The foolish boy will be destroyed when my master chooses. Oh master…how I crave your rough caress and your powerful thrusts.' Bella thought easily.

Ronald had made it into the big leagues. A place where he could get everything he wanted. Ron had little regret killing his family. He was Ronald Weasley the greatest wizard I the world. Sure he will play with Voldemort for a little while but soon he will take over and have women lining up to take seed from him. There was still an obstacle to his ascension to God; Harry Potter. Harry had the people on his side and many powerful allies. Ron had plans to kill him (naturally they are stupid and doomed to fail).

Voldemort was not unaware of the simpletons thoughts he had no mental defenses and it was easy. 'How the hell is he even alive…seriously I have met trolls that have more intelligence than this boy. It is beyond me I can't find a single sentient creature dumber than him' Voldemort thought dejectedly.

Bella was just finishing her stimulation on her wet core. 'Master…so good…yes.' Bella finished and enjoyed the feeling. She could now think clearly. The small bird returned and had a simple note upon it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_ Ronald is by far the dumbest creature on Earth_ _and I'm including the basic 'puffs. He believes that he will ascend to God…he lost his sanity a long time ago. I don't see him as a major problem but I thank you for the information. I believe I will have a change of assignment for you soon. I will see you very soon. I'm sure I'll find you very useful._

_Signed_

_Your master,_

_Darius_

Bella surged with excitement; he may not have meant to but sent a lot of sexual thoughts through the letter.She was glad she had released already otherwise she would need immediate relief. 'Master you are so kind and sexy…I want you so much. I know you love me; it's not wrong for us to explore it' Bella thought her desire rapidly increasing.

Voldemort was still looking for some form of life stupider that the boy, Ronald Weasley, but the search was still going terribly. 'I can't believe I can't find even an object that is dumb as that stupid bastard' Voldemort thought even more hopeless.

Ron was now planning his assault on the school. 'I will find a group of flying giants and send them with the flying pigs to launch a series of magical pies at the faces of everyone. After that I will send in the army of random peoples. Then I will have a castle…to do what was I doing again?' Ronald thought with the rapid deterioration of his brain.

The other Death Eaters watched their lord go through book after book. They assumed he was looking for a way to kill Harry Potter. Voldemort kept muttering something about boy and idiot. They all assumed it was important and chose to remain quiet.

**Ministry of Magic,**

Amelia Bones never expected many visitors with the exception of her niece. Amelia also found it heartening that her niece came to visit her so often. Today was like any day where she went about her business with boredom. The head of the DMLE didn't have much to do outside the office; she had only taken the job so that she could help get things done. The previous head didn't fail to do things but they weren't helping the situation very well; it was the lower numbers of Aurors these days that hurt the most. Amelia sighed sadly. 'With peace it's much harder to bring wizards in to warfare. I don't blame them there isn't any need in peacetime.' Amelia thought sadly. It was rumored that Arthur would give her a larger budget and more freeway to get some of the old Death Eaters rounded up. She was glad to have the support. Dumbledore had also offered support but she didn't want any support from him. She didn't trust Dumbledore as far as she could throw a fully grown troll. He was too shady behind his "greater good" and had his own agendas. 'Didn't Grindlewald use the phrase greater good?' Amelia thought curious. A knock came at the door and Amelia was already on the ready. She kept her want low and hidden.

"Enter" she said firm. The person opened the door and smiled pleasantly at her; Amelia couldn't believe it, here was the wife of deceased Death Eater pedophile Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa smiled pleasantly at her old friend.

"I have heard through the grapevine that you don't trust the old man." Narcissa said in a happy but firm tone. Amelia wasn't sure what to think about this. 'Is she here to kill me? Recruit me to evil? I don't know yet best to listen and follow along for now.' Amelia thought unaware of the recent changes in Narcissa's life.

"That is true." Amelia said keeping most details out of it. Narcissa almost beamed at her but noticed she was on edge.

"What's wrong Amelia?" Narcissa asked already knowing the answer really. The question came out really sad. Amelia was surprised for a second but restrained herself.

"Why are you here?" Amelia started questioning. Narcissa expected this and already decided to answer truthfully.

"I am here because my husband is not able to come here to talk to you." Narcissa said inwardly smiling. Amelia looked indifferent.

"He's dead; killed in a manner that people view as barbaric but appropriate. It is rather obvious that he can't be here." She said not understanding and worrying grief and taken her mind away. Narcissa made a face that told Amelia that that wasn't the case.

"That child raping Bastard was never my husband. He did not love me nor even care about me I was just a trophy to hold over my true husband." Narcissa answered passionately. Amelia was given two things a truth that Lucius raped children and a possible suspect to his murder.

"Did you kill Lucius?" Amelia asked rather suddenly. Narcissa made a cruel smile.

"No Lucius killed himself." Narcissa answered. Amelia was shocked and confused. It was true most of the nails in the body were beat in by his own hands but the last three however were not.

"Who did the last three nails? Amelia asked her question. Narcissa seemed to think for a moment.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that. Only my husband can tell you. I am sorry but we can't have you telling anyone that would leak it to Dumbledore." Narcissa answered.

"Who is your bloody husband then?" Amelia asked really annoyed by the half answers she was getting.

"Darius Narcissus Evans." Narcissa answered proud to know his middle name. Darius hated the name Narcissus it was put with self-centeredness and ego. Narcissa was only amused that it was the male version of her name. (He still has a flower name; just as his middle name.) Amelia was shocked and expected a completely different answer.

"That one guy who every girl in the school threw themselves at? How could you marry him?" Amelia asked shocked after all she had thought him dead with all sorts of venereal diseases. Narcissa paused and looked at Amelia confused.

"Darius never had any sexual relations with anyone besides me. He rejected every single one of them. Amelia he doesn't even look at other women; He only ever thinks of me. I have not ever been unsatisfied while in sexual relations with him. "Narcissa answered trying to remind her friend of herself. Amelia sat and was trying to think of something to say back. Narcissa waited patiently and hoped she could have her friend back. Amelia was stumped and could not think of a way to retort that.

"What do you want?" Amelia finally asked disappointed in herself with defeat. Narcissa smiled and thought business first then pleasure. 'Darius has the ability to do both at the same time. Some of his greatest ideas have come during coitus…' Narcissa shook her head dislodging the thoughts.

"We would like someone to guard Arthur Weasley." Narcissa answered.

"Dumbledore has put no defenses on his home. Darius and I have the unfortunate report of Molly and Ginerva's murder. It was done by Ronald Weasley; currently he is residing with You-Know-Who. I really hope you do not betray our trust because we have our own spy in You-Know-Who's ranks. It appears that my sister and I have similar taste in men." Narcissa answered easily. Amelia was digesting this information quietly. 'Arthur is not protected at his own home? The attack possibilities there are nearly infinite. The old man wants him to fall but why?' Amelia thought. Narcissa seen she had reached the question about the old man. "Dumbledore would become temporary minister until a new one is provided." Narcissa said with certainty. Amelia was stunned at the plot and almost felt betrayed. "Dumbledore is a man with too many cards in one hand. Darius has decided to steal a few of those cards. Today, I am his right hand; most likely tomorrow I will be his mind. I have numerous political powers and some I will use to my husband's advantage. Currently my sister Bella is watching You-Know-Who and being a spy. I see the expression on your face. Bella has always been a slave; our parents made her one; You-Know-Who took her; and Darius is the only master whom she has chosen. She will accept punishment when her usefulness to her master is finished. Until then, Death will not even dare to try to take her away." Narcissa said very sternly. Amelia nodded. She knew the ability to have a spy in Voldemort's inner circle was incredible and not to be wasted.

"So what is Darius really like?" Amelia asked a little embarrassed that she didn't like his behavior at school he was still an attractive man.

"If I remember correctly you may get the answer out of your niece. Darius has hidden in the greatest spot he could achieve in the old man's pocket. He is the teacher of DADA." Amelia made a face of shock.

"The wonderful man who is actually teaching the kids something useful? A man who has the guts to take on Umbridge!" Amelia cried feeling bad insulting him earlier. Narcissa smiled.

"I see that Susan also has a great liking toward him. I have already found three girls in love with him. Naturally he tried to let them down easily but they still have desire. I cannot fault them for effort; it is good to put your all into something." Narcissa said happily.

"Is there a way I can meet him?" Amelia asked wanting to know who finished Lucius off. 'I wonder if it wasn't a good thing…' Amelia thought having the old anger toward the Death Eaters renewed.

"It's really simple just ask his office door. I warn you though don't try to enter without his approval it will end very badly for you. Peeves tried to do so and came out as a woman in a frilly, frumpy dress. Darius has a very good sense of humor but if you anger him…well Umbridge did and he melted part of her face off…even though it was an improvement." Narcissa began to ramble and caught herself.

"How did he do that?" Amelia feared because a human face will burn before melting. Narcissa seemed sad.

"When we were in school Darius was a normal wizard albeit a lot more skilled than most; Lucius was jealous and decided to steal me from him. My mother helped him happily and gave him money to hire a coven of vampires to kill him. Darius fought most of them off easily but one got him from behind and only managed to turn him a quarter of the way. Darius told me it was a female looking for a mate and found him attractive. During the time they taught him control Lucius had been drowning me in powerful love potions to bear him a son. When Darius returned Lily was killed; and then he found me in my manipulated state and was crushed. He spent six months underwater." Narcissa reviewed in her mind the tragedy. Amelia looked incredibly saddened and about to cry. Narcissa was happy that her friend recognized her pain. Another knock on the door soon appeared and Amelia calmed herself.

"Enter" Amelia said still slightly shaken. Narcissa was surprised to see Andromeda in the room. "Auror Tonks what is it?" Amelia asked. Narcissa was still amazed.

"Andi when did you become an Auror?" Narcissa asked confused. She immediately was brought into a large hug.

"Aunt Cissa!" Tonks cried happily. Narcissa was saddened by the amount of time she was gone.

"Little Nymph isn't so little anymore." Narcissa responded. The hug had not gotten any looser and Cissa wasn't surprised. "You're too much like your mother." Cissa play scolded "Showing such affection in a meeting with your boss." Cissa finished. Tonks immediately let go and looked very embarrassed. Amelia only looked in amusement at the relatives and it reminded her of Susan and herself. Tonks went back to a business tone.

"Molly and Ginerva Weasley have been murdered by Ronald Weasley." Tonks reported.

"How do you know Ronald was behind it?" Amelia asked curious.

"Ronald left a really big sign that stated Ron killed his family for holding him back." Tonks reported the stupidity. Narcissa couldn't help it she laughed out loud.

"Of all the stupid ideas he could have possibly acted upon; it was that one he did. I'll bet now he's plotting to find a group of flying pigs to do his bidding." Narcissa managed through hysterical laughter. The other two not having any contact with the youngest Weasley could not understand how stupid he was. Tonks was happy to see her aunt so happy. Amelia was thinking that she could trust Darius and Narcissa since they aren't claiming to be better than anyone and are out for something else. Narcissa made her goodbyes and gave Tonks a leaving hug. "Be safe little Nymph, I don't think Darius could stand losing anyone else" Cissa advised quickly.

**Headmaster's office, **

Darius was not a fool and he realized Dumbles was on to him by the way he was called to the office.

"Enter" was said from the other side. Dumbles sat in his chair with an authoritative glare at the younger man. Darius wasn't afraid of the old man but he still did need him alive. "So Mr. Evans you have fooled me; I must admit I am impressed and what you have done has helped the light greatly so I have decided to be lenient with you. My plan must come to pass Darius as much as I don't want it to." Dumbles demanded.

"Leniency from you? I don't need it I have already beaten your plan Dumbles. Harry has come home and he will not be a martyr for you and your greater good. I know well Dumbledore what you plan and I will not allow anyone else to be taken from me! I also know you had half the Weasley listed for extermination!" Darius roared angry and walked to the door. "The Horcrux in Harry's scar is gone by the way." He said before he walked out the door.

Dumbledore thought and thought on this situation. He eventually came to the thought that Darius was wrong and the Horcrux was still there. 'My plan is the only way that will work. No one can disturb this path and it will be successful.' Dumbledore thought surely. Dumbledore could also hear in the back of his mind, in Arianna's voice, that he was the one that was wrong. 'I can't be wrong I've searched all the relevant information on Horcruxes!' Dumbledore argued with Arianna's voice. The voice argued back with ferocity and anger. "Do you honestly believe someone wanting to create them would put how to destroy them? You have to look in Purifying arts" Arianna's voice said with certainty. Dumbledore shook off the logical argument and moved forward knowing Arianna would be back.

**Darius's office, ten minutes later, **

Darius had used a weapon his arsenal that he hadn't intended. Darius had told Dumbles about the removal of Voldemort or MoldySmore, as he had just thought of, from Harry. It had brought years of doubt back into Dumbles brain and gave it a voice in the form of who he loved dearly. Darius always had Lily as his minds coordinator. She was the little voice that told him whenever he was about to do something stupid. It was the greatest feeling for him to hear Lily again. A knock was heard at the door and he felt sad.

"Enter" he said rather on edge. Well he was surprised by this appearance. Amelia Bones was inside his office looking like a schoolgirl with a crush. Darius anger was put aside for the moment. "Amelia I was not expecting you till next week." Darius said to her surprise. Amelia was confused as it showed on her face. "I figured Dumbitch wouldn't have a good case till next week. It doesn't matter I suppose I will be on the run by Thursday anyhow." Amelia was still very confused. The portrait reminded Darius she wouldn't have come by herself if she was arresting him. Darius looked at the portrait and smiled. "Alright I will listen to you now Amelia as I have forgotten my manners." Darius said apologetically. Amelia felt like stripping and jumping him at that moment but reigned herself quickly.

"You killed Lucius didn't you?" Amelia already knowing he had. Darius seemed to darken and the atmosphere changed a bit.

"I finished him off really the bastard had died a long time ago. He was a robot that only existed for the service of Tommy." Darius replied truthfully. Amelia still had the urge to jump him although this time it was because he didn't even deny killing him only spoke what he believed the truth. She continued to remind herself that he was a married man.

"You have managed to turn Bellatrix Lestrange?" Amelia asked for clarity.

"She is my eternal servant; her words not mine. She wrote it in blood which means she might as well have given the vow." Darius answered casually. Amelia was passive although on the inside she worried what this would mean.

"Will you have her turn herself in when it's all finished?" Amelia asked. Darius looked sad.

"Amelia we will have to survive till the end first. Dumbles had no problem setting Tommy to kill the Weasleys nor will he have any concerns for me and my family." Darius answered looking so sad. Amelia just wanted to take him home and do anything she could to cheer him up.

"What really happened to Severus Snape?" She asked quickly. Darius was nonplused by this immediate question. He decided to answer honestly.

"I killed him by smashing his brain in." Darius answered.

"Why were you so quick about it?" Amelia asked for more detail.

"Dumbledore likes all of his pawns in place so he can call on them when he needs to. I had the timeframe of twelve seconds to kill him and create reasonable doubt." Darius answered. Amelia had to be impressed with doing that in twelve seconds.

"I will go now; I have gotten all of the info I needed." Amelia said before she lost to the urge to jump him. Darius smiled nicely and walked her out the door. Darius pondered if Cissa didn't act in his place to speed up his plans. Darius felt as though he was powerless in this moment. 'Dumbles is on to me and Tommy made a move, willingly or not, and managed to get the planet's stupidest human as a bonus. I have to laugh about that. I can manipulate the Ministry when Arthur takes the head. Amelia seems to be on my side at the moment. Bella will come back soon and I can relocate her. Okay I have the new strategy.' Darius thought easily.

**Gryffindor Common Room,**

Harry was laughing his ass off. Hermione was giving a hard stare. Neville was greatly confused. The rumor that Ron was now a Death Eater and killed his mother and Ginny. Neville never having more than a few words with Ron did not know how he was. Harry was laughing while Hermione stared at him hard. Harry was laughing because he could imagine what hell he would bring to the Death Eaters. Hermione was staring hard because she felt it still was a threat to them. Neville was still trying to wrap his mind about the situation.

"Why did Ron go to them?" Neville finally asked. Harry managed to stop his laughter abruptly and look at Neville curiously. Hermione seemed to look very disappointed and sighed.

"Ron by far is the stupidest thing on the planet. He lacks understanding that choking is a bad thing. He engorges as much food as possible to ensure he chokes. It's amazing he hasn't died." Hermione answered. Harry thought a moment and decided to explain his point of view.

"Ron is a dumbass. The ability of Ron to do anything is none. He needs help to remember how to walk." Harry said. Neville still looked confused.

"So you believe the rumors?" Neville asked

"He isn't here gives pretty good evidence." Hermione said easily. Neville seemed to look at that and nod slowly. Harry also nodded but with a more tentative edge. Hermione watched with interest that other people were also listening to their conversation. They weren't actively participating but held opinions of their own.

"So what are you going to do today?" Neville asked genuinely curious.

"I plan to find out what the inside of every broom closet looks like." Harry answered making looks at Hermione. Hermione smirked and made a dismissive gesture.

"I plan to study for the O.. Harry will be searching broom closets while I'm in the Library." Hermione said gleefully. Harry looked down at his shoes and noticed how dirty they were.

"I will not change my plan and I will just have to find the perfect one for us then." Harry returned. Hermione looked fine with this and Harry went on his merry way already running into four closets.

"He's going to be busy for a long time." Neville remarked easily. Hermione just nodded and started her way to the Library. Neville was left alone in the room by now and felt lonely. Neville went down the stairs and found Luna. "Hi Luna" he said surprising himself a little. Luna looked as she always did; wandering through the universe with her mind.

"Hello Neville." She said sounding normal. Neville was a bit taken aback by the immediate response. He was usually treated with a kind of hesitance and distance. Luna looked at him clearly now and seemed to soften. "So much potential in you; fear holds you back. Let go of that fear." Luna said while brushing his cheek. Neville doubted he could get any redder. Luna smiled pleasantly and kissed Neville on the cheek where she had brushed it. "Sweet boy." Luna said before leaving Neville a blushing pile of mess.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Sirius waited for Cissa patiently. Sirius had gotten a call about her coming there to hide Darius should the need arise. Sirius also was looking forward to the wonderful ass-chewing mother was going to get. Sirius had not heard anything from the Order besides from Tonks who wanted to know when Darius makes visits. Sirius had told her not very often; he was busy being a teacher. Tonks was sad to hear how lonely Sirius was. Sirius had a silver lining that he soon would have company in the form of Bella. Sirius took this as a double-edged sword; Bella was loose cannon and on one hand she was a killer and that would not change, and on the alternate she was company. Sirius was miserable and they say misery wants company.

"Sirius I have arrived." Cissa said from the doorway. Sirius let her in to the guest room and relished in the company. Cissa looked at the place and sighed; it was still the same.

"Which first? Yell at mother or set up the basement?" Sirius asked snidely. Cissa felt the anger at mother rise. 'Best get business done first then I can deal with mother.' Cissa thought bored.

"Basement then mother." Cissa said simply. The basement was not as bad as the rest of the house amazingly. "Well it's impressive down here and it will work well. Fidelius charm will cover this well. I will be the secret keeper and I will give it to Darius on my return. Everyone will forget the basement." Cissa said and Sirius started the charm easily. Cissa wrote the location on a piece of parchment. Sirius finished the Charm and looked confused and then read the tiny note. Understanding came upon his face quickly. "I will have to decorate though. How much red and blue do you think I could cram in here?" Cissa asked seriously. Sirius smirked, a smirk that could defeat all smirks.

"We will do the whole house that way and decorate mother in all sorts of frilly colors." Sirius said evilly. Cissa chuckled a bit at Sirius's declaration.

"Speaking of mother it is high time someone brought the bitch down a peg or twenty." Cissa said. Walburga sat in her portrait waiting for her second disappointment of a daughter. Narcissa didn't waste any time in making she appear malevolent. Walburga was not afraid; she had runes of protection all over herself. "So mother you brave my fury." Narcissa said evenly. Walburga did not respond. Cissa didn't bat an eyelash. "Too scared to speak? I don't blame you; Darius was lenient with you. I will not show such kindness you bitch." Narcissa spoke in a voice that could rival Darius's. Walburga flinched a bit but still didn't respond. "So bitch what should I do to these precious runes of yours? Should I destroy them; erasing you from existence? No, I will not do that it isn't cruel enough. Should I rewrite them to inflict unimaginable pain? Perhaps, at the end of it but I still need you to speak." Cissa said while changing the runes to only allowing her to tell the truth. Also added a rune that forced her to answer questions. "Why did you sell me to Lucius like a common whore?" Cissa demanded.

"You were already a whore for dating that foolish mudblood." Walburga answered trying to fight the runes. Narcissa couldn't wait for Bella to get here and listen to this.

"Well I have now returned to the man I truly loved. Lucius the pedophile is dead. How does that make you feel?" Cissa asked already knowing the answer.

"You murder a brilliant pureblood and run off with that mudblood. You are a disgrace to the name Black!" Walburga said passionately. Narcissa really thought that no one in the family cared about the name just the money and influence behind it. 'A rose by any name…' Cissa thought offhand.

"I am more concerned about my new name. Evans. It has so much more relevance nowadays doesn't it?" Cissa said asking a rhetorical question.

"Evans! The ancient house of Evans?" Walburga looked panicked now. Narcissa didn't understand the fear.

"Why are you frightened mother?" Narcissa asked calmly.

"The Evans has a powerful place in the world and it has most likely been covered up. You have married an owner of the magical world. The Ministry owes the Evans Family everything they own…and by now the interest must be enormous…" Walburga said. Narcissa was surprised and wasn't sure what to do with this information.

"Well mother you have inadvertently given me a backup plan in case of failure. Darius will be pleased so you get off without pain. Although when Bella hears what you have said I assure you; you will be in great pain; she loves my husband far more obsessively than I do." Narcissa gave the threat easily and gleefully. Cissa walked out of the room easily with a newfound swagger. Sirius didn't ask why but was sure it was a good thing for him.

**Ministry of Magic, **

Amelia Bones had just finished visiting with her niece and had enjoyed a great chat on the kind of man Darius was. Susan found him a prince in a fairytale and Amelia found him as a handsome gentleman. Amelia obviously left out the sexual desire for him as it was improper to think that way. Susan also mentioned how good of a teacher he was and the duel he had earlier in the week. Amelia was sure that Remus Lupin would have made a hell of an Auror and Darius could match him was a true feat. Amelia had to feel good about her niece learning from someone competent. The thought remained on her mind though. 'He murdered two people for vengeance and was absolutely cruel about one of them. Lucius was a Death Eater and needed to die. It was a sure fitting death though. The man raped children Amelia! He is what the world needs right now." Amelia was thinking easily.

Authors note: I hope I cleared up why I killed Snape so quickly. I also cleared up my questions and hope to continue to enjoy reading the positive reviews I have been getting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Darius's House,**

Darius waited for the DMLE to bang on his door but it never came. 'Amelia must like me more than I thought.' Darius thought. Darius had basically admitted to two murders. Darius thought on the possibility of his plans. 'I have the ministry curbed as a threat but that leaves Dumbles's manipulations. He isn't a fool at this stuff; he has way more experience with it than I do. I have the minister and Amelia on my side. Dumbles has a lot of the Wizengamot and numerous titles. Darius also had support from most of the older crowd who believed that too many Death Eaters got off. Darius also had support of some of students who enjoyed him as a teacher. Darius also had Minerva, Filius, and Pomona on his side. Darius had gathered allies and friends whereas Dumbledore focused on goals and going forward. Tommy had not done anything outside of Dumbles's plan. Dammit. I need to get Bella back so I can move into the next phase of my plan. Strategy and tactics are tools aren't they Dumbles? Plans only work when all the pieces work toward the same direction! If I manipulate the people inside Dumbles plan it will fall apart. I have all the tools to win Dumbles. Let us begin round two!' Darius brainstormed.

Narcissa was ecstatic to get back to Darius and tell him his newfound power. Narcissa took the side paths and such to avoid being caught by Dumbledore. Cissa used her greater intelligence to avoid order members still dogs of the old man. She soon arrived at the house to see Darius laughing. He picked her up by the waist.

"Now my beautiful Cissa. I am going to carry you to our room and make love to you until neither of us can move." Darius said still holding her up.

"Mother told me something back at the place. Your family has a huge debt to collect from the ministry…" Narcissa never finished her thought as she was carried to their bed.

"Doesn't change my immediate plan, my love." Darius said before kissing Narcissa passionately. Darius did not fail in this plan; he made sure it was perfectly executed.

**Headmaster's Office,**

Dumbledore was amazed at how well his plan had gone over despite losing the first round to Darius. Arianna was still yelling at him in his head but Dumbledore tuned it out. 'Darius is no fool and telling me the obvious lies to get me away from Harry will be his weakness. Harry will go to the DOM and watch his godfather die and come to me. Revenge or disparity doesn't matter I will tell him the prophesy and he will follow my plan. Harry is a simple pawn led by his emotions. No amount of guiding can change that. Darius I have not failed yet. You may think I do what is not necessary but I assure you it is!' Dumbledore thought losing doubt. "Albus, you fool, you are going to kill everyone before you win. I am so disappointed in you." Arianna said before she disappeared from Dumbledore's mind. 'OH, that's so much better and back to my plan. I will have to contact Ronald as he did his job very well. The fool was easily manipulated; telling him he could have what he wanted afterward. Although, he going to Tom was an unexpected but perhaps I could use him as a spy; less dangerous than Severus with his intelligence.' Dumbledore felt proud of himself for getting such a positive outcome out of losing. The portraits looked sternly at him for his behavior. They were disappointed with him with the exception of Phineas who was completely indifferent. Dumbledore took the harsh looks and sent them back evenly without batting an eyebrow. Dumbledore took in a smell and it was a good smell; it was victory.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Bella was working on getting out of the idiot infested Gaunt Manor. Ronald had been annoying her to the point where she had been cursing him. Other times he would actually hit on her; the worst was when he demands sexual gratification from her. At those times, Ron would end upside down hanging his genitals in front of a homosexual Death Eater. The fact that there was one showed a great deal of indifference on Voldemort's part. Bella knew with ninety-five percent certainty that Voldemort in his new body did not possess any male reproductive organs. The thought on Bells mind was simply how could he have sex? A basic requirement of life was to be able to reproduce. He could no longer do it and such he was no longer a life form. Ron was back now and attempting to woo her into giving him sexual gratification.

"Why won't you do me? I am the pinnacle of wizard kind. Dumbledore gave me this important mission." Ron said trying to sound worthy of her attention. Bella was stunned at Dumbledore giving a mission to this idiot. Ron was giving information like a puppy barks and Bella took in every drop listening for every detail that could hurt Dumbledore. Bella had to know decide what to do; she could kill him and be on her merry way or keep him alive and expunge info from him whenever she needed. 'Decisions decisions…whatever to do? Killing would be fun but making master happy would be so much better…' Bella decided. Ron would live but as a plaything of her master and a vial of information.

"You're lucky you dumbass. I have decided to spare you for your wonderful information. I'll be back." Bella said in a menacing manner. Ron realized he had done something stupid and thought he would get lucky if he continued to tell her everything.

Voldemort sat and decided what to do about the stupid boy. The chance to have someone close to Potter was invaluable. However, the boy was so stupid he could forget what he was doing and blow the whole operation. He also had the issue of his damaged reputation among Death Eaters who believed him to be unable to protect them. Normally Voldemort really didn't care if they lived or died but that was because he always had the leading Death Eaters to spread fear and bring him more followers. 'Lucius being dead is far more of an annoyance than I expected.' Voldemort thought irritated. The coffers that used to fuel the movement were now rapidly empting. I need a new financial base for myself. I will have to find another wealthy family. Greengrass is an option but not particularly what I need for financial gain. They do have a few daughters for me to sell off. They would fetch some short term gain but not long term. A lot of work for short term gain; I believe it would not be cost effective.' Voldemort decided with hesitancy. 'They are still pretty morsels and would fetch a good price' Voldemort couldn't avoid the thought. 'Alright after I get a good financial base I will go after them but not before.' Voldemort decided upon finally.

Bella had enough time to get away from the manor now; Ron was apparently sleeping with the homosexual Death Eater; Voldemort was in his study working; the other Death Eaters were sleeping or having sex. Bella used to be one of the ones having sex but had fallen out of the practice when she found Darius again. He was the only man she would sleep with now; although the tiny relations with other women were not out of the question but wouldn't be used often. Bella soon left the manor and went to find her masters house.

**Diagon Alley, **

Tom the barman had numerous people come through the place but to see a known murderer such as Bellatrix Lestrange walk through is rare and smartly stayed out of her way. Bella smiled at Tom kindly and passed him. 'He didn't bother me; it was a nice feeling.' Bella thought rather quickly. She continued her way down the alley and went toward the Goblin ran bank. Gringotts was outside ministry control and was safe for her to be there. Bella smiled despite herself and walked through; she was a fearsome presence and even goblins were wary. Bella marched up to the desk and demanded to see her vaults and they complied easily. Bella walked briskly toward the mine cart and stepped in a bit bored. It naturally made all the stomach churning sharp turns and such but Bella was undeterred and sat rather peacefully. The goblin was a bit put off at the lack of disconcertion but still lead Bella to her vault.

"Vault of Lestrange" The goblin remarked rather curtly. Bella ignored the rude response and waited for the pathway to open. Bella knew what was behind the door next and she was rather impressed with the defenses it had. A dragon was always an impressive defense and the fact that Rudolphus had the money to provide for it was impressive. The clankers were used and Bella felt a little sorry for the dragon. They eventually reached the vault and got the cup out of the vault. Bella disliked it and wanted to destroy it but her master needed it for another reason. The goblin looked greedily at the cup and almost salivated. Bella realized it must be an important cup and worth its gold. Bella ignored the goblin and continued her way. 'Should feed him to the dragon…greedy thing.' Bella thought snidely. The dragon looked at her with interest and it shrunk back at the sound of the clankers. The feeling of sadness seeped back into Bella. The trip back to the surface ended it however with the look of all the goblins toward the cup.

Bella got out of the Bank rather quickly and started moving toward the path toward Hogmeade. Bella looked forward to seeing her master again and making sure he was happy. 'Master I am coming soon. Please be safe.' Bella thought. She began the apparation and went toward Hogsmeade.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Sirius had few real issues about being in Grimmauld place but the major one was that he was so lonely. He was sure that Dumbledore left him here as a means to keep him away from Harry. Sirius feeling upset did what he did best and tore the place apart. The place didn't need a lot of help however since it was so run down. The basement was untouched because nothing would go down there. Sirius had made one trip down there and found nothing out of the ordinary but a strange sense of terror that crawled up his spine. 'That isn't normal terror. It seems to be extremely powerful and lacks in direction.' Sirius thought carefully trying to decide if it wasn't just a trap his parents set up. 'Dad would have wanted a place to get away from mum. He always believed that fear was the most powerful weapon.' Sirius remembered easily.

The basement seemed to have perpetual cleaning charms on it. Sirius noticed that it was incredibly clean unlike the rest of the house. Sirius wondered if he could gather some company. 'Dumbledore wants the house as a headquarters for the Order' Sirius thought bored. Sirius decided it would be advantageous to have a close eye on the Order members who followed Dumbledore like puppets. 'Perfect for him aren't they? Puppets are his most useful asset; they cannot see past their own noses.' Sirius thought almost tired of all of it.

Narcissa was going to continue some things that should have been done already. Sirius needed to watch the Order for anything out of the ordinary. Narcissa was aware that Darius knew nothing of her trips yet and didn't plan to tell him until the time was right. Cissa was quite aware of the hazards of being a spy; she was known to spy on Lucius for evidence against him. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. It wasn't a long wait and found Sirius to be overjoyed by company. She chuckled a bit at his urging for her to come in.

"Alright, I'm going stop pushing." Narcissa said amused. Sirius was glad to have company it was true but he was more excited about the chance to tell her about his idea. The basement could be a great place to put devices and people.

"I have an idea." Sirius said. Narcissa couldn't resist.

"You have an idea? I'm astonished." Cissa joked harshly. Sirius looked put-off but acknowledged it was a good joke.

"Yeah, I'm not the most studious person but this one isn't bad." Sirius defended himself. Narcissa nodded at her acceptance and waited for his idea. "The basement." Sirius stated simply. Narcissa was more than a little skeptical. "It is clean and has a good repellant for unwanted visitors." Sirius added easily. Narcissa sighed and went with him also feeling the terror fall down her spine.

"Well it certainly doesn't like visitors." Cissa said still feeling the terror. Sirius looked happy that he found usefulness in solitude. Narcissa admitted that this place would work well as a place for Bella to hide when the time called for it. Bella would probably like the place with its ability to give off fear and terror. "It will work brilliantly Sirius. Bella will probably feel right at home…since it is home I suppose." Cissa said realizing it was their childhood home. Sirius looked thoughtful which wasn't common and made Cissa laugh a bit.

"I believe that having devices and spells would be good for spying on the Order. Even though I am a member I do not get invited to all the meetings. It annoys me greatly and makes me believe that the Order has accepted Dumbledore's lot." Sirius said gravely. Cissa looked gravely at the wall and then the ceiling.

"Darius will appreciate the forethought you put into this and will try to get you out of solitude as quick as possible. That may mean you will be living with Bella for periods of time. She seems to have become much more like herself rather than what our parents and Rudolphus did to her." Cissa said slightly happy to have her older sister back. Narcissa still had to make up with Andi and it was going to be a chore. Andromeda wasn't happy that Narcissa had left Darius even for a mere moment. 'Andi was right; I should have gone with him to his duel.' Cissa thought saddened. Sirius had let her think over her thoughts and waited for her to come back to reality. "Is Andi in the Order?" Cissa asked timidly. Sirius thought it over and shook his head.

"I do not believe so. However her daughter is." Sirius said evenly. Narcissa remembered meeting the young Andi look-alike and flushed with embarrassment. Sirius noticed the tell-all blush and smiled evilly. "So you confused the two of them didn't you?" Sirius asked teasing. Narcissa nodded and accepted her embarrassment. Sirius didn't press her too much for fear she would leave and never return. Narcissa was more than grateful about it at the moment; it was bad enough doing it front of Amelia but having Sirius ridicule her about it would be painful.

"That will make things a bit easier but I am still sure it will not be easy. She owes most of her happiness to Darius and when she learned of my leaving him she was most displeased." Cissa answered sadly. Sirius looked sympathetic to her plight.

"Maybe you should bring Darius with you when you visit with her. She might notice that you're with him." Sirius suggested kindly. Narcissa had thought of that and guessed it would be best.

"I'll do that." Cissa said smiling. Sirius looked happy as well and started to walk back upstairs. Narcissa stopped for a second before following him upstairs. "It's been a nice visit and I expect to come again." Cissa said at the door to the smiling face of Sirius. Walburga still shouted whore and such vile imagery.

**Hogwarts, **

Harry was now a good sixteen years old and thinking he was doing great. He had much higher grades, a beautiful girl, and a great family. Although Draco had been an asshole most of Harry's school life he was much better now and even likable. The word still but a bad taste in his mouth though. Ron having being gone seemed to smarten the place up and make everything equal. Even Crabbe and Goyle had gotten a question right. It's really amazing to see them be reasonably intelligent. Harry had to give them some credit they even used indeed correctly. The normal hustle and bustle of the castle had been slowed to a standstill by the numerous educational decrees. The only remaining activity besides studying is quidditch and it has been on a rocky road. Dumbitch has been scouring the castle looking for anyone who showed any expression. Harry had been avoiding the bitch since she had arrived and he was doing well. 'Darius told me to become invisible and avoid her at all costs but I can't sit back and watch. I need to do something about this and fighting her directly isn't the answer.' Harry thought determined. 'Hermione might know of a way or two but I can only think to create a group that will actually do something instead of sitting around.' Harry reasoned with himself easily. 'Alright if I create a secret group to learn useful magic and things we can fight back. Voldemort is back whether or not anyone believes it.' Harry shuddered to think about it. Harry went off to the library to find Hermione to exchange rebellious ideas.

Hermione knew it wasn't the best situation but open rebellion wasn't the right call. Harry's plan had many faults that probably wouldn't be beaten out until the end of the year. Hermione felt ill-at-ease with Harry's sudden rebellious streak.

"Harry I don't see it working all that well after all there are a lot of holes in your plan. How would you keep it secret?" Hermione pressed gently. Harry was annoyed at her almost instant dismissal of his ideas. He couldn't blame her because he was only showing his true potential in studies; he was still no genius and couldn't do all the major plotting. Hermione was the genius and he needed her to support him or he would fail and probably be killed for treason.

"Please help me fix them then. I need to do something! I can't sit here and watch everything turn into dust." Harry begged a little bit more than needed. Hermione felt for Harry she really did but could not ignore the punishment. She deliberated within herself and found most of the problems could be taken care of with a secret room.

"Harry where do you expect to hide the people we will have around?" Hermione asked hoping he had an idea. Harry looked confused and perplexed but thoughtful. 'It's so strange to see him think about something. It's not a pleasant look but it shows that he is maturing. 'Hermione thought a bit happy. Harry continued to think about a suitable place for the group to hide.

"Darius's room would work; Dumbitch avoids the place like a plague." Harry said with some certainty. Hermione thought about it carefully and decided it was an option but wanted something more secret.

"Harry I was thinking more like a room no one knew about. It would be far easier to hide people in a room no one knows about." Hermione responded. Harry seemed to try and remember such a room.

"The Chamber of Secrets? That is a pretty secure place." Harry suggested. Hermione remembered being petrified and quickly denounced that place. Harry didn't disagree with her entirely because he didn't have pleasant memories either. Harry continued to ponder again and try to think of a place.

"I can't really think of a good place. I haven't done as much traveling as you have." Hermione said while chuckling a bit at her reminiscing. Harry continued to ponder losing hope. Hermione gazed at the wall thinking hard. Harry seemed to have a new idea and called Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry almost yelled over the room. Hermione felt bad at the mention of the small house elf. Dobby appeared happily and asked what Harry needed. "Dobby I need a room that no one knows about." Harry asked quickly. Dobby scratched his head in consternation then he bobbed up and started jumping up and down.

"Dobby knows a place. A place called the come-and-go room!" Dobby exclaimed happily. Hermione was confused and thinking. Harry looked like he had a balloon head.

"Dobby is it on the seventh floor?" Harry asked thinking. Dobby nodded excitedly. "Is it a room that changes to a person's needs?" Harry additionally questioned. Dobby once again nodded yes and gave a small clap of excitement. "Thank you Dobby." Harry said dismissing the small elf. Hermione still looked perplexed. Harry told her about his brief conversation with Dumbledore at the Yule Ball. Hermione felt that the room was the perfect place to have their group. Harry thought likewise and continued his crusade on Dumbitch. Hermione did not enjoy calling it a crusade but that's what it felt like. Harry was smirking greedily and looking almost evil looking. Hermione felt the urge to slap him; apparently not all of his short-sightedness escaped him. 'Damn it all, I hoped Ron's influence would have dispeared when he did but apparently I still have a lot of work to do.' Hermione thought sadly. Harry was preparing all the things he wanted to do with the room. He also thought of all the things he could do in the room with Hermione, he slightly blushed at his thoughts; it was like being under the lust potion again only natural. It felt good to think about those things but he couldn't do them.

**Darius's House,**

Bella had finally made it to Darius's home. It was a relatively small but comfortable home and Bella enjoyed it. She made the call through the fireplace. She waited for him to respond. She wanted to jump into the fireplace and cover his face with kisses. Darius stopped her with a well-mannered reprimand. Bella stopped quickly and kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"I see you arrived without much trouble my dear." Darius said powerfully. Bella almost exploded with happiness. Darius felt her arousal even through the fireplace. Darius sighed in his relief that she was okay. Bella was waiting for further orders and smiling brightly. "Bella, you are going to have to live in the basement of Grimmauld as I work in Hogwarts. I want you to listen through the floor and pick up any information on plans they create involving me. I don't care if it's a birthday party for me I want to know." Darius gave the order with a forceful voice that made Bella wet in moments. Darius smelled it easily and decided to add a few stipulations. "Bella I will have to ask you to avoid doing that in the Place. It would be easy for Remus to smell it and misunderstand. Also, I will ask you to understand that I will probably be hard pressed to talk to you often." Darius added sullen. Bella also looked sullen but tried to cheer him up.

"Don't look sad master. Sirius will give me company. I will be fine. I lived without you for a long time before. Bella said soothingly.Darius smiled a bit at theattempt but still felt like he was abandoning her. Bella watched the facial expressions or her beloved and felt pitiful for him. "I love you master. I will not give up hope and nor will you." Bella said smiling. Darius was forced to accept the suggestion and smile about it. Bella was indeed being more like herself than what people made her. Darius was proud of her despite how she reached that point. She was his slave to do whatever with whether that is sexual uses or torturing others. Darius felt angry with himself for thinking about using her in such ways. Cissa needed to return soon so he could release some pent up aggression. He began thinking about what Dumbles would do now. 'He could probably think he could use Ronald as a spy. Ron is an idiot and will tell everyone everything for some gratification. I can use him just as much as anyone. Tom just wants to be rid of the stupid moron.' Darius thought easily.

Bella was a bit sad not to be able to please her master better. Although she had a new directive to follow; Sirius was in the old family home and the basement was her favorite place. She had watched her father charm the room to scare people with terror. It would provide a great place for questioning possible interlopers. Bella would be the single torturer that Darius would use. Bella knew he does not like to cause pain unless a person upset master beyond anger. Lucius was the best example of this. Even Bella would attempt the ancient body destruction curse; it put an amazing drain on the caster and would often kill its user. 'Master used it so easily and then had sex with Cissy afterword.' Bella thought stunned. The basement would provide a good spot for interrogation. Bella would have to start the trip in the morning because she needed to finish her current situation.

Darius felt a bit put-off after the conversation with Bella. He felt as though he was playing a game within a game within a game. It was almost nauseating how much he had to plan for a single act. He had to consider how every party would react to any particular action; Darius was frustrated and needed an escape from it for a while. He felt angry with himself for through the entire conversation with Bella only a few strict guidelines kept him from demanding sexual satisfaction from her. He knew full well that she would happily give him whatever he wanted. Cissa would be disappointed with him; he was sure of it. Darius had found a strategy that had success against Dumbles; to use the people in his control against him. Tom Riddle was a bit more difficult because he was getting desperate to make a move. He needed to show his Death Eaters he could still promote fear and terror. Darius had to plan for him carefully. 'If I could kill him quickly I can set Dumbles's plot back possibly decades. Maybe if I get lucky Harry will have died a happy old man by the time Dumbles plan could be redone.' Darius laughed at that and decided that would be the best option right now. 'I'll go after Tommy boy first.' Darius thought cruelly. It was almost time for Darius to appear on center stage in the war. I have my brethren ready for the war and they have sent me word they are prepared to move on any target I need. Vampires are anxious to show their power on a world stage. Darius smelled blood in the wind. 'Brethren we are soon going to show the bigots what truth is.' Darius thought gleefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hogwarts,**

Harry was inside the room waiting for it to just disappear; it was unimaginable and exactly what is needed. Hermione was also with him greatly impressed with the magic involved in such a room. Harry could only imagine the amount of things it contained. Hermione stared intensely at the bookshelves filled to the top. Harry knew there was no way she could resist for long. 'Most of the books might be on defense but I can't be sure.' Harry thought gazing around the room. The back wall had a large assortment of swords and shields. Harry thought they were alright but not very effective against wizards. He remembered killing the basilisk with Gryffindor's sword and had another thought. 'Maybe they aren't effective against wizards but they seem to do well against dark creatures.' Harry thought deciding to get some instruction on using them. 'Didn't know what the hell I doing against the basilisk, nearly was got me killed.' Harry remembered abysmally. Hermione had wandered over to the bookshelf and looked through the incredible amount of books. She noticed a few of them contained theories about magical removal but looked very unreliable. Hermione looked at some of the darker books and felt out of place with them. They were mostly about torture and how to kill with suspicion. Hermione briefly wondered why it was here but decided it could be a last resort. Harry was still looking at the weaponry at the back of the room and seemed to be thinking hard about something. Hermione had accepted that the room was really great for what they wanted but had its own disadvantages. People could still come upon it if they went by frantically. Dumbitch could go by the door and wonder why she couldn't open it. Although these were minor concerns Hermione felt worried. Harry seemed to be looking at the other walls. Harry found the weaponry on the back wall useful and went to look around the other walls. The left wall was a large chalkboard with a small note on it. The note read DA and a smiley face. 'Obviously the room has a sense of humor.' Harry thought remembering Hogwarts always seemed to have a personality. Harry wondered by what it meant by DA but decided it would be the group name. Harry would have to discuss it with everyone he wrangled up to join him.

"Do you think the room has a sense of humor?" Harry asked Hermione curious. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Who am I to say? Magic can do all sorts of things." Hermione answered. Harry slightly face-dropped at her vague answer. Harry shrugged it off and went about his search. Hermione amused herself by reading a few of the books on the shelf. Harry looked at the front wall and saw pillows and a few tables. They were mostly throw pillows and were good for comfort on the floor. Harry felt they were a replacement for actual chairs. Hermione was sitting on the floor lackluster and almost stoic. Harry felt a bit bored about the lack of people but excited that a bunch of people would join soon. Hermione was reading and it was always fun to play the games with her at this time.

"Hermione already absorbing the books? Hermione were in a room that can do anything and you want to read?" Harry began grinning. Hermione smiled behind her book; she always loved it when harry started their game. 'It always ends in him winning well I can't complain' Hermione thought. Harry wandered over and skipped most of the game and jumped into kissing. Hermione was surprised by the instant affection and fell into it easily. Harry was excited about her acceptance and felt happy. The ease of being able to do such a thing was the motivation. The room was almost the perfect spot to have quick "meetings" and such. Harry was feeling great and enjoyed Hermione's lips. Hermione was enjoying likewise. The room stayed the same and seemed to warm up a bit. Harry lessened a bit and separated from her. Hermione felt lonely at that moment. "We should get back. We have people to retrieve." Harry said excitedly. Hermione groaned annoyed. Harry chuckled at her state of mind about losing him for a bit. Hermione really enjoyed being with Harry during these moments and hated to lose them. Hermione also had a class in a few minutes so she relented and made her way toward Arithmancy. Harry went off to his own class. It was not going to be very entertaining with the Dumbitch watching every move made by everyone. Dumbitch wasn't a smart person to be sure; as the partially melted face gave proof. Dumbitch had made Darius angry and his power melted some of her face to the point where no magical solution could be feasible. Harry was slightly glad that her face had been improved. Unfortunately for life outside of Darius's room it was unmitigated hell. Dumbitch had removed a lot of freedom from people and was getting away with it. The ministry wasn't holding back on making them miserable. Harry felt that he was part of the issue by saying Voldemort was back at the end of last year. Dumbitch tried to rile him up any chance she could get and get him to act out. Harry had more than prepared for the possible outcomes but feared worse for everyone else. Although Harry was the main target he wouldn't respond to anything Dumbitch tried. Hermione had told him the plan to keep Dumbitch away from them until the end of the year when Fudge would be removed. Dumbitch would also be removed because of the minister picked his own understudy. Fudge was certainly not a good wartime minister and everyone really knew it. People just decided to avoid the issue and hope for the best. Harry had the rebellious spirit however and already began organizing a group against the ugly bitch. Harry was about to be annoyed by the interruption of the old man with his blinding twinkling eyes. Dumbles was approaching in a brisk pace toward Harry. 'Old man wants to pick my brains and find out what Darius is up to…well I don't know much about it so I can let him browse.' Harry thought behind the barrier in his mind. Dumbledore looked directly at Harry and Harry felt the probe easily. Dumbledore looked around for a few minutes and looked at his behavior towards Dumbitch and his distance from Ron. Hermione was his main confidant now and it would give problems to Dumbles. Dumbledore seemed to frown at Harry's changes since his uncle returned. Harry smirked at his small triumph; he had made Dumbles pause. Dumbledore was far from alright with this and had to move a few pawns around to manage this catastrophe.

"Be careful Harry, you seemed to have amassed many enemies this year." Dumbledore said sounding infallible. Harry resisted the urge to smirk at the foolishness of believing yourself infallible. Harry had matured greatly over the past summer and popular belief it was because of Ron's defection and Hermione's guidance. After Dumbles left Harry happily walked to class.

**The Burrow, **

Arthur Weasley was a very depressed man. Bill had arrived days earlier to help with the funeral and circumstances. Bill watched his father go through several bottles of alcohol each day trying to drown himself in misery. Bill had similar feelings of sadness but properly grieved before coming here to help with the plans. Charlie was on the way due to Darius's insistence to bring him here. Arthur was still sleeping off his hangover when he came. Bill handled the talk with Darius and tried to reject the man's financial generosity but he wouldn't give in. Bill eventually accepted the offer and relented to the man who did not seem to have a threating bone to him. Darius had understood the place Arthur was in and only gave the man good graces. Darius soon left after that and earned Bill's respect. Bill was still sad by the events but he had grieved already and had to get the funeral done. Arthur was a grieving mess and was drinking heavily so he couldn't do it. Bill felt there was another reason; the person who committed the terrible crime was Ronald, a member of this family. Bill seethed with rage at the actions when he had heard about it. Bill had also heard Ronald had run off with You-know-Who and was inaccessible. Bill had wanted to kill Ronald for what he did but could not exact revenge.

"Ronald should pay for what he did Bill said with remorse. Bill heard a knock at the door and answered it. Darius stood in the door and gave Bill a nice greeting. Bill let him in quickly and closed the door. Darius looked warmly around the small house and smiled.

"Vengeance doesn't solve anything Bill." Darius said sullen. Bill looked at the man with surprise and contempt.

"Ron needs to pay for what he's done!" Bill exclaimed angrily. Darius put up a hand and held Bill off.

"I'm not saying that he shouldn't. I am merely saying that killing him will not solve anything. It will just end another life in the family and cause even more pain." Darius said in a way that said he was saying with experience. Bill looked at him plainly and with a sense of appreciation for his thoughts. Bill knew he couldn't kill Ronald because he couldn't get to him and would be really hard to push to the frontline to actually get a shot at him. Bill sighed sadly. "It's not your fault. I have a feeling that Ronald has some mental damage. I can't be certain without poking around in his head but I would probably rip him to shreds." Darius said gravely. Bill took the man at his word and seemed to calm down a bit.

"So what did you have in mind?" Bill asked slightly curious. Darius gave a sighing motion and a small glass appeared before him filled with a red liquid. "Red wine?" Bill questioned as if it was an awful time for such a thing. Darius chuckled a bit at that.

"I am not such a man to enjoy wine; however my wife enjoys the stuff incredibly and I often make as if this was red wine." Darius said in a light voice that had trace amounts of amusement. Bill was curious and wanted to k now what it really was. Darius saw the curiosity coming off of Bill and smiled lightly.

"This is one of my rarer vintages. The blood of a man by the name Rasputin. It took me quite a while to find a man willing to give me some as it really is hard to come by." Darius said while giving the blood a swirl. Bill was becoming nauseated and felt awful. Darius took a swallow and put the drink away as it was upsetting Bill.

"How often do you have to…?" Bill started but didn't finish the question. Darius gave a look of morbid interest.

"In particular I do not have to drink very often, once every five years or so, but I have become quite enjoying of the taste and usually drink on social occasions." Darius said. Bill looked like he was going to vomit. Darius realized that Bill was not used to such things and let the moments pass. Bill felt better after a while and resumed chatting. Darius had many sides to him as if he was playing a game to outmaneuver his opponent. Bill didn't understand the action but decided it wasn't against him and fell into the conversation. Darius had no issues with giving Bill more info than he needed because he wasn't acting out of the ordinary. Darius also planned the bugs under the Place and stole Bella away from Tommy boy. Arthur was a sympathizer and would help Darius even more now, especially with the deaths in his family. The issue was that Arthur was still grieving and if it carried on for too long Dumbles could easily make it look like a suicide and do what he needed to. Darius felt like he was overthinking it but decided that it was best when you are going against Dumbles. Bill was worried about his father but did not think it would end too badly. Darius made his farewells once again giving Arthur good graces. Bill was far more than a simple man and could figure out that the house had been warded when he arrived. After Darius visits the wards seem to become stronger and added a few new things. Bill was a natural at detecting these and made a living off of it. Bill had always been good at Charms and did well in his career. Bill had been taking a vacation and the goblins were getting impatient with him. Bill had to return to work soon so he would have to put the funeral on sooner.

**The funeral three days later,**

Darius sat toward the back watching Arthur cry piteously. Narcissa had decided to stay at home for the occasion because she felt out of place with them. Darius understood. Harry was sitting closer to Fred and George while Hermione sat on Harry's right. Bill was giving a eulogy and crying as well. Darius wondered if he should cry if only for appearances. Darius despite being emotional on some things death seemed to be more of a hope than a sad event. Maybe it was being a vampire that skewed his views on death. Darius laid back and watched Dumbles get up and speak. Darius tuned the old man out of his hearing. 'Blah Blah Blah.' Darius thought in his head watching Dumbles talk on and on. Harry was still sitting and easing into what Dumbledore was saying and how it was a direct message to him. 'Harry needs to follow me to his death and then everything will be perfect. That doesn't seem too great to me.' Harry mocked the plot Dumbles set up. Hermione had similar thoughts since she was planned to be given to Ronald as a sex slave. Hermione shivered at the thought and felt unrivaled fury. She looked down to avoid showing anyone her angry eyes. 'I will have to ask Darius how to melt faces…If I can.' Hermione thought loving the idea of melting Ron's face off. Hermione smiled while her head down and got Harry's attention. Harry wrapped an arm around her. After most of the funeral, Darius finally wandered toward the distraught Weasley patriarch. Darius sat next to him and waited for Arthur to become calm enough to speak.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Darius mentioned quietly. Arthur shook his head and took a drink. "Arthur I'm not one to promote against alcohol but you needs to stop drinking so much. You are eventually going to die of alcohol poisoning." Darius said with a serious tone. Arthur looked like he already knew that but was still in grief.

"What did you do during your grief?" Arthur asked. Darius seemed to look up and sigh.

"I lived in the bottom of a lake for sixth months." Darius responded sadly. Arthur looked confused but immediately figured out what he meant. Arthur would die doing that so it wasn't an option for him. Arthur realized he still had a life to live and while it was alright to grieve he couldn't live like this forever. Darius gave him a look of curiosity and waited. Arthur stood up and decided to pour the drink in the grass.

"I will have to get it together or other issues will appear. I will see you when I take over as minister. I have to get rid of a few unneeded acts upon your place of employment." Arthur for the first time a few weeks smiled and went to his house to plan his future ministry. Darius watched the man change from a depressed man into a workaholic. Darius wasn't sure what to think about that. It would be better than depressed but not by much. Darius sighed and decided to go home for a while and rest his overworking brain. The pull of apparation nudged him slightly.

Harry and Hermione had to floo out of there and go to a reasonable place. They decided that Darius's home was the closest to Hogwarts. For a long time they lounged around and watched people leave. Dumbles left first after his long spiel about only people who know would understand. Harry happily watched him leave. Most people left after the funeral was over. Arthur went back toward his home and Darius left quickly afterward. Harry and Hermione traveled around the grounds for a while before heading to floo back to Darius's.

**Darius's House, **

Darius sat in his living quarters waiting for Harry and Hermione. He realized he had left them at the funeral after he got home. He felt a bit bad but figured they were grown up enough to get here on their own. Darius was still wondering where Cissa was but she still did have Draco and political pressure to create. Darius felt a bit lonely without her and Bella was still traveling to Grimmauld. 'Cissa is a mother and a political powerhouse…what a lonely way.' Darius thought.

Harry fell out of the fireplace in a painfully uncomfortable way and Hermione walked through easily. Harry always wondered how she did that. Darius looked at the couple coming out of his fireplace and chuckled at their greatly different entrances. Harry was getting up and Hermione sat down in the chair. Darius looked at her face with interest and Harry looked still a bit uncomfortable with his landing. Darius stayed smiling but had a suspicion that they were up to something. Harry finally managed to move himself into another chair and waited.

"So how was your trip?" Darius said pun intended. Harry gave a dismissal gesture to end the subject. Hermione felt alright with this admission and just stayed silent. Darius didn't particularly enjoy being dismissed like that but left it alone. He had his own secrets just as they had theirs. Darius sighed a bit and laid his head back. "I can see your planning something. Don't get caught." Darius said easily and got up. "I have to get something to relieve some stress." He added before going out the door.

Harry felt pressure was really getting to his uncle and wanted to help but could not very easily. Hermione shared the idea but could not do anything major to help. Darius was fighting a man who held a lot of pull and push. Dumbles could pull you in with natural charisma and intelligence and push you to death with power and followers. It wasn't a good situation and there weren't a lot of options when dealing with it.

"Dumbles is slowly killing him I think" Harry said with a sad tone. Hermione got up and sat on his lap rubbing his back soothingly.

"He'll be fine he just hasn't been with Cissa in a while." Hermione said showing her unending insight on things. Harry wasn't so sure based on the lack of happiness on his face earlier. He enjoyed Hermione's company but it was not quite like having his uncle around. Harry was going to have to help his uncle in his plan; he couldn't do anything outside of school but he could do what he was originally on doing. He would bring a group of people into his side of things and away from Dumbles.

"We need to start up the DA and get people on my side. At least then Darius would have one less thing to worry about." Harry said. Hermione just moved into the crook in his neck and sighed.

"Alright, well do it quickly and relieve some of your worry." Hermione said muffled by her warm location. Harry felt a twinge of pleasure from her being there and stayed like that for some time.

**Malfoy Manor,**

Darius went off and found some comfort finding Cissa in Lucius's manor staying with Draco. Draco was kind and polite but nothing else. Cissa greeted him with the customary kiss although this one was much more impassioned and had a bit of tongue. Darius met the incredibly passionate kiss with equal fervor and carried her to the bedroom, Draco notwithstanding. Although Draco made sure that he soundproofed the room and then in desperation his own. Cissa still managed to break the charm with her cry of happiness. Darius did not cry as more of a guttural roar. Draco was almost scared of the angry roar but remembered it was not his enemy and went back to wondering if anyone heard his own cry…

Darius felt much better after his reunion with Cissa and told her all the developments that had happened while she was away. Punishment for being stupid was the usual which involved a slap to the face. Darius felt a surge of excitement and felt himself become calm as the blood had cooled too low for him to have sex again. Darius sighed and accepted his lot for the night and just enjoyed having Cissa's company. Darius lay next to her and enjoyed her proud yet slim figure it was a masterpiece to him. Cissa had fallen asleep and was very quiet although still hot from her earlier activities. Darius was more than helpful in keeping her temperature a mild warm. Darius while being alive did have a cooler body temperature than normal. Darius held her as if she would break even though he was sure she would not after what they had just done.

Draco sat in his room wondering what it would be like to do that with Pansy, they never could manage to get to that level. Draco didn't like to think that his own father-in-law got more action than he did. Pansy was out of reach and something needed to be done about her slimy father. Draco couldn't just steal Pansy away and elope, romantic as it would be, because it would disgrace them in the eyes of far too many than Draco liked. Pansy wasn't about to leave the country just to satisfy her own selfish desires; her father was the bastard who would convince her to do that but her mother was a very nice person and would tell her otherwise. Pansy knew her mother was beaten from time to time for being like that however it didn't break her spirit and she mostly stayed the same. Pansy also knew her father was terrible at dueling and could not match her mother at all. He wouldn't openly challenge her to a magical fight because he would lose horrifically. 'I need to find a way to help them' Draco thought determined.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Bella had arrived moments ago and already tricked several people in the House. Bella noticed a few people that would likely recognize her easily. Sirius although knowing she was coming wasn't expecting her in the middle of dinner. Currently, she was in disguise as herself from at least thirteen years ago. Nymphadora was there and looking curiously at the woman trying to remember something. Sirius visibly blanched and took her to the other room. Moody shifted a bit not sure whether this was really happening. He recognized the woman quite easily but not as the form of Bellatrix Lestrange, but instead Bellatrix Black. Bella did not mind the quick removal as she noticed Moody shift unusually.

"Thank you Sirius. Moody seems to remember me." Bella said with a mild laugh. Sirius was still annoyed by her horribly timed entrance. Bella walked toward the location of her mother's portrait. "I still have business to settle with mother." Bella said in a voice that sounded much more like Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius went back to the dinner table and hoped no one figured it out. Bella went into the room with her snoozing mother and waited. Walburga was wide awake in mere moments at the feeling of an awful aura. She was not expecting Bella to be so evil and angry. "Hello whore seller." Bella said in an evil voice that could not be replicated by any person on earth. Walburga sat in her portrait and waited for the initial attack. Bella did likewise and waited patiently. Walburga was about to go back to sleep before a knife ripped through a part of her hair. Bella retrieved the knife quickly. "Well bitch it seems you can be cut even though you are a hideous picture." Bella said in the same evil voice as before. Walburga looked scared for a moment but Bella pulled back the knife and waited again. Walburga decided to try a different tactic.

"Bella, don't you remember me? You loving mother?" Walburga asked softly. Bella looked absolutely enraged by the sentiment.

"Mommy wants to be a mommy now. How sad. She wasn't a mommy for any of us why start now?" Bella mocked in her baby voice. Walburga flinched because it was no longer the Bella she had control of.

"That bastard! He has taken all of my children from me!" Walburga yelled with anger. Bella smirked happily. 'My master has already given her a word. Cissy must have come as well how wonderful.' Bella thought smiling. Walburga was upset and confused. "How could this happen? A pathetic creature like him has taken everything." Walburga was losing her painted brain. Bella decided to use this point of vulnerability and cut the awful mouth from her portrait. Bella laughed evilly and burned the mouth.

"You will never insult my master again!" Bella commanded easily. Without a mouth Walburga could not respond. Bella looked at the defeated woman in the portrait and smiled. "It is so much more peaceful here without the irritating voice of mother." Bella said evenly.

"Mother?" Nymphadora said from behind. Bella felt her jubilation end and fear came quickly. She had been spotted by someone in the Order…she had failed her master. Bella turned to look at her young niece.

"You have grown Nymph. I hope you will not tell anyone I am here because then I would have to do something drastic." Bella said in a kind voice. Tonks looked thoughtful.

"Has Uncle Darius recruited you as well?" She asked looking for a course of action. Bella couldn't lie to her now.

"No, he has always been my master. The one I chose not the one I was given too. He was the man I fell in love with but he loved Cissy so I waited for a time where I could convince him to take both of us however he is adamant about avoiding that." Bella answered truthfully. Tonks looked more than convinced.

"Uncle has always had the ability to attract Black family females. Mom would often say that if he hadn't pushed dad she would have went for him; although I don't know how serious she was." Tonks said evenly. Bella looked stunned for a second. 'Andi likes master too?' Bella thought with some bemusement. Tonks looked at her second aunt a bit curiously. "Do you think Moody recognized you?" Tonks asked remembering his face from earlier.

"I have no doubt that he did but he will think it was his paranoia acting up again." Bella answered simply. "Now tell me has the old man let my master to any of the meetings thus far?" Bella asked quickly hoping to get some information to report back. Tonks looked sad.

"Since informing us he was a member Dumbles has not mentioned him once much less being brought here." Tonks answered.

"Come on Nymphy, I need information to give the master before I call him to report." Bella said a bit child-like. Tonks thought for several moments.

"Dumbles has at least three members of the order guard the Department of Mysteries every week." Tonks stated rather flatly. Bella couldn't understand that objective but would report it anyway.

"The DOM has a lot of valuables but nothing worth protecting all that much. Voldemort wanted to get in there for his prophesy but I am sure that it won't tell him anything new." Bella said bored. "Voldemort is a superstitious fool and would follow a prophesy to jump off a cliff." Bella added still bored. "Thank you Nymphy, master will appreciate the information and I will be given good praise. Also, if anything major is said and you wish to tell someone immediately just speak loudly at the floor. I'll be living in the basement." Bella added with practiced ease. Before she left Tonks gave her aunt a small hug. Bella felt almost happy to have seen her niece. 'Maybe master will allow me to have a child when this is over. Andi and Cissy got a child and I want one too…but only with master's seed obviously.' Bella thought happily.

**Tonks' House,**

Andromeda Tonks was still at home not doing much with her life. She had been raised to be the perfect pureblood wife. How wrong were they though? Here she was married to a man who loved her beyond reproach and the funny part a complete muggle. 'Mother would be rolling in her grave.' Andromeda thought easily. She laughed at the thought and heard the knock at her door. 'Bella come to kill me or Cissa to recruit me?' She thought irritated. 'Cissa was a fool. Darius was the best thing to happen to her and she left for Lucius. Bella was more of a transfer of owner.' Andromeda thought scathingly. She opened the door rather quickly and pointed at her wand in front of her. Ultimately, there was no one there.

"Now I realize I have been gone for a while but pointing a dangerous weapon at me isn't a local custom." Darius remarked from her left side. Andromeda nearly fell to the floor; the man responsible for her life free from her mother had come back from the dead. "I haven't been dead Mrs. Tonks; I just got lost on the road of depression. Cissa was taken from me and my little sister was killed in a mere fortnight. You, my dear Andi, have been happily married to the man I had to push to get the courage to propose for a good number of years and here I find out you are angry at my wife." Darius said in mock sadness. Andromeda quickly grabbed the man in an embrace that was hard even to Darius.

"She should be your wife not that ass Lucius's. She left you for him? The man didn't even come close to you in size…" She stopped talking and flushed with embarrassment at her statement. Darius raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to know the particulars about me. Lucius was giving her love potion until Draco was born. Meanwhile I was attacked by an entire coven of vampires and was partially turned. One of the vampires decided power like mine could be used in great things; and started to turn me but I resisted and became part vampire instead. My sire is not disappointed by any means." Darius explained quickly. Andromeda was stunned and wondering about if she was wrong to treat Cissa the way she did.

"So is she behind you? I am guessing this was the suggested plan? You come in first and sweep me off my feet and Cissa joins in during the middle?" Andromeda said lightly.

"Andi you're acting if we were planning to harm you or involve you romantically. Not that I would mind the latter but Darius is very stubborn when it comes to open-minded sexuality." Cissa said from behind a little mischievously. Andromeda flushed a bit on how her questions could have been misinterpreted. Darius looked abashed at the implication of having all three sisters at one time. Cissa looked at the two and smiled. "It's nice to be able to make suggestive jokes again" Cissa added laughing a bit. Andromeda looked relieved it was a joke but still blushed at the statement earlier about the idea.

"What about Bella? Where does she fit in all of this?" Andi asked. Cissa just beamed and smiled.

"Bella has decided to become my servant." Darius said his voice saying he didn't like it. Andi felt bad for the man who was far too upstanding to acknowledge a slave. Cissa seemed to feel sad but was happy Bella was with a good guy rather than a harsh bastard. "Currently I have her staying in the basement of Grimmauld Place." Darius added sadly. Cissa looked content. Andromeda took a seat in the comfy looking chair. "Your daughter looks a lot like you despite her constant changes." Darius said smiling. Andi had to smile to that because her daughter had finished her power of metamorphing. Darius made the motion and signaled it was time to leave. "Cissa I have a meeting with my sire. I ask that you enjoy your time with your sister." Darius said smiling. Cissa looked happy with that and began having a conversation with Andi.

**Dark Forest, **

Darius waited at the entrance of the forest. He respected his sire but did not like to meet with her often. She always acted like an incestuous mother. I suppose being dead will do that to you. Darius felt cold hands around his waist.

"So large…it's been to long my well-endowed son. Why do you always resist my charms? I can do things living people couldn't do any time. Come on son, let's make the trees shake." She said completely unembarrassed by her requests. Darius looked at her sternly and spoke in a low but powerful tone.

"Serene, I have told you so many times that I have no interest in your insane incestuous fantasies." Serene looked hurt but changed to exasperation.

"Fine, so have you need of any of the coven yet? We are eager to get into this war and show we are powerful." Serene said evenly. Darius pondered for a while.

"Serene I will need you when Tommy boy decides to do something I will ask you to slaughter anyone who joins him. He killed my little sister; rage cannot express my emotion. You know that well Serene." Darius looked like he did when he was melting Dumbitch's face. Serene looked incredibly turned on. Darius was annoyed but let it go and accepted her insanity for what it was; a way to pass the endless amount of time.

"Oooh, your angry and getting me all hot and bothered. You should know mother loves that." Serene said seductively. Darius ignored the obvious invitation to have sex with her.

"If that's all?" Darius asked ruining her current mood.

"There's also the fact the leader is becoming weak and frail. The coven has recommended that you lead them next. I have been put in charge of your acceptance." Serene said. "I was hoping you would finally give me that amazing manhood of yours to play with." Serene added playfully. Darius looked annoyed.

"I have to hope the elder stays on for a little longer then." Darius said. Serene looked normal and looked outward.

"My son, soon you will be enforcing us anyway there really is no difference what you're doing now and what you will do later. I trust you to lead us to greatness; do not fail me." Serene said before moving quickly giving him a heavily tongued kiss and fleeing the area laughing all the way. Darius just shook his head at his sire's antics. 'Why am I so popular with women?' Darius thought thinking how many women were attracted to him.

**Hogwarts,**

Dumbledore was a frantically working man calling favors from people he didn't really have. The effort to contain Darius in a tight way was almost impossible with his ability to flee quickly and attract just about any woman. Dumbledore was a little upset by all of the females that wouldn't go within a hundred miles of him because he was Darius's enemy. It seemed this war had gone from being Light vs. Dark to Light vs. Dark vs. Vampires. The vampires were an extremely powerful enemy and often feared by all sides. Dumbledore noticed most of his Order was nervous about not involving Darius in more of the fighting. Dumbledore had appeased them by saying he was involved on the outside. Darius was a threat especially if the entire vampire nation joined him. Tom was not as intelligent to acknowledge how powerful they are. Darius is just a quarter of their true power and killed Severus without any difficulty. Dumbledore felt a twinge of doubt pierce his mind again.

"You are going to fail old fool!" Arianna returned much more violent on his mind. Dumbledore actually felt pain in his head with her return. Dumbledore rubbed his head in pain and thought so more on his plan. "You are going to kill the only hope for the world!" Arianna yelled angrily. Dumbledore felt more pain in his head and clutched it in his hands. The pain was steadily getting worse so Dumbledore turned to lighter topics like the weather and sports. The pain did not fade but stopped growing. Dumbledore sat and thought how the Cannons would lose another game.

**Gaunt manor,**

Voldemort was slipping on a very dangerous slope and didn't have legs to stand on. The remaining force behind him competently had deserted him. In effect most of his Death Eaters had lost faith and deserted as well. Voldemort roared with anger and volleyed curses throughout the room. Bella ran away and did it with skills he didn't know she had. He believed her to be insane and unable to exist without him. 'Where would she go? She wouldn't go to Dumbledore it wouldn't help her. I can't think of anywhere else. Her sisters'? No if showing she can easily sneak out of here without being remotely caught she would not go to such an obvious place. The only place would be among that man known as Darius…the man who killed Severus easily. He is a threat unfounded by normal means. I will have to kill him myself.' Voldemort thought cruelly. He picked a course of action and decided simply to do nothing about Darius. 'Focus on my true enemy first. Potter will die first and I will get the rest of the prophesy.' Voldemort added to his plan. He chuckled evilly in the lonesome manor filled only with idiots but many, many inferi.

**Ministry of Magic,**

Amelia Bones was working on the job she had signed up for. Management was never her style but it was necessary to keep scum like Rufus getting their hands on it. In recent weeks she thought more and more about Darius, sometimes in a military sense and sometimes in a romantic sense. It would seem she fell for him a lot more than she thought. 'Well he is an attractive man. I can't deny what he is doing isn't making the world a better place. Lucius was a terrible man who hurt innocent children he did not deserve to live.' Amelia thought angrily. It was almost hypnotic how drastically she changed since meeting him. She felt a bit more youthful and playful; it showed on how her employees reacted to her, they seemed to be much happier. Amelia also found something else out during her investigation; the imperius curse dampens the will of another but the will of that person will fight it off. The more against the nature of the person the weaker the curse gets. The defense of I was under the imperius curse could not stand up in court if they did many things against their nature. Amelia could now reopen those cases but it had hit a snag; most of them were dead and Bella was with Darius. 'Although Bella never denied anything that she did' Amelia thought offhand. Amelia felt the heat in her rise again with the thoughts of Darius and she had to force it down. 'He must have a natural ability to attract women. I know all of the Black Sisters liked him at one point or another. Bellatrix is actually obsessive over him and more than likely would die for him. Narcissa was his wife and one true love' Amelia felt a drop in her mood at this thought 'Andromeda thanks him for saving her from her mother and getting her with Tonks.' Amelia thought happily.

**Darius's office, **

Darius had left the forest with a smile on his face despite the quick tongue thrust he received from Serene. 'Huh, such an ironic name, she certainly isn't serene' Darius thought amused. He missed Cissa a bit during this moment. 'Cissa is the classy woman who sleeping with takes time and goes slowly. Bella is a fast pace hard as you can until we can't type of sexual personality. Hmm. It would be difficult to handle them at the same time. I have the energy but not the paces…' Darius thought a little too comfortable for his liking. 'Dumbles apparently brought doubt back. I can't say I'm unhappy about that. As he loses doubt and finds it again it will get more malevolent. Darius was thankful Lily was not actually part of the mental magic Darius had inflicted on Dumbledore because by now his head would have exploded. The ultimate end to this mental magic is that the person either accepts his doubt and moves in a new direction or loses his mind to the voice of their fallen loved one. Dumbledore picking this path that is riddled with doubt will most likely lose his mind. Darius had Lily in his mind as a reliever in his doubts telling him that he was doing the right things. Darius wasn't sure if it was a form of necromancy or not but Lily always seemed so real when he went to talk to her. He went in for the first time in a while.

Darius surveyed the landscape of his mind and found it peaceful. It was like the outside of Godric's Hollow. Darius found that Lily was more often the designer than himself and he was perfectly fine with it.

"It's been a while Darius. You haven't been to see me in some time." Lily said happily. Darius felt bad but the smile on her face made him feel better.

"I'm sorry Lily but I have had a lot on my plate lately. Your son can be a handful at times." Darius answered and got her attention.

"Harry? You found Harry?" Lily gasped and looked so happy. Darius blushed under the amount of happiness she was expelling.

"I have Harry with me. Although he is at school right now and being more like James than I would like. He also has a similar taste to women that I do. He has picked the most intelligent in his year as I did back then. He looks like a small James with your eyes." Darius answered trying to head off a few questions. Lily looked really happy with his answers and seemed like an excited schoolgirl. Darius had to feel happy to see her so happy.

"So did you get Sirius out of prison?" Lily asked thinking ahead. Darius smiled

"Interestingly he managed to escape from there during Harry's third year and avoided pursuit thanks to Harry." Darius answered realizing how long it had been since he last visited. Lily still looked happy but now added impressed. Darius chuckled.

"I have seen you have worked very hard to protect my son. I cannot begin to thank you enough for that." Lily said slightly crying. Darius immediately went over and embraced her softly.

"You were taken away from me and it was because they wanted Harry so I will do whatever I can to protect your sacrifice. Harry is my nephew after all. I love you Lily." Darius said still holding his little sister.

"Keep it up and you're going to sound like Petunia, Narcissus." Lily teased and Darius smiled.

"You are the only one who can call me that." Darius said annoyed.

"I know. It's what makes it special. I love you too Narcissus." Lily said Darius felt great after visiting with Lily again and made his exit from his mind. Darius was not surprised by the fireplace report of Bella.

"Dumbles watches the Department of Mysteries." Bella stated. Darius took this with boredom and irritation.

"Thank you Bella. The information may be part of a much larger plan in Dumbles's mind. You have done great Bella and I will be sure to reward you later." Darius stated. Bella was happy about that and smiled away. Darius left her to her own thoughts. 'Maybe he will give me a direct deposit on his seed' Bella thought happily.

**Authors note:**

** Reviews are very helpful and can help me come up with alternatives to think about like what I did with Draco. Originally, I was just going to kill him off and forget about it but someone reviewed that they didn't want me to do that and I went with it. So please Review your ideas and I may incorporate them into my story.**

To explain the difference between what is happening with the mental magic. Darius has Lily in his head to explain how his doubts work and how to move around them. That is why Lily is not painful; also most of Darius's doubts are nothing he can really control. What Dumbles and MoldySmore do is not something he can do anything about. Dumbledore on the other hand is ignoring his doubts and pushing them away making Arianna angry and violent which creates pain. As anyone could figure out really easily Dumbles's doubts are easily changed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hogwarts,**

Harry was being patient and waiting for Darius to come back into his office. Darius had called Harry down here to discuss something important. Harry wasn't sure what it was but he felt an urge of insistency to it. Darius was coming in the room slowly and had a slight limp about him. Harry noticed and felt worried but Darius dismissed it quickly.

"Just a creation of something that was done last night." Darius said remembering the happy night well. It was amazing. Harry looked bewildered. "I had sex with Cissa." Darius said to clear up the confusion. Harry's face made an immediate disgusted look and gagging. Darius was not surprised by the exaggerated reaction and waited for Harry to finish. Harry finished the disgusting thoughts that permeated his head. Darius felt normal and looked at his nephew carefully. "Recently, I had something brought to my attention." Darius started. Harry looked interested in this and attempted to begin on what it was. Darius gave Harry his moment of thought. "The item is possibly another Horcrux. It has been in the Lestrange vault for a while. Tommy gave it to Bella for safekeeping." Darius said softly.

"Then how did you get it?" Harry asked. Darius wasn't sure how well Harry would take Bella being a loyal follower…

"Harry, for a while now Bella has been my servant and loyal left arm. She will do almost anything for me. Exceptions of killing me or anything that involves my harm. She has derailed some of the more critical attempts on your life. She is a valuable asset to me and I would like no harm to come to her." Darius said although seeing the worry on Harry's face unnerved him.

"What do I tell Neville? That she will never harm anyone again?" Harry asked exasperated. Darius had no real answer for him. The Longbottoms were never in Darius's mind for this plot. Alice and Frank were good aurors but often found themselves in more trouble than they should have. Darius remembered Alice but not Frank much. Darius remembered the article about them being cruciated into insanity. Bella had been the one to do it but there was still a chance to bring them back to the world of the living. Although, it was a long shot and wouldn't likely work if around other people.

"Get Neville, we're going on a trip to St. Mungos." Darius said a crooked grin plastering his face. Harry looked surprised but hoped it wouldn't be a catastrophe. Harry went out of the room with a quickened pace and found the door heavier than usual. Darius looked carefully and decided to lighten it by oiling the hinges a bit. "I hope that was the issue otherwise Dumbitch is messing with my door." Darius said lightly to any recorders in the room. He didn't believe that there were any however because no one could get in the room without difficulty; like walking without a head kind of difficulty. 'Hmm. Not likely to have any recorders in here' Darius thought bored.

Harry had to actually work to find Neville and eventually found him while being pushed around by Crabbe and Goyle. Neville was more than in a bad spot with the two morons. Crabbe pushed him one way with Neville's wand away from him. Goyle seemed to be enjoying the harmful play. Harry felt a rage flow through him. Neville, although not a great wizard, was a good friend had easily supplanted Ron.

"Back off idiots" Harry said to the pathetic specimens in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle looked amused with another person to bully. Crabbe charged toward him but Harry side steps and Crabbe rams himself into the wall. Harry shrugged and waited for the other one. Goyle waited before trying the same thing with the same result. "In the words of my Uncle, dumbasses." Harry said noncommittally. "Hey Neville, uncle wants us to go on a field trip. He wants to try something to help your parents." Harry said leaving out the reason for it. Neville looked extremely hopeful.

"Does he think it will work?" Neville asked nervously. Harry shrugged and looked contemplative.

"He said it was unlikely but it couldn't hurt to try. After all He has control of mental powers even Dumbledore couldn't imagine. He travels into a person's mind rather than going through it." Harry finally answered. Neville looked sad about the possibility of failure. Harry smiled and motioned him to follow. "It can't be to saddening if it works right?" Harry said smiling optimistically. Neville took an optimistic view and nodded easily. Harry smiled and hoped for the best. 'Hermione is not going to be happy about this.' Harry thought as he reminded himself she wouldn't be going with them.

**ST. Mungo's,**

Darius had brought Neville and Harry to the insane ward where Frank and Alice were kept. Darius was hoping this would work because politically it would help and militarily it would be a masterstroke. The prophesy, while being known to Darius in the same as Snape (only hearing half), remembered the June ending part. Neville was possibly another child the prophesy could have referred to and it would be good to keep options open. Darius figured if he could blur the line between who was the chosen one it would give Tommy and Dumbles pause. He didn't like it but if necessary he would leave Neville to the wolves. Alice and Frank would kill him because of it but if Harry managed to survive it would be worth it. 'Serene would be very disappointed in my lack of survival not even going to think of what Cissa would be like.' Darius thought sadly. 'Well I will have to survive and ensure that my loves will survive. Easy right?' Darius questioned in his head. Darius up to this point had never really used all of his power except on Snape which time was a cruel factor. 'I would have loved to rip him to pieces for you Lily, but the annoying old man has spies everywhere.' Darius stated easily. The elevator was cramped with people as always and Darius wondered why they didn't expand the damn thing like everywhere else. They finally managed to get to the proper floor and out of the ghastly elevator.

"I think I'll jump out a window before going back down that." Darius said unable to keep the resentment out of his voice. Harry and Neville could only agree with the sentiment but would not actually try to jump out the window but instead take the stairs.

"Why don't they enlarge the elevator?" Harry asked really to anyone who could answer. Neville gave a shrug and Darius was looking room to room. Which to his surprise he found a few naked ladies in some of the rooms who seemed excited to see a man. Darius decided to shut those doors and walk away quickly. Harry and Neville wanted to look but Darius kept them moving quickly. Alice and Frank were watched over by two healers who seemed to be sleeping on the job. "Impressive security." Harry sarcastically said. Darius smiled at the implication but also because it would be easy to access the room. Darius opened the door and found himself in a loving hug…from Frank. Darius not being one for having long hugs with men gently pulled Frank off. Neville looked apologetic but did nothing to help. Darius made his way over to Alice and found she had a gum wrapper in her hand. Neville came forward and took the wrapper she offered him. Neville looked so proud to have gotten somethingfrom his mum. Harry seemed saddened by it; Harry didn't have his mum at all. Darius understood and felt bad for Harry and understood he needed to be there for him more often. Darius limbered up and prepared for mental intrusion.

"Harry. I think you should come with me. Neville I would like you to stand guard." Darius said trying to give Harry more time with his Uncle. Harry steeped forward and waited while Neville understood the importance but still felt left out. Darius smiled at the young Longbottom and gave a comforting pat on the shoulder. Neville felt more secure and warmth spread through him. Darius looked toward the figure of Alice bouncing happily. "_**Legimens**_" Darius recited easily. The trip into her mind was far from difficult. Harry was not far behind him and gasped at what he saw there. "Insanity is an interesting state of mind really. It is such a confusing and seemingly random state that no intruding forces could ever find what they wanted. It's almost futile to even enter such a place. Although I do have a good plan for what to do with this jumbled mess. The environment was a bland white place that resembled the hospital room she was used to seeing every day. The furniture in the room was all sorts of things however; a chair like Dumbles' sat in his office, a pile of gum wrappers in the shape of a couch and a fire place that looked like the one in the Gryffindor common room. Alice was also there in a much different way than in the hospital. She seemed to be distracted cleaning the same spot over and over again. Darius took this in a different way than Harry. Darius thought it could be a reference to what the Death Eaters said during her torture into insanity. (Something like 'Clean up the Mud in your head' was an example of what he meant.) Harry took it in a different way thinking like cleaning was the shred or happiness she kept close to her heart while being tortured. Harry had a more experience being cursed with the crutiatious than Darius. The Alice in the room seemed to be in a repeating loop and shot. "Alice?" Darius asked pensively. The figure Alice didn't react but seemed to clean faster. "Alice!" Darius exclaimed trying to get a reaction. Darius got one and it made Harry feel terrible. Darius moved close to the figure of Alice and made several motions and found she was blank. Harry was looking around the room for something to put the Alice in front of them in. He found a chair, in the shape of a tongue, and moved it toward Darius. Darius picked the Alice up and dropped her in the chair. "Alice. You have to concentrate. Think of the boy you give wrappers to." Alice seemed to think and the room got clearer and better decorated. "That boy is your son Neville. He misses you a great deal and wants you to come home." Alice at this point seemed to gain some basic mental function.

"Neville?" Alice said questioningly. Alice seemed to remember more and the room changed again this time into a house. Darius was smiling and looking happy. Harry, while enjoying the hopefulness of the situation, was confused. The ability to understand what was happening was lost on Harry. Alice stirred again and felt great and could think again. Alice knew it was rudimentary but at least it wasn't jumbled thoughts that made no sense. "Who are you?" She asked curious of the man she saw in front of her. She also noticed the boy who looked like a younger James and through guesswork figured it was Harry. "Harry…you look so much like James." Alice said stunned at him. Darius looked toward Harry.

"Harry why don't you talk to her? She remembers you." Darius suggested. Harry did not hesitate and found that he could talk to her about his parents. Alice was a good source of information on what his dad was like. James while being good to his friends he was a bit cruel to his enemies. Harry wasn't sure how to take this information; Darius was also like this and he had only met James a few times. Harry felt a bit of comfort from learning his Dad was like Darius. James Potter, although not a mystery to him because of Sirius and Remus, was still an enigma. Alice really gave support to what Snape always said about him. Harry felt awful for thinking like that about his father. Alice took notice of his saddened face and told him that James grew up a lot after his sixth year. Darius seemed to be a bit distant on the subject. Harry knew that while Darius didn't like James he respected him enough to trust him with Lily. Alice looked at Darius again and saw sadness and great pain.

"I see you have great depression over Lily…could you tell me why?" Alice asked gently. Darius looked carefully at Alice.

"I am Lily's older brother. I disappeared for a while after her death." Darius answered not wanting to disturb the newly repaired Alice. She smiled and nodded.

"She told me about you although in small bits." Alice responded. Darius didn't know Lily talked about him and felt blessed. Alice looked happy and glanced back at Harry who looked happy as well.

"Well I think you will be fine now. I need to talk to frank now. Goodbye Alice." Darius said gesturing Harry to come. Harry took the spot behind Darius and waved bye to Alice. Alice returned the kind gesture.

Darius and Harry returned to the normal room to see Neville crying and embracing his now normal mother. Darius almost felt heartbroken at the sight. Harry looked happy and went over to talk to the happy family. Darius looked toward Frank and repeated the line "_**Legimens**_" and repeated the process with Frank although Darius used a bit different bait. Frank loved Alice more than anything and even in insanity he refused to be separated from her. Darius used this to wake Frank up and get out and done with this task. He was not annoyed by it but felt tired about the intrusions. Harry and Neville were enjoying the time with the older Longbottoms. Darius felt out of place in this area as his family was mostly gone. 'Petunia married a Fatass, Lily was murdered, and I'm trapped in a world of lies and deceit.' Darius thought.

"Mr. Evans…anytime you need a place to stay our house is open." Frank said respectfully. Darius nodded his accent and looked toward Harry. Harry while enjoying the time with another family wanted to spend some time with his own.

"Thank you. I appreciate the generous offer but I have to ask for another. You are probably the most valuable allies I have at the moment. I must tell you that I have Bellatrix Black in my service. I know she tortured you to insanity but look at it from another point of view. She has been in my service for more than thirty years. She has told me that after you went insane Rodolphus wanted to kill you but Bella said it wouldn't be satisfying and convinced him to leave then. It seems to me that she knew I would return and did small and insignificant things that Voldemort didn't think too much about. Although, she knew I would return and made provisions for me while spying on him for a long time. Bella has been training herself to be my greatest servant since I was indisposed. I hope if you see it from my view you will not be as angry as you should." Darius explained through the awful looks he was given during.

"How can you trust her?" Frank asked angrily. Alice looked concerned but a little thankful she was alive. Harry stayed silent wanting to know the answers as well. Darius fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a letter. He gave it to Frank who read it quickly and then read the last line written in blood. "She basically gave the vow…" Frank said gasping. Alice took a look at the letter and equally gasped. Neville didn't know what to think because if he looked at it from his point it made sense and also showed why he was still alive. Bella had more than one chance to kill him and chose not to. He always assumed that she had another goal and focused on it but if she did it to plan for Darius almost sixteen years ago she was incredibly devoted; a loyalty that could be expected in Hufflepuff. Neville left the issue up to grabs and focused on his newly normal family. Harry felt an odd sense that Bella was not his enemy anymore. Darius was sitting back and thinking about his next directive.

"Now, Frank, Alice I need you to take control of your house and get you Wizengamot votes back. Narcissa will have some votes going to what I need to happen. I want your house to have your own opinion and use it well. Dumbledore wants to usurp the ministry's power and increase military power to have an army at his disposal. I really only involved myself when I learned that Dumbles wants Harry to die as a martyr. I don't want this to happen so I'm taking steps to change the path Dumbles wants to happen. I may end up losing a few friends and make a bunch of enemies but I will not fail." Darius spoke emphatically. Harry was impressed with his uncle and his family in general they were textbook Gryffindors; although, Darius never talked about his school years. Harry decided to find out when they left. Darius looked at the image of Frank and Alice looking confused by the revelation. "I'm not asking you to really have an effect on my plans but try to stall any laws Dumbles tries to pass." Darius said tiredly. Frank and Alice seemed to nod in acceptance and turn back to Neville. "I think you guys deserve a little time to each other so I'll take Harry and leave." Darius said motioning to Harry.

Harry found the time to talk with his uncle about his past. Darius looked at Harry and wondered if he should make good on his promise to jump out the window instead of going down the elevator.

"Uncle, why don't you talk about your school years?" Harry asked. Darius looked thoughtful and smiled.

"I only had two years at Hogwarts, for the first five years I went to a school in Iceland. It was an amazing school entirely made of ice. There wasn't even magic involved it was a natural ice mountain that they made a school out of. I must say that it was very entertaining to see all of the uses of ice and water. Ice, being solid water can become a weapon of destruction. As ice it can be a blunt object or the head of a spear and as water you can drown people in it. But soon I had to change schools because a prankster decided it would be fun to have some fun with fire and melted the school. The board and school directors decided to not rebuild and sent the students to other schools. I was sent to Hogwarts where I met Cissa and fell in love." Darius said happily.

"What did you do during your years in the ice school?" Harry asked knowing that most of his time was dedicated to Cissa during his time at Hogwarts.

"I spent a lot of time studying and learning skills. Maybe it was a family trait that we studied hard. You know Petunia had a good shot at getting a Law degree? Lily was good at just about any subject. I was more of a defense and a transfiguration man. It's why Professor McGonagall was my favorite teacher at Hogwarts. My teacher at Ice Academy was a pretty woman who did not hesitate to use feminine wiles to get students to do better and pay attention. I was not completely affected by her charms although she once told me she debated whether or not to elope with me." Darius elaborated.

"Did you ever play quidditch?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Well…I never really tried in Hogwarts and in Iceland it's just not that popular because of the temperature. Iceland doesn't even have a team on the national level. So it would hard for me to really think I would be any good at it." Darius answered. Harry looked disappointed by this answer but understood that not everyone was meant to play. Harry must have gotten his quidditch ability from his father after all.

"So what were my grandparents like?" Harry asked curious. Darius smiled and looked at Harry proudly.

"Mum was a pretty woman who didn't have any magical potential but accepted it rather quickly. She sent me up to Iceland for private teaching when I was found to have magic. Dad was a bit of a character and had many eccentricities like making magic power the TV and preferring American English, which is why I use it so often." Darius said remembering fondly.

"I feel bad for asking but what was mum like?" Harry asked showing his emotion. Darius swallowed and took a big hit.

"Your mum…was the most brilliant witch I have ever known. She was the most beautiful woman and greatest soul I could ever find. I'm a little biased because she was my little sister. My princess…" Darius couldn't keep going and resisted the urge to jump in his head and cry on Lily's shoulder. Harry felt tremendously sad. He knew it was a part of Darius's aura and reflected as much as he could. Harry moved slightly away from Darius to avoid the remainder of the sad aura. Darius knew he was radiating sadness so he did his best to calm down. Darius knew he could visit with Lily later and this calmed him down considerably. Harry was not enjoying the great depression and avoided it. Darius chuckled a bit at the situation. "You realize that we just did the impossible? We made the insane sane again." Darius said smiling. Harry smiled at the sentiment.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked curious. Darius thought for a moment and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Harry how would you like to come watch me deal with an enemy?" Darius asked Harry devilishly. Harry raised an eyebrow. Darius laughed at the expression. "It's not going to be cruel thing if he cooperates." Darius said. Harry looked in disbelief. Darius laughed at the look on Harry's face. Harry could not believe that he was being invited to watch such a thing. "Don't worry Harry it's not a violent meeting just an issue with a contract. Pansy wants to be exclusive to Draco and needs a contract to ensure it. I will have to play a big shot and if worse comes to worse I may need back up." Darius said. Harry accepted the role with ease.

**Parkinson Place,**

Darius blasted through the door and held no issues. The family was not expecting a blast and a man stepping through as Darius did.

"So Mr. Parkinson it seems we have an issue in our children's marriage contracts. Draco tells me you have rejected his proposal and instead set one up with Nott?" Darius asked in a voice that scared the shit out of everyone except Harry. Pansy came down the stairs to see what all the noise was and got a surprise.

"Mr. Black?" Pansy asked still a bit sleepy.

"Please call me Darius, Pansy. After all, you are going to be my Daughter-in-Law aren't you?" Darius said in a humorous tone. Pansy went over to Darius and gave him a small hug. Darius gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "Now I still have to deal with your parents." Darius said back in his sinister voice. Darius looked at the cowering couple. Darius felt bored with them already. "Come on show some spirit. Lucius gave me a good show with his resistance." Darius threatened and only received more cowardice. "Just sign this contract." Darius said and gave them a new contract. They quickly signed it and cowered on the floor. "I'm sorry Harry I was hoping for more spirit out of them. Pansy you can stay or go to Malfoy manor where Draco is. Although why so many are out of school this week I'll never understand." Darius said confused about the situation. Pansy looked surprised by this and looked at Darius.

"A student was murdered the other night and several parents panicked and took their kids out of school." Pansy answered almost glad she could give him something for her new contract to Draco. Darius looked surprised by this and took it as one would take any death, with suspicion.

"Who was it?" Darius asked softly.

"A girl by the name of Marietta Edgecombe; I only know her mother works in the ministry." Pansy answered. Darius took a look at this information and decided that it was probably a Dumbles murder since it was a ministry official's daughter. 'Dumbledore probably couldn't pressure the official and decided to make the daughter a show of what would happen if she didn't follow Dumbles plan.' Darius thought patiently. Darius made the face of deep thought and continued to think. 'Dumbles could have killed her in too many ways to deliberate. I'm a spur of the moment killer whatever I have time for such as Lucius. I have to wonder what Mrs. Edgecombe does in the ministry that Dumbles would need.' Darius thought. Harry looked on in confusion and exasperation; he didn't know anyone was murdered either. Pansy had gone back to her room to pack her things and head for Malfoy Manor. Darius wasn't concerned because he had put the same wards on Malfoy Manor that he had on his office. Pansy would be safe there and he didn't have to worry about Cissa. Harry seemed to fear the loss of his Hermione and what danger she was in. 'He should be worried` about her because she is a good choice if you want to get to Harry…through him you get to me.' Darius thought a bit angry about it. Darius made the motion that it was time to leave and get to the bottom of the tiny mystery in Darius mental folder. 'Riddle has nothing to gain by killing a student even if it is such a ministerial matter. Dumbles seems like the one to have done this.' Darius finished his thought rather abusively and waited. Pansy came down with what looked like a heavy trunk. Darius made the trunk feather light and asked Pansy to join them on their trip to Malfoy Manor. She accepted rather easily and found it interesting to travel with her new Father-in-Law. Darius was quiet for a bit of it but talked about random things of interest on the way in to the Manor. Pansy enjoyed the random conversation and found him a much better father than her own who cowers before anything bigger than a squirrel. Harry found his uncle to be cautious but incredibly fun-loving person which made him entertaining. Harry even found that in time Pansy could be quite tolerable albeit a bit proud. While Hermione would never really get along with Draco and Pansy she could be able to tolerate them. Cissa was expected Pansy to show up but not along with Harry and her beloved.

"Exciting day?" Cissa asked quickly. Darius nodded.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom have got back to normal. Also found out Mrs. Edgecombe lost her daughter." Darius said. Cissa looked surprised by that last one.

"What?" Cissa asked.

"Marietta was killed sometime last week" Pansy answered before seeking out Draco. Cissa seemed confused.

"The Edgecombe family runs the Floo Network Office. No one could really benefit from her death." Cissa said saddened by a child's death. Darius brought her close to him.

"I believe Dumbledore killed her to coerced Mrs. Edgecombe into doing what he wanted." Darius said close to her ear while she lay in the crook of his neck. Darius held the love of his life. Harry seemed out of place. Darius noticed the unhappy situation with Harry and let loose of Cissa a bit. Harry felt a bit glad his uncle cared about him enough to even out his time. Cissa finally took note of Harry and gave Darius some time. "Well Harry I think you should get back to your beloved and begin your plans. I will have to solve why Dumbles needs the Floo network under control." Darius gave Harry a portkey to Hogsmeade to go through the tunnel. Darius turned back to the eager Cissa. Darius chuckled. "Are you sure you want to start that with Pansy and Draco here?" Darius asked teasingly. Cissa gave him a look of good amusement. Darius took it as an invitation to bring up the silencers…one on the inside and four on the outside.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Voldemort in all of his intelligence decided to get at least one competent warrior to train the other idiots. Ronald Weasley was still a large problem and needed to be dealt with. The idiot already told the deserter Bellatrix everything. The stupid boy told her that he was a spy that didn't know what he was doing. Bellatrix being much more intelligent than she appeared took it and allowed him to live. 'Bella betrayed me…how ironic my most loyal servant left me for someone else.' Voldemort thought coolly.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked from the corner showing coherent thought. Voldemort chuckled darkly.

"You my new servant are going to bring me Potter. I don't care how you do it but bring him here." Voldemort ordered cruelly. Ron took the message and found a good robe and went toward the exit without another word. 'Now I might get some peace.' Voldemort thought quickly. Voldemort felt a twinge of pleasure roll through him as he felt Nagini come close. Voldemort always felt better with Nagini close; he often wondered if that was his soul being content with its other piece. Voldemort often dismissed it as just enjoying his pet snake. He conversed with her on how much that boy was a threat to him than anything else. Nagini agreed with the assessment if only because he had stepped on her twice and tried to eat her during meal time. Voldemort decided that if he failed it would be better to kill him off than keep him around.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Sirius was rather on edge lately. Bella while good company could develop the most embarrassing pranks. Sirius got her back more than once but she always rebounding. Bella was not hesitant to use a boggart to show Sirius business. While the end result was funny and lighthearted it usually began quite fearsome. Bella was always the faster drawer of the family and had impressive reflexes. Like right now, Sirius was defending himself from harmless spells that changed hair color and clothes. Bella was laughing like a mad woman while blocking or deflecting his spells. Sirius was having fun as well and enjoyed the mock battle they were preforming.

"Bella, in all honesty I was never expecting you to be my only company." Sirius said.

"You see Sirius; I have been planning for my Master's return for a really long time. I love my master and will help him in his ideal no matter what happens. Voldemort is just a pathetic little boy with big dreams. The old man is the only threat to my master and I will kill him when master says I may. Although he may want to kill him himself which I will only become aroused at the sight." Bella said reminding Sirius of her obsession with Darius. Sirius had to wonder what he did to make Bella love him so much; he for sure couldn't come up with anything.

"Why do you love Darius so much Bella? I cannot come up with a way." Sirius asked trying to avoid sounding like he was questioning Darius. Bella's face made an angry look before calming.

"Sirius I know what you mean by that. I always loved my master. He was my first love and I saw how he loved Cissy and I understood. He didn't push me away and treat me like a bother even though I would try to seduce him away from Cissy every chance I got. He didn't reject me in a cruel way and did it in a loving way that gave me hope that he would take me along with Cissy but his upbringing wouldn't allow it. I will bide my time and wait for him to grow out of that lifestyle and accept both me and Cissy. I would like a child…" Bella elaborated and thought off into the distance. "I hope that after showing that I love him so much he will at least give me his seed to produce a fine son. I am lonely Sirius; Andi and Cissy have a child. I grant you Draco is not the son of Darius like Cissy wanted but she still has him. Andi has Nymphy who could not be more like her. I do not have a son or daughter to love and hold when I'm alone." Bella continued sadly. Sirius felt sorry for his relative and hoped Darius would at least give her a baby. 'Darius was built his entire life along the guidelines of his muggle family.' Sirius thought.

"Well, Bella if my opinion matters you deserve to have Darius at least as his mistress." Sirius said smiling. Bella looked hopeful and happy to have a chance at happiness. Sirius beamed even as hair changed to a bright pink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hogwarts,**

Harry wasn't an overly patient person but could tolerate it when needed. Hermione sat in a chair across the room contemplating the possible outcomes of this idea.

"Harry, while it may have been the right thing to do; leaving the Neville's parents without any defenses doesn't bode well." Hermione said worried about them. Harry nodded before shrugging about the situation.

"They were decent Aurors before they were driven insane." Harry tried to make some defense but it fell through. Hermione could only hope that they would be okay. "As long as no one makes a huge deal of it they should be fine." Harry added giving a faint glimmer of hope.

"I doubt they will be left alone Harry. After all they were just cured of their insanity." Hermione shot down the glimmer of hope. Harry could only sigh in defeat.

"Uncle must have some sort of plan for them. He wouldn't cure them to have them die." Harry said angry at the loss of understanding. Hermione agreed with him wholeheartedly and tried to find some reason. "Uncle was very careful about bringing them back. He enjoyed the fact that there were only two guards who were sleeping on the job." Harry added. "He asked them to forget about Bellatrix and stall any legislation that goes through the Wizengamot." Harry told Hermione hoping her brain could figure it out. Hermione seemed deep in thought and gave brief nods as if she were agreeing with herself.

"Darius will hold up Dumbledore's plans for legislation by doing that also he has a bit more political power on his side. It obviously doesn't match Dumbledore's but it would give a threat to him. Also the added bonus of surprise and shock will do great damage to Dumbledore's power base. Neville's parents are supposed to be long forgotten and bringing them back will show that there are things Darius can do that Dumbledore cannot; which will most likely push groups of people to his [Darius's] side." Hermione explained her hypothesis in detail and felt excited about the thought. 'Darius pulled a powerful move from a spot no one would consider. Neville's parents were insane and could not be helped by normal means.' Hermione gave respect to the abilities of Darius. Harry felt impressed with what he understood of Hermione's explanation and decided to broach a new subject.

"So have you decided to gather the group yet or do I have to abuse my star power?" Harry asked. Hermione looked amused by the question.

"I have most of the Gryffindor members and going to get the 'Claws today." Hermione said. Harry beamed highly. Hermione enjoyed the thought and continued her train of thought. 'Darius is amazing when he wants to be. The surprises he has are impressive. Bellatrix was the main one for me.' Hermione thought intrigued. Harry was still happy he was doing something against Dumbitch's ideals.

Hermione went over to the ever odd and different Luna Lovegood. Luna was waiting patiently and seemed to be staring at the sky.

"Hello, Harry's wife." Luna said showing she guesses the oddest things.

"Hello Luna." Hermione answered bored. Luna looked happy at someone to talk to.

"Ah. You have come to see how many 'Claws are coming to Harry's rebellion. Its good you found me first for I can tell you three are coming. Two of them are spies for the foul toad. I have a good idea that the two can be denied entry to the room if you ask it too." Luna said in a voice that dared anyone to listen in. Hermione almost flinched at the aura she gave off. "And Hermione, Tell Darius that he did well and my mother appreciates it." Luna said in a voice that seemed ethereal. Hermione was a bit confused by the last sentence but went away quickly to tell Darius the news. Luna looked at the ceiling. "It's odd that you like him mother. He married and has enough women throwing themselves at him." Luna said to the voice in her head that sounded like her mother. 'I threw myself at him before and see no difference now. He he… he hasn't changed either which doesn't help the issue.' Selene said teasingly. Luna was off enjoying the sound of her mother's voice. It had a joyful quality to it but could be very sing-song at times. 'Luna! Pay attention to your surroundings! You almost walked us into a door…why did you get your fathers indirection.' Selene sighed. Luna chuckled a bit at her mother's reaction. "Mum, I cannot help what traits I was given" Luna replied. Selene stuck her tongue out. A childish act but gave Luna a laugh anyway. Selene was happy with her daughter despite her father's traits.

Darius was in his office when Hermione came in; she sat down on the chair provided by the room. Hermione sat elegantly and waited for Darius to finish what he was working on, which was papers done in class earlier that day.

"I assume you aren't here to look at your grade because it should be obvious you passed easily. So what information do you have for me?" Darius reacted almost gleeful.

"Luna wanted me to tell you her mother appreciates what you did." Hermione said hoping to get an answer to the strange request. Darius thought for a few moments and came up with no answer that made sense.

"Selene, still the little seductress you always were. She must have become Luna's mental coordinator. Interesting for someone so young. Well, Selene was an accomplished Seer so maybe that's why Luna has feelings of it." Darius said out loud but was really deliberating with himself. Hermione waited patiently for the explanation about the seductress comment. Darius upon realizing Hermione was still there blushed slightly. "Selene had fun attempting to seduce me any time she got." Darius said. Hermione looked like she was in disbelief but gave in.

"Harry is going to start a group that goes against Dumbitch and bring students to his side." Hermione told him flatly. Darius nodded his head slowly.

"If he desires to do so I have no reason to stop him. Watch the situation carefully; I don't want to have to fight off a bunch of Dementors." Darius said. Hermione agreed with the sentiment and stood up.

"Alright. I'm going to go find Harry and let him know my progress." Hermione said as she walked out the door. Darius watched her leave and felt oddly reminiscent while she left. 'Cissa would also carry herself like that. Cissa have you been tutoring Hermione behind my back? It would be for the best that Harry and Hermione be able to pick up the torch should I fail.' Darius thought confident.

Hermione walked back toward the Gryffindor tower and found Luna in front of her again.

"Hello again Luna." Hermione said. Luna looked ethereal again and beamed greatly.

"Mrs. Potter, it's nice to see you. I am Selene. You are a brilliant witch and will go far with the Potter library and prestige. Darius will lead you back to peace and glory. Trust in him young one, I put my trust in him and here I am." Selene said in that interesting voice. Hermione noticed the sing-song quality to it. Selene, or Luna as it was, was being very dramatic about her speech. Hermione felt that Selene was worthy of her respect and she gave Selene her thanks and ran back to the tower to tell Harry what had happened.

Harry was perfectly fine with Luna being the way she was and accepted her a long time ago. In Harry's mind, she was the most normal person in the school. Luna had magic and could be good with it if given proper instruction and careful tutoring. Harry planned to revolve his group around the teaching of useful spells and survival. Harry still had no idea how use the weaponry and would have to find someone to help him with it. Darius was his first choice but thought that Darius was really busy with his planning. Harry then had the brilliant idea of thinking that Sirius might know a thing or two. That brought the thought of Bellatrix in the basement and Harry shivered. Bellatrix while being on Darius's side still brought fear into his mind. Sirius was a good idea and it would give him some time with his godson. Harry smiled at the thought and tried to think of a way to contact him. Harry waited for a second for Hermione to catch her breath. Hermione was exhausted and hated running; she was an intellectual and was very good at the mental works which had an effect on her physical abilities. Harry was calm and composed which wasn't too normal for him. Harry figured he was because his uncle was rubbing off on him incredibly. Harry was far from his reckless self and has become a very stable man who thought things out. Hermione finally caught her breath and then thought how she would convey all she had been told. She decided to begin with the most important news.

"Darius gave us the all clear." Hermione said with a smile that could brighten up any dark room. Harry elated with joy and happiness.

"Yes! We can get the fun started." Harry cheered. Hermione continued with her happy smile. Harry thought when to have his first meeting and get a group of people into the room without people witnessing. Harry doubted greatly that he could get that many people under the cloak…nor could he have everyone do notice-me-not or disillusionment charms. Harry did not have an immediate idea how to avoid the problem yet but he would get Hermione on the case. Harry had no grapes to grasp at for ideas and delegated the issue to Hermione.

"We spilt the ways to the room and use small groups at different times. That means that we will take one path to the room at early five thirty. Then another group will take a different path to the room at five forty-five and so on." Hermione explained carefully. Harry liked the idea but still felt it could be seen by other people. Hermione thought a bit more and came up with no better solution. "That's the best option we have right now. In time I'll be able to come up with more ideas but right now I have more to tell you." Hermione said tired. "Luna's mum is apparently very influential on Luna. She just told me to trust in Darius. And I mean Selene told me this." Hermione told him confused and shaken. Harry was sure that she wouldn't lie to him.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked confused.

"Darius said that Selene was Luna's mental coordinator." Hermione answered just as bewildered as Harry.

"A mental coordinator? Someone who directs your mind?" Harry asked confused as hell. Hermione was figuring that it was something similar to that but could not be sure. Harry decided to put the confusion behind him. "Okay, so we have the green light to go. We get to do something right now and we will not fail." Harry declared. Hermione was always amazed at how harry could be one type of person one minute and another in the next.

Darius sat in his office comfortably and awaited his appointment. Minerva was on her way to mostly complain about Dumbitch and her new school policies. Darius had no complaints on this and usually enjoyed hearing the stern woman curse and yell angrily. It was so different than her normal attitude that he found some addictive to it. Darius was sure that he still had a minimal thought on how he would approach her removal. Darius wanted to do it but he still had his plan to think about. He wanted to use the horrible things that she did as a way to discredit Dumbles to some of the parents and such. Darius had done tremendously against Moldysmore and had him on standby until next year. Dumbledore as always was his main concern and had little time to do what he needed done. The door slammed behind her and she immediately started pacing around the room.

"The nerve of that awful bitch! She has the nerve to think she is better than everyone because she spends her day sucking the dick of that imbecile Fudge?" She began her angry tirade. Darius was already impressed by her angry ranting. "Back in my day I would shove that ugly face straight up her ass!" She continued on and found Darius giving her a look of great amusement. She blushed heavily on her very foul language and his intense stare. "You shouldn't enjoy language like that and much less look like your about to profess love for me." She said still blushing. Darius raised an eyebrow.

"I do love you. Just in a more familiar way, you are like an older sister to me." Darius said grinning. Minerva stuttered something about being old enough to be his mother. "Mom, she was a beautiful woman who could never be replaced. So you are like an older sister to me." Darius furthered his point. Minerva gave in with his argument and smiled lightly.

"So how have you been?" Minerva asked to open a conversation. Darius eased himself into the conversation.

"I have been working hard and so far have only managed to keep Tommy…Voldemort stalled for another year." Darius said. Minerva looked impressed. "I broke him financially and destroyed his competent followers. Bellatrix Lestrange for all intents and purposes is my slave. I dislike it but I can't have her die for me. I am a sensitive man and cannot handle to see a woman cry much less what would happen to her should she go back on her oath." Darius said quite sad. Minerva didn't understand what he meant by that but let it slide because she was no longer a threat to anyone. Darius sighed before going on to the subject of Harry. "On another note, Harry has decided he can no longer sit by and do nothing. He has created a group of people that will join him in a pinch and dislike oppressive regimes. Eventually, it will turn students away from Dumbledore." Darius said. Darius took a few minutes to think on how well this would work. Harry himself would always be a more charismatic than Darius because he had his father in him. Darius was a bit weird in Britain because of his use of American English. It didn't look well on high members of British Society. House politics was never his strong suit; his father told him about the powerful debt a long time ago but he had forgot it. His father also told him it was more of a threat than anything. Cissa reminded him of the thing and felt it odd that Walburga knew of it as well. 'Dad may have stretched the truth from me to avoid losing that particularly huge power.' Darius thought. Minerva sat patiently while Darius deliberated. "I have a great amount of power over the ministry with their debt to my family. My family loaned the ministry the money to start up and it left us a bit under the weather. The ministry vowed to pay us back when they could replace the money. Obviously, the ministry decided they could forget the loan when the family had a series of squibs. The magic in the deal has not been forgotten by Gringotts and dear old granddad used it as a threat because the original amount of twenty million has increased dramatically. Granddad had an interest of five percent so as you can imagine it increased quite a bit in the last two hundred and ninety-five years. Huh…Granddad lived a long life." Darius said surprised how long his Granddad lived. Minerva seemed to recall her memory of the olden wizard. She had known him to be quite a charmer when she known him. She chuckled at the memory of him asking her for a date; he was bedridden at the time and it was more to comfort her than anything. She had always got along with the old Transfiguration teacher. He was amazing and dazzled her beyond anything. He was the reason she fell in love with Transfiguration and her mentor on all of its uses and her animagus transformation. She owed him a great deal to him for that. He was a patient teacher who never looked negatively at anything. He simply thought that putting a student down would never solve the problem only enforce that they were not good enough. Old Darian would never be able give up his award for most successful teacher. Only Dumbledore ever gave him a run for his money and by then old Darian was far too sick to continue. He contracted a serious case of old age and was weakened to the point of bedridden. Minerva was very concerned for the older man and he always tried to lift her spirit. He died a few days after he asked her out on a date. She didn't know how old Darius was at the time because he wasn't there. Darius gave her a look of understanding and waited for here to return from memory town. Minerva blushed again for her thoughts and sat down in a chair. "I was only six at the time and mom thought it would be best if I didn't see." Darius answered the hanging question. Minerva felt happy with the answer and thought about what her favorite cubs were planning.

"How well have they planned it out?" Minerva asked scared they could be in serious trouble if they got caught. Darius gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hermione has told me what they plan and I gave the green light for it. If it comes to pass I will use my little backup plan." Darius said grinning evilly. "Gringotts has accepted that my interest rate has guaranteed me at least three hundred and fifteen million Galleons. I feel that would put them on the spot. If I total it by the muggle standards interest on the amount in the bank. That is to say twenty million goes up to twenty-one million and continues up until words can no longer express the amount. Without a calculator I cannot give a good estimate. (I got 1.57*10204 but I am sure I am not a math person so I may have got it wrong.) Minerva looked flabbergasted at the large amount. Darius chuckled at the face she had made. "I am relatively sure that I could convince a few goblins to say an amount that the ministry could not meet in centuries." Darius added with a bit of mischief on him. Minerva smiled at the thought. Darius sat back into his chair and thought about the time to use the loan. 'Dumbles taking power would be a great opportunity but Arthur would have died by then.' Darius made a face of disgust. Minerva noticed very well and wanted to comfort him but held back in case it was anger. Darius took a breath and relaxed a bit. "Well, I have an interesting thought on a plan of action." Darius said smiling again. Minerva gave a slight nod to show her interest. Darius felt that she was about to her normal self again. "I wonder if they have put up the listening devices on the Fireplaces yet." He said to the fireplace in question. It didn't really matter if it did because he was calling someone way above their heads. "Amelia? You there?" Darius said in a flirtatious tone that reminded Minerva of a younger Bellatrix Black.

Amelia soon came to light and seemed to blush even as a face in the fire. Darius smiled at his triumph and gazed at the face.

"It's been awhile." Darius said. Amelia gave a smile that said I'm here, tell me what you want and let me get back to work. "Dreadful things are being done to the school. I have had several students come to me with scars and wounds that are consistent with medieval tortures. I am sure that it is being done by the dumb bitch known as Umbridge. However I can't help but feel that Dumbles is letting it slide a little too far." Darius said in a way that brought emotion to the portraits and statues alike. Minerva dabbed her eyes with a cloth for added effect. Darius was impressed that she added to what was already a heart-wrenching account. Amelia was very close to crying because the thought of her Susan being tortured brought her great sadness and anger.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked with little concern for anything but Susan. Darius was enjoying the ease of manipulating emotions. 'Don't get too comfortable with it!' He yelled at himself loudly.

"Investigate the use of torture against the students and Dumbles's negligence on his duty to protect his students." Darius said knowing all too well he had Amelia in the palm of his hand. He could take her to bed if he wanted at this point he surmised. Amelia looked happy with the order and immediately went off to see what she could do. Darius seemed to smile again and look at Minerva. "I worry that I get too good at doing that." He said with a straight face. Minerva could not advise him on such matters. He gave her a genuine smile before giving her a small hug and wishing her a good night. Minerva took the gesture as a dismissal and slowly left the room having her own happiness. 'That bitch will get it now…how dare she harm my cubs.' Minerva thought scathingly.

Darius, still in the room, had a few issues to work out in this plan. 'Dumbles would be stressed to avoid the investigation. His lack of interference would be his downfall. The investigation will push Dumbitch into a corner and likewise Fudge. Arthur will look wonderful compared to the evil despot that Fudge will look like afterward. The investigation could come up with nothing if Dumbles covers Dumbitch's tracks well. I still have some evidence I can bring to the work if necessary. Most of the students would agree to the massive put down and horrendous discipline at the school now. Filch is happy about it the demented moron. Never in history, according to the vampiric record, has the school condones torture to be used on students. Filch has way too many problems to consider anyway. Why is he even here for? He has no real use being a squib and all. I shouldn't say that…he is an insult to squibs everywhere. Maybe I can convince Minerva to get rid of him later.' Darius thought losing focus on his original goal.

Harry was patently waiting on Hermione to finish her rounds and move on. It wasn't hard to follow along with the planning for the room of requirement. Harry was sure he could will the room to deny spies but still wanted a backup plan. Harry first thought of a mental intrusion but it would take a long time to learn. Hermione suggested a simple list which Harry noticed the evil glint in her eye. Harry figured there was a magic that revealed traitors and spies. 'Hermione would have the knowledge to do something like that. Harry wasn't a fool and knew that Dumbitch would try tooth and nail to get into his head and he had held off well. He enjoyed watching her angry reactions and comments on how he was so evil. Harry would soon do something against the stupid bitch and revel in it. Hermione was a bit more worried and took cautious action. Harry felt glad that she was careful about it and it allowed him to be a bit reckless. 'Darius will do something soon if he hasn't already.' Harry believed.

Hermione was watching the outside for her rounds when she noticed the horrible form of Ronald Weasley approaching. Hermione debated on what to do. If she went to Dumbledore he would use him as a spy. If she went to Darius he would probably be killed. Hermione couldn't decide which the lesser evil was. Hermione decided that it would be the best thing to have Dumbledore find him and take pictures to promote that Dumbledore is plotting with murderers. Hermione felt proud of herself for this plan and decided to ignore the idiot coming toward the castle. Hermione decided it wasn't hard to figure why he had come. Voldemort sent him back to get rid of the stupid moron. Dumbledore would think that Ronald could be a good spy and never accept any decision of his could be wrong. Hermione smirked as she began her walk back toward Harry and the comfortable bed that seemed to call to her. 'I am pretty tired.' She thought as she moved along.

Ronald Weasley was the stupidest creature on the planet with no contender. Ronald was sure he could walk back into the school and be welcomed with ladies bowing. Ronald was going toward the gate and opened it easily and was quickly met with the old man. Dumbledore looked happy to see him and Ronald thought this assured that he was going to get what he wanted.

"Mr. Weasley it has come to my attention that you murdered your family. While this was an awful thing to do you can begin to make up for it by being my vassal and spying." Dumbledore said temptingly. Ronald took the offer like he did food. He ate it up like anything else and shook his head quickly. Hermione didn't even have time to take ten steps before she saw the meeting between the two and started to photograph it. Hermione cursed herself for not including a voice recorder. 'Dumbledore knows he's an idiot and got straight to the point. Dumbledore looked around for a second before pushing Ronald toward his office. Hermione was well hidden behind the great hall door. Ronald seemed oblivious to the door and ran right into it; Dumbledore shook his head at the idiocy. Hermione felt like Ronald deserved the strong hit and watched as he now floated next to Dumbledore. Ronald knocked himself out by walking into the door. Ronald dreamed that he was trapped above a pit of snakes with Bellatrix holding on to the rope holding him.

"The more you tell the old man the more you fall into the snakes. I think I'll add a few spiders as well." Dream Bellatrix said evilly. Ronald swallowed hard and felt so much fear he wet himself. Dumbledore smelled the urination and face-palmed. 'Good lord this boy is stupid' Dumbledore said and was surprised Arianna did not even react to that. Hermione watched the horrific scene carefully and waited for them to leave. Hermione then went to Darius's office.

Darius felt like he was going to get good news. The knocking on his door only increased the feeling. Hermione stepped in carefully and shut the door quickly.

"You've been naughty haven't you?" Darius teased easily. Hermione blushed prettily. Darius knew he was right because of that.

"I got something that might help with your discrediting Dumbledore." Hermione said through her state of embarrassment. She handed him the picture of Dumbledore talking with Ronald.

"Well I see my little niece has been very naughty. Undermining Dumbledore at a critical juncture? I imagine Cissa would be proud of you. I will hang on to this and give it to Amelia in the morning. Go fetch some sleep my niece, as I plan a lot more in the role in which you and Harry may play. I see that I have an asset and I'm not using it out of fear which shouldn't be the case." Darius said to Hermione while shooing her off to bed. Hermione didn't fight him because she was getting rather tired. Darius shut the door behind her.

**Dumbledore's office, **

Dumbledore ran through Ronald's mind and found nothing but empty space. There was no knowledge of anything about anything. It was a white room with nothing in it; that was all it was emptiness. Dumbledore realized this was not a good spy and needed to be dealt with in a manner that didn't interfere with his plans. Giving Ronald up was not good for his plan because he needed almost all the Weasleys killed off. Bill and Charlie avoided the extermination because they didn't reside in Magical, or Regular, Britain, for that matter. Bill was moving to France to court the Lady Delacour (Fleur, not her mother.) Charlie lived in Romania and killing him would cause it to fall on international guidelines. Ronald would have to flee from the world for a while; the cave where Sirius had hidden would work well. Dumbledore decided that was where he would have to go until death was conceivable. Ronald still had not woken up but had pissed himself another three times. 'Whatever he's dreaming about had better be incredibly terrifying.' Dumbledore thought.

Ronald was even worse off now than when he dangled above the spiders. Currently, he was dangling over the love potioned induced Aunt Muriel trying to have sexual relations with him. (I feel disgusted just writing that.) It was even worse how she was talking dirty to him about it. (Eww.) Ronald felt even worse when the rope snapped…

**Longbottom Manor,**

Frank returned home intending to follow Darius suggestion and hold off laws passed through the Wizengamot. Unfortunately he still had the hurdle of his mother. Frank was prepared for it but Alice never being liked by the stern woman was hanging in the back holding Neville closely.

Augusta Longbottom was never one to enjoy surprises and this was very suspicious. Frank and Alice were in no way shape or form normal when she had left the other day.

"What did I tell you on your Wedding day?" She directed at Frank. Frank looked angry and hurt.

"That I was making a huge mistake by marrying Alice." Frank responded angrily at the question. Alice looked more hurt than anyone over the disapproval of her mother-in-law. Neville always knew about it but dismissed it before.

"What did you say to me when you had Neville?" Augusta asked Alice. Alice seemed proud of this one.

"I hope to God he doesn't end up like you." Alice responded in kind. Augusta begrudgingly let them inside. She had wanted to shut the door on Alice but failed to do because Neville got in the way. Frank felt angry with his mother but had to accept that this was how she was raised and had to suck it up. Augusta had not lost a step in her ability and it kept her safe from anyone. 'Although, Darius may have the ability to handle her…he seems to have that ability with women.' Frank thought piqued. Alice and Augusta were in one of the greatest staring matches of all time in Neville's opinion. Neville was in a bit of a pinch with this issue. He was glad to have his parents back but he felt his Grandmother had raised him pretty well. Frank watched his mother put down Alice some more with her angry stare but noticed this time Alice stood equally give it back well. Frank was a bit concerned that it would turn into a fight.

"Mum, were just here to get my rights as head of Longbottom back." Frank said calmly. Augusta looked at him with the stare still on her face.

"You want them back? Fine, take them but don't come crying to me when things get tough." Augusta said menacingly. Frank took the challenge head on and merely nodded. Alice was happy to be leaving. Neville looked a bit gloomy about having to live somewhere new. Those three members of the Longbottom family left the house and went to Hogsmeade.

**Hogsmeade, **

The family shortly arrived and went to a small pub run by Aberforth Dumbledore. The Hog's Head had small apartments for use and Aberforth catered to everyone who asked to procure neutrality. It had worked for some time and he saw no reason to change it. Frank asked him for a room and gave them one. Alice was happily enjoying some food that didn't come from a healer and Frank just enjoyed being able to drink a firewhiskey. Neville seemed to wonder when he would go back to Hogwarts. Alice seemed to see someone new in the pub from the corner of her eye.

"Greetings Alice, It has been a while hasn't it?" Cissa said smiling a bit. Alice did not understand what Narcissa Malfoy was doing in a pub like this one but a thought came to her.

"You are also in league with Darius then? I know you were sure you loved him at one point." Alice said much to the confusion of Neville who didn't know anything about that. Cissa seemed to smile at the intelligent viewing of the situation.

"Darius is my husband as it always should have been but my mother had a different idea." Cissa responded which brought the spit-take from Frank.

"I thought you married Lucius?" Frank asked totally bewildered. Alice gently patted Frank's knee. Cissa seemed to grow angry at the question.

"It was not my decision being doused with love potions every four hours. Until I had Draco then I was locked in my room for all time." Cissa answered reminding herself that the family, excluding Neville, was out if it for a good number of years. Alice seemed to embrace Narcissa in a warm hug much to the surprise of Cissa and Neville, and to the springing of Frank's arousal. Frank couldn't help but think about those things since he was a male…that hadn't had any form of stimulation in at least fifteen years! Cissa seemed to slip out of the embrace when she spotted Frank's look of hunger. Cissa realized the man hadn't had sex in fifteen years but that was not in her comfort zone. She could only be comfortable with sexual relations with another woman when Darius was around to make her feel safe. "After tonight since you have already paid Aberforth his money Darius has set up a place for you here. It is not spectacular but it should provide necessary support for you. I shall take my leave since I now have two mouths to feed rather than one these days." Cissa said as she walked out and disapparated. Alice wondered whether or not that meant Draco had a friend over or Cissa was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Darius's office,**

Darius waited patiently for Pansy to come. Pansy had been a crucial part of his plan and it was much crueler than his other ones. Pansy came into the room quietly and sat down quickly.

"Are you still slipping Draco the potion?" Darius asked with a serious look in his eyes. Pansy seemed to shallow a bit hard.

"I have been easing on it in the last few weeks; I'm worried I'm going to poison him." Pansy said scared of what could happen. Darius gave her a look of fatherly confidence.

"I understand your worry, my dear, but I assure you he will be fine after taking the Personality potion. After all has it not brought you everything you ever wanted? Draco to love you rather than pine for power, glory, and the bodies of any woman he could get too? Draco was too much like his father than I expected and I had to do this. I couldn't hurt Cissa that way." Darius said giving Pansy a look. Pansy seemed crushed under the weight of his argument. Darius knew it wasn't a great way to deal with Draco but it made Pansy happy and hoped it balanced out. Darius had done a good amount of potion slipping. He gave Harry and Hermione a few revealing potions. The point was to realize the attraction they held for one another and it only took one dose. Darius speculated they had an enormous amount of love for each other just held back by something. Harry was most likely unused to love and didn't recognize it. 'Vernon will pay for doing that…someday' Darius thought. "Pansy, sweetheart, you have to trust me on this. Keep dosing Draco or he will change back to the boy who was running toward his own death. He would be killed in the war or executed afterward. You have saved him from certain death." Darius added comfortingly. Pansy swallowed softly. "Alright, Pansy you may lower the dosage if he's showing signs of true emotion but otherwise make sure he doesn't slip from you." Darius gave her a break. Pansy seemed happy she could ease up on potioning Draco. After all she loved him far more than anything and she was happy to follow Darius's plot. Darius came to her early in the year after her forced session with Snape. He asked what she had wanted in life and she immediately answered that she had wanted Draco. Darius back then showed the most brilliant smile and handed her a vial of a purple potion. He then told her to slip it in to his drink while he was distracted. She admired the brilliancy of the plan he came up with. Pansy knew she would also be a very important part. The first night feast was when the plan came to action. Draco was distracted by the appearance of a Black is when Pansy put the potion in his drink; Pansy then drunk her drink which had been spilled with another potion. Draco's potion was slipped with two potions one a simple revelation and a more potent personality changing potion. Pansy was all too happy to sneak off and spread the rumor that she slept around to keep people off track. She had to give Darius whatever she could because without him she would have never gotten Draco.

"Yes daddy." Pansy said a bit giddy about that; it was nice to have a father who cared about her. Draco would soon be her's forever. He would fall for her soon right? She was sure it would happen because the potion would soon run through his veins. Pansy was a hopeless mess in her desires. Darius looked upon the girl. 'I see a similarity between her and another woman I have seen. However, if she doesn't fool around with the recipe of the potion she should be fine.' Darius thought. Pansy felt happy and left the room to find Draco and convince him to make love again.

Darius sat back in his chair and accepted that he would ultimately be killed by Cissa for the dosing of Draco. Darius did it because it would make her happier than the death of Draco. Darius would take her anger because he deserved it but it was good in the long run. Without Draco, Harry could focus on studies and his own magical power. It gave him a lot time to learn and grow more powerful. Darius knew that Dumbles would come soon to give Harry some vision to lure him elsewhere. Darius figured that it would be the Department of Mysteries. Darius smiled at the future confrontation. Bella gave him the information that Tommy was interested in the Prophesy and wanted to get it. 'How fitting Tommy that you will lose all hopes because of your superstitious mind.' Darius thought amused. The game was set to play out at the DOM and Darius was going to enjoy the fight.

**Dumbledore's Office,**

Harry was not amused by the call to the headmaster's office as it contained the man who prolonged his suffering every fucking year. Harry was sure that Darius had wanted him to at least pretend to forgive Petunia, which he did only in voice. Inside he was stung and hurt and had to face Dumbledore convincing him to go there again. Harry wasn't going to be manipulated by the old man anymore. Harry also knew his uncle was manipulating him in the same degrees. 'He gave me a potion during our first meal together. How he got Hermione to drink one is beyond me.' Harry thought indecisive. He could have easily been angry at his uncle for manipulating his emotions like that but after fluent research Harry found that the potion only revealed feelings that were pushed down. This brought about his indecision on one hand he messed with his emotions which was bad but on the other he gave him a wonderful girlfriend, and a family he never had before. Uncle Darius had even got rid of Draco's sneering which by all accounts was one of his major issues with Draco. Harry didn't know how this came to be but wasn't going to ruin it by finding out. Dumbledore came in slowly and majestically as he could to show greatness. 'You old bastard, trying to show-off even with a simple entrance.' Harry thought surprised at how much he had changed in attitude toward the old man. He was once a beloved grandfatherly figure whom Harry respected. Harry checked his thought in his mind. 'That would be great for him. If he can manipulate me through being a good actor, why not?' Harry thought scornfully.

Dumbledore sat down peacefully as he could and mustered his mental power. He needed the image to be perfect and well timed. If it appeared to early the opportunity would be missed and Harry would be lost. It would have to take effect in a few weeks when Dumbledore could arrange for Sirius to be away for a bit. Sirius would have to come to the rescue and be slain by someone; Dumbledore really didn't care how it happened just so long as a Death Eater killed Sirius in some way. 'I will have to move Darius as well I can't have him messing with this.' Dumbledore thought calmly. "You're a fool Albus! Darius will never abandon Harry like you did me! He is the great light Not you! You stupid plan will only leave you miserable in a padded room!" Arianna screamed and pounded in his head. Dumbledore winced a little at the pain but kept his composure in front of Harry. 'You act as if you know Darius! You never have even met him!' Dumbledore thought with certainty. Arianna did not replay and Dumbledore moved on to other matters. The image was being sent to Harry in full force without any interference. 'Ah good, Darius has not instructed the boy how to block future memories and images.' Dumbledore thought pleasantly surprised.

Harry looked at the old man confused by his staring. Harry didn't know why the twinkle was not there and it baffled him. He could not feel anything being rummaged through his mind and guessed that Dumbledore was just waiting for Harry to open the conversation. When Harry thought about it, he found he was almost always the first one to speak during these moments. Harry thought to begin simply and coax the old man to speak.

"Sir, are you doing alright?" Harry asked simply. Dumbledore seemed to think on his response which made Harry feel uneasy. 'Why does he need to think on the response to that?' Harry questioned easily.

"I am doing well, my boy." Dumbledore finally answered trying to work how far Harry was thrown from him. 'The sir still shows he has respect for me and takes my opinion well.' Dumbledore thought. "How have you been? It seems that you have been doing much better in your schoolwork this year." Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"It must have been my relation to Hermione and the happy event of Snape's death." Harry answered showing some rebellion as he thought appropriate.

"Surely you don't view Severus's untimely death a good thing?" Dumbledore asked appalled by the thought. Harry gave Dumbledore an odd look that said are you kidding?

"Not in a moral aspect but for my overall happiness it has been a great boost." Harry answered honestly. Dumbledore looked appalled by the answer but did not respond. 'Harry has gotten much more rebellious this year and seems to be much more intelligent.' Dumbledore thought.

"Harry it is not good to take enjoyment from someone's death." Dumbledore finally said morosely. Harry thought on the statement and found some truth to it. 'Anyone else's death would not be a good thing to me but Snape was a cause of my misery and I have to be biased about it.

"Doesn't change what he did to me. I am not my father and Snape couldn't look past that, so I can't feel bad that he's not around anymore." Harry responded giving a reasonable argument. Dumbledore knew Severus was not kind to the boy but to give a spot on reason for it? Dumbledore was almost embarrassed by his former spy's ignorance. 'Severus gave Harry a reason for his mistreatment? How could he have been so foolish? Harry could have used this in the court to prove Severus a Death Eater if he had wanted. It was a bit of a stretch for sure but Harry was a good focus point of the magical world and could easily crush any political power with his fame alone.' Dumbledore thought annoyed. Dumbledore needed Harry on his side for this as well; with Harry's approval for his laws he could get them passed much quicker and easier.

"I see that there will be no convincing you otherwise. Well Harry have you been enjoying Mr. Blacks Lessons? I was considering hiring him next term since he's so popular." Dumbledore asked. Harry gave the old man a thoughtful expression.

"I would probably take another year of courses from him. He's a good teacher." Harry answered in small statements to avoid his real elation to hearing that. Dumbledore smiled a bit since entering the room.

"Very well, Harry I will consider him first in line, unless something would happen to him by the end of the year." Dumbledore lightly joked. Harry seemed to get the joke but did not smile at it.

"Sir? Since when did my opinion matter on your employment ideas? I sure wouldn't have picked Lockhart." Harry asked innocently adding his own joke in. Dumbledore smiled a bit at the good relationship still apparent.

"Honestly, it doesn't but I thought you would like to speak your mind. With that all has been said and I wish you good night." Dumbledore said dismissing Harry with a grand gesture. Harry accepted the gesture and walked out of the lavish office. 'I managed to keep him thinking I was on his side which I guess is the best place to be left alone for now.' Harry surmised quietly. Harry really was on his own side which gave him the possibility of surviving this war. Darius had a similar goal and Harry enjoyed family that took care of him. Petunia was not really forgiven but it made his uncle happy that he at least had shown it to her. He wondered if her life was any better without him there. He figured it was but he couldn't help but think it wasn't. He felt bad for enjoying the latter a bit too much.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Sirius was enjoying the time with Bellatrix and Tonks. Bellatrix at times when other Order members where around stayed in the basement. Today was interesting though because a meeting was being held for only three members. Dumbledore, Arthur, and Moody were the attendants although Arthur didn't seemed pleased by the rapid pace. Sirius was left out of the meeting but was sure he could get details from Bella later. Bella was in the basement listening carefully to what was being said.

"I believe that Tom will attack the DOM in a few weeks. It is imperative that we defend it from whatever Tom wants there. Arthur you will take the first week and Alastor you will take the second. The final week it will be full of unspeakables and ministry employees so guarding it clandestinely will be difficult." Dumbledore said gravely. Arthur merely nodded and Alastor seemed angry about things.

"I trust that you have a plan for when he attacks? I am not going to walk into a deathtrap again Albus." Alastor snarled.

"Alastor a never want to send anyone to a deathtrap at any time." Albus said sternly. Alastor snorted before abruptly leaving the room. Dumbledore seemed to sigh sadly. "It seems that he is upset with me for not foreseeing an obvious ambush. It was full of idiots that bungled the act up in the first place. Tom may not be performing large grand scale attacks but he is training his incompetent troops. I worry that he will soon resort to using great amounts of inferi and the like." Dumbledore said to Arthur sadly. Arthur looked at the sad old man with some sympathy. He imagined how it would feel to have the weight of the world on his shoulders every day. He figured pressure would give him some mistakes in judgment from time to time. Arthur gave him a supporting look and gave him some pause. Dumbledore gave Arthur a look and thought about the way Arthur gave himself as outgoing and personable. 'It is good for a political standpoint I suppose.' Dumbledore deliberated. Arthur gave Dumbledore a pat on the back.

"I'm sure you are doing the best you can." Arthur said before taking his own leave out the door. Dumbledore was left alone in the small meeting room. 'I have to make sure that no one appears during the night of Tom's attack. Harry and his friends must go first; then the Order will come in and save the day." Dumbledore thought.

Bella heard the conversation and only got one important piece of information. Voldemort would attack the ministry in a few weeks. This was important because she would soon fill her blood thirst with the bodies of broken Death Eaters. Bella knew quite well that Darius was more than prepared for a fight and was just waiting to get at a few Death Eater necks. 'How will he kill them? Rip them apart piece by piece? Separate parts with that handy slicing curse of his? Or will he just simply knock them around like bouncy balls inside a room?' Bella thought. Bella knew that he had his own division of fighters ready to attack at his command. Bella wondered if he had freed the Longbottoms yet. 'I left them in an insane state to have them to come back and help you master. I knew you would be able to fix them you can do anything.' Bella thought madly.

Alastor Moody was paranoid. It defined who he was since the first war and it wouldn't change. He saw what Voldemort did and knew people don't do those kinds of things without being nutters or having a safety net. Alastor didn't know what safety net Voldemort had but knew that is was as abominable as he was. Voldemort may have odd ideas but no one said the man was crazy and lived. He enjoyed being called paranoid because it gave him assurance that he was doing too much to protect himself or the people around him. He also noticed that Albus had stopped being a good general and more of a chess player. This did not feel right to Moody and he felt at odds with the new chess playing Dumbledore. The fact that Tonks had pointed out a huge liability in the protection of Potter gave him strong evidence that Dumbledore was starting to play games rather than save people. Moody sat down at a table across from Sirius who was eating a small meal.

"Get me Darius" Moody said with a stern order. Sirius nearly jumped out of his chair. Moody didn't look concerned but waited till the shock wore off of Sirius.

"You know what he's doing?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice. Moody understood the need for soft talking about this subject.

"I had a device put into the room of Frank and Alice Longbottom to secure their security. I saw what he did for them and I understand he is only playing games to distract Dumbledore. Dumbledore's playing a chess match with Voldemort. Darius is playing a general. I prefer a general to a chess player." Moody said in a hushed but powerful tone. Sirius gave the paranoid Moody a look and decided to ask the basic question.

"Why do you feel that way?" Sirius asked. Moody gave him a look before answering.

"A chess player will sacrifice pieces easily and not think twice about it. A general wants to keep as many of his troops alive as possible. A chess player can restart a game after they lose. A general only gets one chance to succeed and therefore he is far more cautious." Moody answered. Sirius gave Moody a nod and signaled that he would send the message along. Moody got up and began his travel back to his Ministry office. 'No rest for the weary' Moody thought.

**Longbottoms' temporary home,**

Frank spent most of the first night making love to the wife he had missed for so long. Alice had also wanted to spend the first night that way and had sent Neville back to school the following morning. Alice was a bit off kilter when she went down to breakfast that morning. 'Maybe we went at it a bit too much' she thought chuckling. Frank was still in bed sleeping from last night's escapades. Neville was up in the living room trying to find something to occupy his time. Alice suggested he go ahead back to school if he wanted since they would be around for the end of term. She wholeheartedly believed that since they would not have to take a step into the war. Frank noted last night, in between acts, that they were more of a debut of Darius into the war. Alice felt like an opening parade float that is always on the muggle telly. It was a scare for her at first when she saw it but she became accustomed to it soon and enjoyed a few of the shows on it. Frank and Alice hid for the third time in a muggle home that was deserted. After Voldemort's apparent death they went back to their magical home. Alice, upon remembering the muggle telly, kind of missed it a bit. It was a good way to take all of the worries she had away. She had just enjoyed parades for their colors and happiness. Frank had enjoyed some of the muggle sports which he found interesting. Soccer was one of them and found it had a following as large as quidditch. Alice found it fascinating how a game that only used feet and legs could be so popular. Frank tried to explain some of his observations but it only confused her more.

Frank soon woke up and smelled the wonderful smell that he enjoyed greatly bacon! Frank rushed down the stairs to find the wonderful food. Frank had taken a liking to the muggle foodstuff and tried to have it often. Alice kept on a strict diet because according to several books on the subject bacon was unhealthy in large doses. Frank and Alice now held the opinion that they should have paid more attention in Muggle Studies. They also thought when the war was over they might move back to a muggle neighborhood for the perks of it. Neville was going to be harder to convince because he had been raised in all magical atmosphere.

"I'm worried what your old bag of a mum did to Neville." Alice said. Frank could only shrug his shoulders in reply.

"I don't know what she could have done. I was always rebellious against her." Frank replied after finishing his bacon.

"I noticed he was using your wand instead of his own." Alice said confused. Frank was surprised by the thought.

"I had thought it was destroyed a long time ago; Neville using it can't be good for his magical growth." Frank said remembering the old wand. "It would be something my mum would do. She was always angry at me for marrying you and Neville is the ultimate source of that union." Frank added sadly.

"Is it wrong to despise your mother-in-law?" Alice asked slightly exasperated. Frank looked at her in mirth.

"Nope, you are the same as every spouse in the world; especially, if you go by those soap operas on the telly." Frank teased. Alice blushed a bit because of his knowledge of her watching such things. Alice found them a good way to forget about her troubles and felt good at watching the shows.

"Well, I find that you have just as much fun watching Soccer that I do watching my shows." Alice returned but not as strongly. Frank just accepted that she was never a vocal fighter and gave her the half-win. A knock at the door was heard and Alice quickly drew her long underused wand; it hummed with life as it expected to be used. "What is your name?" Alice asked pointing the wand at the door.

"Remus Lupin" the voice from outside said.

"Where did you go when you transformed during school?" Alice asked because it was the best question she could come up with being gone for so long.

"The Shrieking Shack" Lupin said a bit sad. Alice was still hesitant but Frank held her back.

"What are you called in the presence of friends from school?" Frank asked knowing the answer was Moony.

"Moony" Lupin said quickly. Frank opened the door quickly and let him in.

"How have you been Moony?" Frank asked. Lupin looked like he'd been through Hell. He was wearing tattered rags had bruises and scars all over his face.

"Werewolves aren't the friendliest bunch around sometimes you have to fight to show authority. Dumbledore has been sending me on missions to keep the werewolves out of it. It's not looking well since we are so scattered and lack leaders that agree on anything. Also they are afraid to stay still; they know that the vampire elder is about the kick the bucket and they see an opportunity at hand. However, I have learned that Darius is going to be the next leader if they can get him on board. I personally have a friendship with the man and could see him forcing some equality down the ministry's throat." Remus said while chuckling at the vision. Frank gave points to Darius as he had a vampire army ready to attack when he needed it. Alice was glad that Remus could finally support himself after Darius shoves a bit of thought up the ministry's ass. Currently Remus could do little being 'a dark creature'. While it was true a Werewolf like Greyback should be punished and killed the werewolves like Remus should not be punished also. "I have also heard and seen that he brought you back from insanity." Remus added a bit of awe in there. Frank and Alice looked happy about that.

"Darius did save us from that but it seemed to take a bit out of him." Alice remembered. Frank gave a nod at the fact of Darius being tired after his saving.

"I would imagine it would be difficult considering he is putting all of himself into your head rather than just a part like us normal magical folk." Frank said remembering how different the intrusion felt compared to a regular one. Remus could offer no opinion because it was suicide to enter his head with legimency. Although he often wondered if he could be invaded by a vampire or another werewolf who had similar mental defenses.

"So what do you think he will do now?" Remus asked. Frank looked at him oddly and Alice also did the gesture.

"Why should we tell you?" Frank asked curious.

"I was just curious. Darius and I have a strong friendship that I respect. He melted half of a woman's face when she insulted me." Remus said lightly. Remus was sure that his old colleagues suspected him of trying to spy for Dumbledore and could not really dispute the fact. Remus owed Dumbledore a great deal. The worry that things were only going down the crapper didn't help. Remus felt that he should help in any way that he could. Dumbledore asked him to watch the werewolves and keep them out of the war. Remus thought this was a good plan and went with it. "I've been out in the insane world of werewolves. How has it been over here?" Remus asked.

"It has been peaceful really. No important deaths being reported besides the death of Mrs. Edgecombe's daughter. Neville said something about it; said it took place in a Slytherin hangout." Alice said. Remus just seemed confused by that.

"What has been guessed by authorities?" Remus asked. He was curious about an investigation on the school.

"There hasn't been any. Not one that we have heard of. I figure that it would be pretty publicized." Frank said in response. Remus was surprised by this; wouldn't someone want to know what happened? "We don't get it either but just accept sometimes people don't want to know." Frank added to the look of confusion on Remus's face. Alice finished by giving Remus a few strips of bacon. She figured it would appeal to his more carnivorous side. Remus took them gratefully and enjoyed them greatly.

"What are these?" Remus asked pleasantly.

"Fried pig ass." Frank half-joked lightly. Alice gave him a look of disappointment. Remus seemed to be shocked beyond words. He was gasping and shaking as if it was the end of the world. Frank began to laugh his ass off.

"It is fried pig but usually not the rump. They have a much larger meal for that." Alice said absentmindedly. Frank seemed to laugh even harder at what Alice said. Remus felt glad he wasn't eating a pig's ass but wondered why muggles would. Alice seemed to give Frank another stare that said to stop laughing or no fun for you. Frank immediately calmed up and sat peacefully; he even ate elegantly. Remus was soon going to leave because he still had to report to Dumbledore about his progress even if it was pathetically negative.

"I feel though as I am overstaying my welcome." Remus said and Frank and Alice gave the thought instant dismissal.

"It's fine; just give us a bit of warning next time." Alice said patiently. Frank also gave a similar remark. Remus was glad to have some colleagues again. He didn't have too many friends that were alive and enjoyed companionship.

"Very well, then." Remus said while he headed toward the door. He walked out relatively easy and felt glad at the escape from reality of the situation.

**Ministry of Magic,**

Amelia Bones finally got her rocks off and felt much better. It had taken a few firewhiskeys and a strapping young man but she got it. Amelia felt so much better and decided that her attraction to Darius was merely a sexual lust. Now she could get on to bigger business. She did have that small job of organizing the defense of Arthur Weasley for his inauguration. Amelia was expecting no trouble but as it always happened there would be trouble when it was least expected. Darius had told her of an assassination plot on Arthur Weasley's life. While she felt this was unlikely it wouldn't sit well with a lot of the pure-blood fanatics; just enough reason to plot such a thing. Amelia also had the unfortunate job of telling the minister he needed to vacate the premises in a matter of weeks. She headed towards his office and knocked on the door. She soon came in to see the big chair turned around away from her. 'Good, now I don't have to see the fudge-ball.' She thought happily.

"I am here to tell you to vacate the premises in a few weeks. If you do not comply you will be removed by force." Amelia said bored. The minister didn't answer for a while.

"As expected; I can now leave in peace now that Dumbledore and his cling to power will be interrupted by transition." Fudge said behind the chair. Amelia was confused by his manner and happy tone.

"You're taking your sacking pretty well then." Amelia said trying to coax him into reacting.

"Oh yes, I understand what must be done for the good of everyone." Fudge said pleasantly. Amelia smiled at the ease of this and gave her leaving speech and walked out the door. Fudge fell forward falling on the floor. His final words were long live Lord Voldemort. Amelia was outside and didn't hear the fall and noticed the office seemed to brighten up. Amelia made her way back to her office to finish up the rest of her paperwork. Soon a small man made his way out of the Minister's office. Percy Weasley was a die-hard ministry fanatic and would do anything the ministry told him to. Currently he was following the simple orders from Fudge; he asked him to do whatever he could to keep Arthur Weasley from gaining office. Percy was sure that this was important to the future of magical kind. Percy was sure his father could not handle the extreme pressure of management much less being minister. Percy soon walked back to his tiny office within the closet of Dumbitch's office. He needed to be good at hand should she need a good fuck now and then. Percy enjoyed being the plaything of more powerful people; a side effect of Molly's obsessive parenting style. Percy sat in his office and waited for further orders.

Moody returned to his Auror office with a bit of frustration and annoyance. He saw the sniveling little fucker, known as Percy Weasley, leave the minister's office. 'Fudge apparently doesn't concern himself with who blows him long as it happens.' Moody thought disgusted. Moody tried to think on his work because it was preferable. Moody never minded Amelia but he felt she didn't have a strong will to fight against odds that didn't meet her standards. She liked a high possibility of success and little damage as possible. 'Maybe a lieutenant would best describe her.' Moody thought. Moody was sure that the ministry would fall soon if they couldn't change how they approached the war. Moody also noticed that he wasn't being paranoid at the moment and corrected himself quickly. "Constant Vigilance!" He yelled loudly at the other Aurors who immediately dove for cover. Tonks immediately made a move toward the only entrance and blocked it with a desk. Moody was impressed by the quick thinking and almost robotic calculations.

"I don't see any intruders Moody. Are they invisible?" Tonks asked cautious. Moody was still impressed by the thinking Tonks was showing.

"No Nymphadora. There aren't any intruders I was just testing all of you. Nymphadora you pass and the rest of you are future fodder." Moody remarked. The other Aurors in the room looked at Moody like he was crazy. Moody didn't care about them anymore he had a new ally in Nymphadora Tonks. 'Darius I assume you have been giving her a wake-up call. It will drop the amount of losses.' Moody thought impressed.

Tonks was almost sure that going to Grimmauld Place was the ultimate training ground for an Auror. Tonks had learned that while you stayed there you were a target for Bella to hit. Tonks had to play serious war games to survive the visit with all of her hair intact. While it was true that she could form it back it was still the principal of being beaten. Tonks became very good at avoiding and reacting. Tonks never took a childish prank war to be a crash course in Death Eater fighting. She took it as a simple way for Bella to protect her family. Tonks felt warm with the thought of her Aunt's love; although, Bella loving anyone besides Darius was a bit of a stretch.

**Dark Forest,**

Ronald Weasley was stuck in a web full of spiders that saw him as food. In desperation, Ron had eaten a few of them to survive a bit longer. Naturally the more he ate the more venom he was ingesting. Ronald had managed to conquer his fear of spiders but at the price of his life. Ronald was hanging on the web that was soon going to be his tomb. Ronald was getting impatient with the world despite his death sentence. He had expected for someone to magically save him by now. The people he had called friends came to his mind first. Hermione was supposed to be his sex slave…Harry was supposed to be his meal ticket to the luxurious life he deserved more than them. He was Ronald Wealsey! He was the greatest wizard in the world. Women should fall before his feet and love him. All the money in the world should be his. Even the fact he was about to be drained off all his bodily fluids and left to rot. Ronald Wealsey would never be heard from again because he was all dried out. The giant spider that ate him would be found dead a few days later apparently from food poisoning.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Voldemort was pleased in how his army was looking. True it was a majority of inferi but a few were intelligent; like Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't hard to get him back but repairing the damage was amazingly difficult. Voldemort gave a small dose of respect to the man responsible and his brilliant torture. If it were possible to gain his allegiance Voldemort would have a huge boost in leaders and fear. However, the man responsible was not going to do that whether from fear or a being born in a light family. Voldemort could not get words from his inferi but found they could perform tasks in simple order and more intelligent could perform even more tasks. Currently, Lucius was performing rudimentary spells. Nothing complex but the killing curse could be done by him. It was an impressive feat and made an interesting idea. Voldemort soon trained at least six inferi to throw the killing curse when needed. Indeed, it was a much better army than the failures they were before. Voldemort enjoyed the simple system of giving them orders and they did it rather than cowardly look for ways out of it. Voldemort smirked in his triumph and prepared for is attack on the ministry in three weeks.

**Room of Requirement,**

Darius felt a bit of pride in coming up with this plan. The room of Requirement also had a room for containing Fiendfyre. The room is where Darius believed all vanished objects in Hogwarts goes. It was literally full of crap and a few other things. He also figured if Tommy hid any important items in the school it would be in here. Darius had specifically asked the room to show him Voldemort's Horcruxes but only this room appeared. So if he followed the logic a Horcrux was in here. Darius decided he would look around a bit. The room was enormous and full of crap; unimportant crap that no one cared about. Darius put down the cup with Helga Hufflepuff's legacy attached.

"I am sorry noble women but your prestigious artifacts have been tainted in the worst of ways." Darius said to the cup and the other Horcrux in the room. Darius unsheathed his older and true wand; a thirty-two inch knife with curved dragon head. (Like Lucius's caned wand showed in CS but without the cap removed) Darius had believed that a wand was only used for direction of his magic and he was correct. He would use Lily's wand when he was in front of the public but in battle it was the blade he cut down his enemies. 'Soon my blade will run red with the blood of whoever dares to inflict pain on my family!' Darius thought as he summoned the Fiendfyre. 'A gift for you Tommy, as my signal that I have entered the war.' Darius thought as he shut the door behind him letting the room burn and Tommy Horcruxes die. 'A lot easier when they can't defend themselves' Darius thought passively. He had not yet noticed the wide eyed Grey Lady staring at him.

"How did you know?" She asked obviously confused. Darius noticed her presence for the first time.

"I asked the room to show me all of Tommy's Horcruxes but it led me to a room full of junk which hid the damn thing." Darius said with no sympathy for the loss of crap and junk. The Grey Lady gave him a faint smile.

"So you decide to burn down the whole room?" She asked tempting him into answering.

"I may have a near infinite life but I am sure not going to waste it going through that former room." Darius said a bit miffed at the pretty ghost. He had to admit had she been alive she would be rather attractive and probably sought after by many.

"You stare at me undaunted? I would slap you for that." She said getting back to her natural temperament. Darius chuckled a bit.

"Attractive an idea that is I am married and need to leave the dating to the young." Darius said to the Grey Lady who looked pleased with him.

"You are thoughtful and attentive and not shamed by your lady being more intelligent than you I have noticed. Darius gave her a nod.

"If I cannot exchange ideas with my wife on an equal level there is no one who could talk me out of doing stupid things." Darius said honestly. The Grey Lady seemed smitten with him for a second and then remembered she was long dead. Darius gave a good hearted laugh at the strange conversation he was having. The Grey Lady seemed to smile at his laugh.

"Helena." She said finally. Darius was surprised at her offering.

"You offer me your name?" Darius asked debating whether or not he should bow for the great privilege.

"Yes, I grant you the knowledge of my name. I hope you do well in your endeavors." Helena said peacefully. Darius gave her a slight bow before her and she left seeming happy for a change. Darius felt proud of the achievements he had accomplished today.

**Gryffindor common room,**

Harry was a bit tired after his excursion with Darius and having a talk with Dumbles. Harry enjoyed the private time he was given with Hermione. She didn't seem to recall being potioned, but she didn't seem to care. Hermione told him that she was far happier being Harrys girlfriend than Ronald's sex slave. Harry couldn't argue with that because in a sense he would have been Ginny's sex slave.

"Harry we should get going. We have the DA to get to." Hermione said pleasantly. Harry felt a spurge of excitement and enjoyed himself.

"Alright, we should take the direct route to get their first." Harry said easily.

**Room Of Requirement, ten minutes later,**

Harry once again asked for the room to become a room where people could learn to defend themselves and spies and traitors are unable to enter. The door appeared quickly and Harry and Hermione went through it carefully. The only difference in the room than how it was before was the lingering smell of burnt objects. Hermione assumed it was part of the room's defense against traitors. She surmised that the smell would get worse and worse until a traitor could stand it no more and leave. Harry accepted this explanation because it was rather realistic because Harry found the smell pretty bad. Hermione didn't like the smell but found it tolerable. Harry waited for a few moments before finding that Luna was the first to arrive after them. Luna seemed peaceful and ready to go. Luna went over and picked up a book on the table. It was called _How to Improve Your Sight _and it gave a description on how to train your senses to be more aware of your surroundings. Harry felt comfortable in his practical ability and would help with it while Hermione gave the theoretical part. Soon, a few others arrived such as Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom. Harry was getting impressed by the amount of people beginning to show up. Cho Chang, Ernie M, Katie Bell, Zacharias Smith, Dennis and Colin Creevey, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown and two other Hufflepuffs Harry weren't informed about. Naturally, Harry saw the first sentence coming.

"What is that bloody smell?" Zacharias Smith asked crudely. Most of the girls in the room looked at him with boredom and irritation.

"It's a defense against spies and traitors. If you smell it strongly you are more likely to betray the rebellion." Luna said not taking her eyes of her book which she found incredibly fascinating. Zacharias was instantly shut up and he flew out of the room as if the room disliked him. It occurred to Harry the room understood what Luna had said and acted accordingly to its instruction to remove all spies and traitors. Luna smiled from behind her book; she didn't like Zacharias and actually removed him herself but let the room take the credit.

"So what are we doing first?" Susan Bones asked. Harry gave the initial count of people in the room. Harry did this for security reasons to make sure spies didn't get in by posing new members. Fifteen was the first count and the score he would count for each session.

"First we're going to get basic spells down and learn new ones. Then as soon as I can find a person who knows swordsmanship we will play with the weapons on the back wall." Harry answered honestly.

"Why not ask Mr. Black to assist us since he can't teach anymore?" Cho asked thoughtfully.

"Mr. Black has a lot on his plate right now with his investigation in Dumbitch's methods. While it is true Darius can't teach us because Dumbitch got it illegal for him to teach us students "Impractical and dangerous magic" he will help me and Hermione keep this safe from Dumbitch's eyes." Hermione answered a bit irritated by the memory of learning Darius was unable to teach anymore because he was a decent teacher.

"How long do you think we will continue to do this?" Ernie asked curious about the timeframe.

"I think that we will go for as long as needed. Dumbitch will be out of school at the end of term no matter what. Fudge will be sacked and his corrupt secretary with him." Susan answered anticipating the answer easily. Everyone turned towards her looking for the reason she knew that. "I have a good relationship with my aunt." She gave in answer. Harry felt he lost a bit of his thunder but carried on.

"Darius is working on many things; he even brought Neville's parents back from insanity. He can do great things but they have to be done one at a time." Harry said trying to rein in the masses. "Now we have only a few minutes left before we have to send people back does anyone had any other questions?" Harry asked quickly.

"When is the next meeting?" Hannah asked a bit shyly. Harry smiled at her shyness it gave him hope he could give her some confidence.

"Next week at the same time. Now as you leave take a different route than you did on the way here. We leave in the opposite way we came so Hermione and I will leave first and go a long route and followed by Luna and so on. Got it?" Harry asked and they all nodded yes. Harry soon went out the door and only saw Zacharias knocked out on the floor. 'He will get up soon' Harry hoped as he went to the left with Hermione beside him.

Luna, who had come from the left, went right about five minutes after Harry and Hermione had left. Luna was a bit surer that Zacharias would get up but honestly hoped he got caught after curfew. Luna took her path carefully and listened to her mother's advice on what to do. "We should have grabbed Harry earlier it is as close to Darius as I'll ever get." Selene said in Luna's head. Luna couldn't argue with her because she rather liked Harry and took any chance she would get to spend time with him. She joined his rebellion without even thinking of consequences. Selene gave her a lot of hints to try and attract him but she felt she was too odd for him to handle. Luna soon got caught in a conversation with Harry and found he didn't find her strange at all or at least didn't mock her for it. Luna was almost sure she had fallen for Harry in that moment but he was dating Hermione. Luna felt sad at that thought and her mother pitched in. "Reminds me of the situation with Bellatrix and Narcissa, Both of them loved Darius much but he always dated Narcissa and Bellatrix just gave herself as his greatest follower. Bellatrix even rooted out some attempts to dose Darius with love potion. It was interesting how she proclaimed she would never love another man but married Rodolphus later." Selene remembered tactfully. Luna took that as a true example of her situation and decided that she would be there for Harry even if he never returned her feelings. 'You don't think I was slipped with a love potion do you?' Luna asked her mother softly. "No, my little Luna, you happened to fall for the hero like so many girls before you." Selene responded truthfully as she would know if Luna ingested any potion before her body picked up on it. Luna seemed to be placated with that. 'I am a teenage girl after all.' Luna thought happily if it wouldn't work out there would be time to find a new love. "Longbottom will turn out to be a looker when he gets older if he continues to grow like he has." Selene offered off the top of her head. 'Neville's sweet' Luna commented lightly. Neville also found her routinely normal compared to some things around. She befriended Neville because of this and felt companionship with them.

Neville had taken the right route to get to the room so he went to the left route to leave. Neville found that he was not failing as much when he used the wand he had currently. Neville had found a wand in the closet in Darius's old house. It worked for him and he was using it well. He wondered who it belonged to but found no clue. He figured it belonged to a former owner of the house. Neville hoped he didn't steal it from someone. Darius never used the room Neville found it in. Neville had left his dad's wand back at the house and took this one back to school. Neville had been raised by his grandmother and learned older customs. He was often looked at like he was a failure and disliked it. It was never a confidence booster in his mind. Neville was heading back to the common room and got to the Fat Lady. Although he had a problem…he forgot the password again…

**One week later,**

The Room of Requirement was buzzing with the flinging of spells all over the room it was a free for all in battle so Harry adopted that style of teaching. Harry had only managed to stun two people. He got Neville in the back and Colin from the side. Harry was having difficulty creating any offense because he was getting attacked from several sides. Harry finally got a shot off at Luna and he missed by the narrowest of margins. Luna retaliated quickly and nearly got Harry in the stunned category. Harry dodged to the left and got hit in the back. 'Dammit.' Harry thought.

Hermione watched Harry get stunned and felt a vengeful feeling. Hermione shot a few stunners in several directions and crouched back down. Hermione heard at least on thud and guessed someone had been stunned. She carefully looked around and saw only a red light coming toward her. Hermione cursed before being hit by the stunner. 'Dammit' Hermione thought.

Luna felt secure that she could hold her own against multiple opponents and watched Katie and Cho stun each other. Luna had to be careful about Susan and Hannah because they were working together to get rid of everyone else. Luna was hiding in a corner with view of the room and still didn't see them yet. Luna was watching carefully for the slightest movement. Luna shot a stunner toward the red haired girl. Susan ducked back down and Hannah retaliated. Luna moved to the right and shot a stunner toward Hannah. Hannah ducked and Susan retaliated. Luna felt like she was playing a game of whack a mole. She would get one of them and the other would pop up. Luna felt annoyed. "Duck down and hide. Wait for them to come to you," Selene said patiently. Luna did as advised and waited. Susan soon got close enough for Luna to stun. As soon as she did, she was stunned by an equally close Hannah. Hannah jumped up and down in victory and cheered. Ironically, that the one no one expected to win won the mock battle. After a few rounds of "_Finite_" everyone got up and congratulated her. Hannah seemed to realize her embarrassment and blushed heavily. Susan just chuckled at the spectacle. Harry gave her his congratulations and shook her hand lightly. Harry thought about giving her a hug but felt it was too forward. Hermione stood a bit back and analyzed what she did wrong. She found that she let her emotions get to her and cost her. 'Damn. Seeing Harry get beaten made me upset and vengeful…how unlike me…I must be in love.' Hermione thought. Harry then began the long task of getting back to the common room. Hannah got to go first because she won the mock battle. Harry and Hermione followed after that and everyone went as last time.

**Darius's Office,**

"Night, Bella? An odd time to call." Darius asked.

"I missed you, master. It is been too long!" Bella cried. Darius gave her some sympathy.

"I'm sorry Bella I've been trapped in my office for the last week. If I leave Dumbitch will destroy anything in the room she can find." Darius said sadly. It was an excuse but Bella ate it up easily.

"I hate that bitch! Doesn't she know that if you wanted you could destroy the world? She should be groveling at your feet!" Bella yelled angrily. Darius smiled at her angry rant.

"Bella I assure you that I don't want that repulsive thing anywhere near me. I would much prefer your company." Darius said smiling. Bella broke out a huge smile and looked ecstatic about that. "Yes Bella you are far more worthy of my attention than that ugly toad offspring." Darius said. He watched Bella soak in happiness. Bella felt so happy that he loved her even in a simple way.

"Master. I love you so much…please stay safe. I don't want you to go away again. I fell from grace when you left…I was forced to marry Rodolphus and made to do awful things…but I persevered and learned how to do things that could help you in your work." Bella said sadly. Darius felt horrible that he left her to this.

"Bella I assure you that I won't let you get hurt again. I will give you that thing you want in the end but we have to get there first. Also I think I can arrange for you to show your anger to Dumbitch personally." Darius added in an attempt to bring joy to Bella. Bella broke out in an evil grin.

"Master, I will have her begging for mercy in mere moments. I hope that can please you." Bella said understanding she would at least get a child at the end of the war. Bella now had to do anything possible to make his survival easy. "Also, I hope that you don't find me unattractive…Azkaban wasn't kind to my looks." Bella said blushing slightly. Darius gave her an odd look.

"Honestly, the wild look on you does well. Cissa is my classy one so you will be my wild one." Darius said realizing that he just said he'd marry her at the end. At this point, Darius wasn't particularly being good to his upbringing anymore. 'What the hell…Cissa doesn't mind…' Darius thought. "Well its best if I go now my Bella. I will visit you soon alright?" He added. Bella beamed and declared her love was never ending and ended the call. Darius chuckled at her antics, 'Cissa is a very classy woman that is serious a majority of the time. Bella will be whatever I want. Is that wrong to think?' Darius thought.

**Dumbledore's Office,**

Dumbledore sat in eager anticipation for his elaborate plan to unfold. Harry would soon get his vision and rush into danger with his friends. Sirius would be gone to handle a small rumor on the east coast of Dreary. Dumbledore figured it to be far away enough that Sirius would be out of contact but not far enough away to not show up to meet his death. Dumbledore smiled. 'Soon Harry will be the person he was raised to be. Even Darius can't stop this plan.' Dumbledore thought sure of himself. "Dumbass! Darius wants this to happen! He will ride in on his white stallion and save the day easily. You and your Order will look like a disorganized mess. Ha Ha Ha!" Arianna said quite cruelly and beat on the sides of his head. Dumbledore felt the pain immensely and drank a potion to help with it. "You try to dull me out with potion? I'm in your mind Dumbass! You will never get rid of me now!" Arianna exclaimed easily and laughed. It was a twisted laugh that didn't really match her voice. Dumbledore noted that it was much more painful today and steadily getting worse. 'Why do you hurt me?' Dumbledore thought desperately. "You won't listen to the advice of others and only take yourself in account. You will fail and leave the world in darkness." Arianna said flatly. Dumbledore growled at the foolishness of that statement. 'The prophesy says that I am right! There can be no other way.' Dumbledore roared at her. Arianna seemed unaffected by the pitiful excuse. "You are getting pathetic; just like Voldemort becoming superstitious." Arianna stated evenly. Dumbledore snarled at the opinion. 'It is the only way to defeat him! We failed before because we tried alternate options!' Dumbledore begged. Arianna saw the pathetic old man her brother had become and sighed. "Old age has finally caught up to you hasn't it? How sad that you cling to close-minded ideas." Arianna stated sadly. Dumbledore felt only worse pain at her disappointment. It was more emotional than physical and it tore at him. 'Voldemort goes by the prophesy then I should as well…right?' Dumbledore thought with more doubt than he had in years. Dumbledore thought of his plans climax where he would die next year 'Is that not good enough for my sins?' Dumbledore thought sadly. Arianna did not respond and therefore Dumbledore took it as a no. 'Then I will continue my path and finish my sins! One way or another Voldemort will fall. Harry will kill him by finishing the Horcruxes…which reminds me I need to go collect the ring.' Dumbledore thought. Arianna still didn't respond and it kind of made Dumbledore sad to lose her. While she gave him pain it was nice to hear her voice now and again.

**Darius's Office, three days later,**

Darius was expecting Moody at any time during the week and so he had to stay there. That was why he really stayed in his office rather than take care of some mapping and layout of the DOM. Darius had told Bella a lie and seemed to feel like he was using her. Darius was not in a state that his upbringing would allow anyway. He was a quarter vampire and therefore in the eyes of his faith, an abomination that needed to be destroyed. He didn't particularly want to be destroyed so he would have to go against his upbringing. 'Another thing Lucius took from me.' Darius thought. 'Moody could be here anytime I need to keep a level head.' Darius reminded himself.

Moody admired the amount of wards around the office and some are not approved by wizards and only doe by vampires. Moody felt that these should be reopened to public for protection but the ministry gave him "We will not use a defense practiced by the Vampires it is against the laws of nature." Moody spit at that answer because it was written by someone in the pure-blood regime. However there wasn't much he could do against the legislation because the defense was a bit extreme in peacetime. Moody gave the door a knock instead of his normal style of just walking in. He didn't know the exact way the ward was triggered so thought he should be careful.

"Enter." Darius said from the other side. Moody carefully walked into the room and saw the man he only saw once before.

"I don't forget a face Darius and you've been hiding for a long time." Moody responded to the man he knew as Darius Evans. Darius gave a chuckle.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Moody" he said from his desk. Moody looked at the now gaunt and whitened look about him. It wasn't bad as a regular vampire but still had the tint of it. "Yes I have gone through a transformation at least partly. I have become one-quarter of a vampire. It allows me to have all the strength but none of the weaknesses." Darius said cheerfully.

"I had a guess like that based on the decapitating ward you have around the office." Moody said although surprised by the partly vampire aspect. Darius smiled and waited. "So what did you do to Lucius and Snape?" Moody asked simply. Darius raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I would have been sure Dumbledore would have told you about Snape by now. Well, nonetheless, I killed them. Snape was a quick trip to hell but Lucius I took my time with. You know how the imperious curse works right?" Moody nodded "I used a spell that works the opposite way. I took control of his body and had him nail himself to the wall upstairs." Darius said with no feeling of guilt. He noted that his upbringing would certainly not approve of that. Moody looked at him with a mixture of revulsion and approval. "It went rather well actually, although the last three nails had to be done by me. Lucius I imagine by now is once again beside his master being trained to promote fear. Although seeing an inferius walk down the street would accomplish that just fine." Darius said thinking far ahead of the game. Moody blanched a bit about the aspect of fighting down an army of inferi. "Now inferi are a much easier opponent because they can't think on their own and have to be directed. I'm surprised Tommy didn't use them in the first war. Inferi are his ideal servant, listens and carries out orders till death and are immune to most spellwork." Darius stated easily. Moody knew that it was easy to destroy them and outwit them but they had far more numbers than the Auror department. "Moody, since you have come to talk to me I assume that you have found Dumbles starting to go off the deep end?" Darius brought the conversation back to them. Moody nodded slightly and waited for the conversation to begin again. "What do you want out of me here Moody? I am not a complete miracle worker it was sheer dumb luck that I could cure the Longbottoms." Darius asked trying to get to what Moody wanted.

"I want you to take control of the Order. You are not sending us on suicide missions every day. Dumbledore insists on these foolish chases and getting us nowhere. You are actually doing something damaging to the forces of Voldemort. I know you have Bellatrix Lestrange in the basement of the Headquarters. You killed Lucius and destroyed most of Voldemort's funding. You have systematically destroyed his inner circle and following. I am no fool and can see that you are doing more against him than Dumbledore is!" Moody ranted for a few minutes. Darius wasn't surprised he knew about Bella, that eye of his is really good at what it does.

"Well done, Moody but you forgot the political standoff I have against Dumbles and the army of vampires at my command." Darius said smirking. Moody seemed to blanch again.

"An army?" Moody finally asked.

"Yes I have been chosen to lead my people into a new age. I cannot disappoint them. They want a few heads for their collection and a pass through ministry guidelines. We are not a dark species per say, we just have to take a shot of blood at a rate depending on the age of the vampire." Darius said casually. Moody felt that it was a good thing that vampires only need the blood in sparse consumptions. "Young vampires need a shot every week but can be fed pigs blood until matured then given human blood every month. The fully matured vampires only need blood once a year." Darius added. Moody tried to calm himself with that knowledge. It works like a child and needs a lot of sustenance early but as it grows it needs less. Darius tried to simplify it as best as he could. "I understand that people are worried that we drink a human dry when we drink. It's not really true; we just have that reputation because of a few vampires here and there enjoy killing it's not that much different from Tommy and his merry bunch." Darius said attempting to ease Moody's nerve.

"Alright so what are you going to do at the ministry?" Moody asked.

"I think it's time for Tommy to meet the man who will be his death. Dumbledore will see that I am more important than him." Darius said. Moody looked at this as a bit of pride and a bit of great strategy. Showing Voldemort a man that could easily defeat him will drive him to frantic ends. Dumbledore being shown up will send a great blow to his pride and make him angry. Darius was a good general. Moody was sure that he could at least give them a higher chance of survival than Dumbledore could give.

"Alright then, I best get back to guard duty." Moody said. Darius handed him a ball. Moody took it albeit confused.

"It will burn hot when you need to burst in with me. I have also a few others I want to recruit in this way. Wouldn't you say it would upset Dumbledore and Tommy to see the Longbottoms back from insanity?" Darius grinned. Moody grinned likewise.

**Longbottoms' temporary home,**

Darius made the quick trip to his former house to get to the Longbottoms. Darius knocked on the door. Alice gave him the questions they developed earlier. They soon let him in and he took a swipe of lunch. He gave them each a ball and smiled.

"I hate to be a bother but I would like to ask you to join me in one fight. There will be a battle at the DOM and I want you two to join me in saving the day and pissing off a lot of people. Alastor Moody already joined up with this group and I feel that you two and Bella will give a powerful proclamation of how superior I am." Darius said a bit sheepishly. Alice and Frank looked a bit uncomfortable with that idea. "I am only asking you to burst through a wall with us not to become friends. I picked this group because it will show that I am a better option than Dumbledore at fighting Tommy. You two, I would like to come because it will show that I did something that Dumbledore said was impossible. Bella is coming mostly to piss off Tommy off and make him sloppy. Moody is coming to show that the best Auror has sided with me rather than Dumbledore." Darius explained quickly hoping they would accept. Frank and Alice nodded slightly. "If it makes a difference, I think Neville will also be there because Harry trusts him and will bring his fighters with him. I have no fear that they will be in any real danger until Tommy himself shows up." Darius added as a bit of incentive.

"You say that and not expect us to come?" Alice said almost slapping the man who was putting her child in danger. Darius smirked victoriously, although he did get a punch from Frank.

"We assume we will go early and wait to protect them from any danger beforehand right?" Frank said. Alice grasped at her husband's hand. Darius smiled.

"You should give your children more credit but if danger that they can't face shows up then we have to fight it for them or we'd be bad parents wouldn't we?" Darius said ironically. "See you in a week then." Darius said before disappearing out the door.

**Six days later,**

Harry dreamed an unusual dream. He was in a place he didn't really recognize but somehow knew it was the Department of Mysteries. Harry walked down a single path that lead to a room to many glass balls that were foggy on the inside. He walked a bit further in and found a horrifying sight. There was Sirius being tortured by Voldemort himself. Harry couldn't believe it but felt strongly that this was happening. Harry woke up in a cold sweat and searched quickly for his glasses. Harry went and fetched his cloak and went into the common room where he found Hermione sleeping in a chair. He didn't waste time waking up Hermione and telling her to gather up the female Gryffindor DA members. Harry went up to get Neville and the others. When they came down sleepily they got a rude awakening from Harry who told them they were going to the Ministry to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They began their flight of fancy by going out the portrait much to her annoyance. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending how you looked at it, Luna was waiting for them and a path already selected. They found the path to be clear and ready to go.

"Luna did you even get a ride to the Ministry for us?" Harry asked impressed by the preparation.

"I have a plan for that Harry." Luna said. Harry felt impressed again and went with her preparation. The thestrals on the other side of the grounds were ready to go. Harry found that two to a thestral got everyone ready to go.

**Ministry of magic,**

Darius, Moody, Bella, and the Longbottoms were waiting at the DOM. Darius watched Harry take off on the thestrals and he activated the ball to coordinate the time. Alice and Frank were impressed with the courage of their son and came quickly.

"We have to wait for the kids to show up. They should be here soon. It will take a while before Dumbledore arrives. Who he brings with him will be Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Doge, and himself. I have a feeling that Voldemort will arrive with a large groups of inferi. Lucius will be among them to be sure." Darius said a bit bored. "Remember fire destroys the inferi anything else will be negligent." Darius reminded them softly. Bella was sure that Lucius would be among the inferi because Tom enjoyed Lucius as a follower and would enjoy the pleasure of having him again. Darius waited patiently for the kids to show up.

Harry and the group arrived in the main floor of the ministry. Susan gave them the way in since she came often to visit her aunt. Harry thanked her and continued his way to the DOM through the dream he had. Luna and Hermione stuck close to Harry while everyone else huddled together.

"Should be on the left" Harry mumbled softly. Luna and Hermione kept close and directed the rest of the group. Harry followed the pathway he had in the dream and soon came to the large hall full of crystal balls full of fog. Harry recognized the hall from his dream.

"Harry! I think this one belongs to you." Neville said from the back. Harry went over to read the dusty plaque. "S.T. to A.P.W.B.D about H.J.P and T.M.R. (Lord Voldemort)" is what it read and Harry looked at it carefully and decided to ignore it for now.

"Let's move on, Sirius is in trouble." Harry said despite calls for him to look at it. Harry moved on into the chamber that his dream had revealed however there was nothing here. "What? I was so sure that it was real…" Harry said confused.

"Harry Potter…how nice of you to join us." Voldemort said in that snake like voice of his. Inferi were surrounding him and not moving. Harry watched them carefully and saw one was Lucius Malfoy.

"What happened, Tom? Did you decide that Lucius was too healthy?" Harry mocked bravely. Voldemort stayed calm and just gave them a cruel look.

"Kill them." He said to the inferi surrounding him. They began moving and shooting green curses at them that they instantly recognized. The Lucius inferius seemed rather entertained by the order. Harry and Hermione ducked down and started shooting flame spells at the inferi. It worked perfectly. Harry soon noticed that as many as they brought down the same amount appeared in the back.

"Dammit" Harry cursed at the awful odds against him. The members of the DA were doing very well against them. Harry knew that inferi are really bad fighters no ounce of creativity. Inferi would go until burned; it wasn't hard to burn them but they had that never ending numbers advantages. Harry was reminded of those zombie movies on Dudley's shelf. Numbers can overcome the best of opponents in time. "Barricade and burn! We have to hold them back!" Harry yelled. Harry prayed that help would arrive soon. Harry brought down a few more of the inferi.

Soon as it happened Dumbledore and his Order arrived. Harry was grateful for the assistance. He felt happy that Sirius was among them and was safe but he felt dumb that he fell for this trap.

"It was foolish for you to come tonight Tom." Dumbledore said mystically. Voldemort spat at the name and declared that he would kill Dumbledore this night. Harry watched as the duel between them began. Harry was amazed at the duel and the amount of fire that they produced to push back the inferi. Dumbledore and Voldemort continued their duel and Harry felt glad that none of his group got hurt. The inferi were all but dead except the Lucius one. Harry, Dumbledore, and everyone else heard the enormous boom of the wall coming down. Harry saw probably the most impressive thing in the room. Darius was using a large knife as a wand.

"We didn't come too late to crash the party I assume?" Darius mocked Dumbledore and Voldemort. Darius then laid eyes on the Lucius inferius and smiled. "Well Well, I get another chance to kill Lucy. How fortunate for me." Darius mocked and if Harry didn't know better he would say the Lucius inferius blanched horribly. "I'll get to you two in a minute; I am going to have a small talk with Lucy." Darius said before running toward the Lucius inferius and removing the head. "_Incendio_" Darius merely whispered and the body was devoured in a blue flame. "Ah what's wrong Lucy? Lose your head?" Darius joked mockingly. Voldemort was pissed at the situation; he was losing the battle because of one man? Then he saw something that disgusted him even more. Bella was fighting alongside the man who was there killing his inferi army with ease. "Ah I see you have noticed that I took something from you." Darius said while collecting Bella in his arm. "Well you see…" Darius then kissed her in a way that he would never do with Cissa. He used all of his tongue and pushed it down her throat and came back up. Bella looked ready to explode in orgasmic pleasure. "She's mine now Tommy boy."

Darius mocked some more. Darius took his knife and killed the inferi trying to get him from behind. Voldemort looked like a weak individual compared to this man. Voldemort shot off four killing curses which Darius defeated using small rocks. "Unblockable, my ass. Tiny rocks sure seem to work well." Darius mocked while laughing at Tommy.

"Who are you?" Voldemort snarled angrily. Darius smiled in triumph.

"To you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. I am Death." Darius now moved in the circle of fighters. "And to you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I am humiliation." Dumbledore blanched visibly. "I assure you of this, gentlemen. I will be the last thing you see as I stand over your Beaten, Broken, and Bleeding bodies!" Darius said in the tone that only one Severus Snape had heard. Voldemort shot two more killing curses at the separate targets. Darius once again blocked with the small rock and Dumbledore blocked with the statue. Darius waited for his opportune moment to strike. Dumbledore was still dueling Voldemort in a style that fit a graceful person. Darius took a swipe at the snake man and successfully cut into his skin. "Not so durable against physical attacks are you?" Voldemort launched himself far away to create space to avoid Darius's future swipes. Dumbledore attempted a defensive style when dueling Voldemort and it didn't work when Voldemort was on the defensive. So in effect Dumbledore took a stance against some of the inferi still standing. Darius began using his vampiric speed to get close to Tommy and his magical defenses. Darius got in a good four more slices on the body of Tom; two on his wand arm and two on his torso. Voldemort decided that with his inferi being burned to death he could no longer stay here without exposing himself.

"This is not over!" Voldemort said as he did the cloaked flying away. Darius looked toward everyone in the room which included a great deal of ministry employees who had just watched the spectacle. Darius was kind of impressed that he had held Tommy in place long enough for people to see him. 'Huh, I did just fight Tommy in a one on one fight with only a blade and tiny rocks.' Darius thought as he walked over to Harry.

"How ya doing?" Darius asked pleasantly. Harry was a bit tired because even though he had help there were still a good number of inferi that Harry had taken out. The ministry employees were even more stunned by the appearance of the long forgotten Longbottoms. Darius let them enjoy their moment in the spotlight while he tended to Harry. Hermione was coming along but it wasn't a big concern. "Would you like to look at why Dumbledore plotted your life out?" Darius asked and Harry didn't answer but Hermione certainly said yes. Either way, he took out the glass ball and revealed it to Harry and Hermione who absorbed it quickly.

"So if you look at it and it would say Harry has to die but then that doesn't make sense." Hermione seemed confused. Harry just thought how such a meaningless paragraph influenced his entire life like that.

"Hermione if you try to analyze it you will only find that there are millions upon millions of possible meanings." Darius warned carefully. Frank and Alice were trying to escape the press at this point but only leaving with the message, "Darius Evans or Black depending on who you talk to brought us back from insanity and we will be around for a long time." Darius blushed a bit at the obvious promotion he was given their. Bella was standing next to Darius invisible to anyone around except Darius whom she was clinging to. Darius didn't seem to mind or didn't react as to not blow her cover. Moody sat on the sidelines avoiding press and people. Sirius and Tonks were going out the back way to avoid him from being seen. Darius picked up the head of the inferius Lucius. "Well Lucy, I would say it's been nice but it hasn't." Darius said and threw it into the veil. 'Almost felt too good to do that.' Darius thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two days after MOM debacle,**

**Dumbledore's office,**

Dumbledore was furious at the turnout of events. He was made to look like a fool, weak, and fallible. Darius had made Dumbledore look like a fool when he appeared and routed the Inferi with ease. Darius made him look weak by taking on Tom one on one and not only surviving but also making him retreat. The worst one was that he was made fallible by the man. Darius had done what Dumbledore had deemed impossible. Frank and Alice Longbottom were back in action to the surprise of everyone. Dumbledore had the greatest opportunity to get Harry to his side and it failed drastically. It was getting toward the last days of the year and Dumbledore would be rid of his person soon with the next year. Dumbledore had replaced him with a dimwitted pawn easily manipulated with words. Dumbledore sighed as he lifted his weary bones and looked out the window at the grounds. He saw students enjoying the weather or running around. 'Poor young ones, carefree while the world ends all around us.' Dumbledore thought dismally.

**Darius's office**

Darius felt weighed down and lethargic after his strategy somewhat succeeded. Darius had been planning to kill Tommy right there and let Dumbledore become obsolete and unneeded. Darius knew that would be the most painful experience Dumbles could live through. Darius decided not to use his vampires yet because it would be a real waste to have them to waste an attack. They were numbering in the thousands now and getting restless with the lack of bloodshed. Darius would have to speak to the vampire masses and assure them there will be blood. 'I should try to speak with Selene again. It will give an impression on her feelings. Takes the phrase always being right to a new level' Darius thought passively. Selene had always through school and beyond being right on various topics. Occasionally, she would be right about something entertaining like Lucius having his heart ripped out by the love of his life. Darius enjoyed these fond memories. Selene also had that natural attraction that in his younger years had found too appealing for his own good. Narcissa rounded on him faster than he could imagine and assured him that if he so much as looked at another woman in such a way she would castrate him. Darius thought about her changes between sixth and seventh year and became more controlled. He hated it more than anything but had to accept that she changed. Darius realized what he had done at the ministry and felt terrible. Sure, it was mostly to piss Tommy off and knock him off his game but the smaller part did it for the hell of it. Although if he looked back on it, maybe sticking his tongue down her throat wasn't good in the long run. Harry had done greatly for his first military action. The war had now become a war and it was important for harry to go in with some morale. Tommy was rapidly falling down the ladder of powerful threats. He was mostly relying on Inferi and it was starting to cost him. Killing Lucius again brought him great joy and fulfillment. 'In retrospect, it would have been more interesting to nail him to the outside of the door. 'If that doesn't say leave me the fuck alone I don't know what would.' Darius thought darkly. Darius looked out a window to see something rather interesting happening, the return of Rubeus Hagrid. 'He's been gone all year. I assume it was to contact the Giants and it doesn't look like it went too well.' Darius pondered the brutal beating he seems to have taken. 'Well Giants aren't the most intelligent of creatures.' Darius added dismally.

**Room of Requirement,**

Harry sat in the room with a happy and well-adjusted Sirius who was eager to give a bit of knowledge to the children about the weapons in the back. Amazingly, the Room provided a fireplace that appeared in the middle of his sitting room. Bella had remarked that he should have gotten the door when it rang. Sirius now surveyed the weapons that were available and really only knew about swordplay. The swords the room did provide were varied and made to give a defender the options of several styles. Sirius remembered the lessons he had had with his father and how it was actually enjoyable. 'Haven't thought about that in years.' Sirius thought contently. He picked up the medium ranged rapier and swung it a few times.

"Alright I know a bit about this one. It's used for fencing or rapid swordplay. It is quick and deadly if used correctly as dear old dad reminded me often." Sirius said to Harry look of sadness. "Despite most of my childhood this was one of the few things I enjoyed. Dad allowed me to use any weapon against his rapier and most of the time I still lost. He was a master of the style and used it to great effect. It's funny when you talk about dad dueling as he meant with a rapier rather than magic." Sirius remarked humorously. Harry looked a bit happier with that revelation. "Well, using a rapier is about quick precise stabs that can kill quickly. If you're lithe and fast this would be your best style for sheer dodging ability. I will demonstrate although it isn't my best style." Sirius said as the room brought up a dummy for this purpose. Sirius made into a pose that reminded him a bit of Lockhart but kept the thought to himself. He used one arm to hold the Rapier and his other hand held to his side. Sirius took a breath and made one deliberate thrust to the chest of the dummy. Sirius quickly retreated and made a quick assault on spots where vital organs would be including the brain. After a minute Sirius left the mutilated dummy to its own disappearance and faced Harry. "See? Rapid style of attack to weave through enemies with simple ease." Sirius said smiling. "It's a brutally efficient style sometimes." Sirius added chuckling. Harry was rather impressed with the deadly simplicity of the style. "Don't get consumed with it already, it has a blaring weakness, which is the blade itself. It's a medium length but it does not have a lot of thickness so it is easily broken or deflected. This brings me to my best style, the broadsword. It is also medium length but much thicker and harder to deflect." Sirius explained. Harry simply nodded enjoying spending time with his Godfather. Hermione was in class for the final time this year probably chatting up Narcissa about plans and the like. Harry should have been in Divination but skipped because he felt this was more important and productive; the best part was that Hermione had agreed. Sirius finally found a broadsword he felt comfortable with and took it over to the new dummy. Sirius gave it several painful looking cuts and moved fluidly into the next series of slashes which cut into the dummy deep. Sirius once again turned away from the dummy causing it to disappear. "It's a very flexible style that allows for slashes and stabs. I managed to finally beat dad with that one." Sirius remarked. "Although it grants you flexibility it has the weakness of being slower and heavier which causes fatigue rapidly. Also, sometimes it becomes a hassle to swing it quickly. I had to sort through a few of them to find one that I could swing effectively.

"What style was Uncle Darius using?" Harry asked kind of suddenly. Sirius gave his chin a slight rub.

"I really can't answer that, although the weapon he has is a cane sword. It is usually used to kill covertly without much suspicion." Sirius responded lightly.

"So it is like the cane-wand the Mr. Malfoy used all the time?" Harry asked to make it simple to explain to others.

"Exactly!" Sirius responded happily. Harry smiled also because it was so rare for him to be able to spend time with Sirius when Dumbles controlled everything. Harry was enjoying the time and so was Sirius. For Sirius it was also enjoyable to feel useful when he so rarely was given the opportunity to be.

**Narcissa's Class,**

'Alright, I have five outstandings; seven exceeds expectations, twelve acceptables, and four non-passing grades for this class. That's not too bad is it?' Narcissa questioned. Narcissa was still a bit nervous about how she was doing and how she had prepared them for their O.W.L's. Hermione the sweet girl tried to convince her that she was far better than Snape had ever been. Narcissa finally let the truth fill her system and relaxed quite a bit.

"So how is your relationship with Harry going?" Narcissa asked Hermione striking a conversation. Hermione gave her a look of surprise before speaking.

"I feel that I hurt him a bit by rejecting his proposal, and it's reflecting a bit on our pace in the relationship. It's been going really slow as of late silence seems to sprout more often now than it did before." Hermione answered with hope that she could give her advice. Narcissa pondered a minute before coming to an answer.

"It could be that I am a bit dated on how dating is supposed to be done but rejecting his proposal may have hurt him but he must understand your reasons or he wouldn't still be with you like he is. Maybe you need to show a bit of aggressiveness and move the relationship forward." Narcissa replied softly. Hermione looked at her answer carefully before responding bluntly.

"Are you advising me to jump Harry?" Hermione asked carefully. Narcissa made a look of surprise of her own this time.

"Not necessarily, I was thinking show passion for him through kisses at different times than usual and be more open with your relationship. However don't go to fast or you will make things worse." Narcissa advised. Hermione thought that it couldn't hurt to shift the times her and Harry could kiss and snog. "So, do you know where Harry is?" Narcissa asked patiently. Hermione smiled.

"He is with Sirius learning how to wield weapons." Hermione answered. Narcissa also smiled it was good to get Sirius out of the house. "How's your relationship?" Hermione asked timidly.

"It's fine; I have been awakening latent sexual desires and watching him become tired more frequently. I worry he is working too hard." Narcissa said. Hermione thought she was holding in something but let the thought drop.

"Are you worried about Selene?" Hermione asked curious. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the question.

"She's such a tease. She enjoys tricking men into a state of bliss before binding them and leaving with a hefty salary. It was a questionable tactic but worked well in Darius's plans in the future. It was done to Death Eater hopefuls and since they were bound it made killing them rather easy and conspicuous. One of the few plans he implemented before Lucius interfered." Narcissa answered. "Although, I have no doubt if he hadn't been with me, Darius would have taken up Selene's offer more than once. She was rather fun to be around." Narcissa added. Hermione compared her to Luna, similar to be content to be around and creative. Hermione felt pleasant at the light conversation she was having with Narcissa rather than worry about Harry or Darius.

**Ravenclaw Common Room,**

Luna sat comfortably in a chair listening to the many unseen creatures that she corresponded with often. It was a simple conversation on how mating was done. Each creature had a different way of going about it but usually ended in some form of sexual act. While this added to the menagerie of information it really wasn't what she was looking for. 'How do you go about asking a guy to a date?' Luna thought to her mother disheartened. "What? Um... I never asked for a date I really just gave men an ultimatum, if you want me come get me…" Selene replied feeling bad that she couldn't answer Luna's question. 'Drat. It's okay mother I'm sure you never needed to approach a boy on your own.' Luna responded knowing and remembering how beautiful her mother was. Selene didn't reply feeling as if she failed her daughter. 'Mum, don't be sad you had a more open personality that shined in anything you did.' Luna tried to cheer her mother. Selene perked up at Luna's opinion of her despite her own look of failure. Selene smiled at her daughter's ability to pick out certain words to make people feel better. She knew Harry needed simply a person to talk to most of the time. Neville needed confidence. Hermione needed a sense of balance. Darius needed encouragement. Luna herself just needed companionship. Selene did her best but was only a mental figure. Selene sighed and determined that Luna should be more active in Harry's life and went about getting Luna closer to him. "Hang on Harry; I will have to get you to love Luna even more than Hermione…" Selene thought to herself keeping the knowledge of what she planned to herself.

**Slytherin Common Room,**

Draco sat comfortably listening to the several future Death Eaters plan to join the Dark Lord when the time came. Pansy was currently resting while she had the time and didn't focus on what she was doing to him. He was vaguely aware that he was ingesting potions every week. He didn't really know the effects but it made more popular with the other houses rather than Slytherin. Draco thought about how much better his life was compared to being bullied into his father's insane view of life. He suddenly realized the effect of the potion. It was to remove the taint Lucius left on him. 'I can be myself now and enjoy life outside that bastard's control.' Draco thought. The boys of Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, and Zambini were looking forward to the murders they would commit in the Dark Lord's name. Draco found the thought stupid as if they failed in their Dark Lord's name the punishment would be devastating. Also, that left no room for you to achieve anything for yourself. Draco found the future inner circle of Tom's rebellion a bit lacking in the talent and intelligence part of the deal. Draco wondered if it was too late to get them to Umbridge for a brutal punishment. He decided that it wasn't worth it at this juncture as they running off to join Voldemort could only allow him to distance himself from his father's legacy. Pansy now revealed herself by sitting on Draco's lap. She noticed the boys were talking about their future with Voldemort. Pansy hid the disgust on her face by snogging Draco. Draco was surprised by the sudden assault upon his face. Zambini just smirked at them evilly.

"Do you guys do anything but snog and shag?" He sneered. Draco could not respond because of Pansy. Pansy lifted for one second to reply simply.

"No." She sneered back and put her tongue back into Draco's mouth to keep him from saying anything different. Zambini just smirked again.

"Draco, you're a lucky bastard being able to have a girl that likes to shag all the time." Zambini said impressed. The boys took off obviously to cause trouble for someone. Pansy was contented that it wasn't them and finished her snogging Draco time.

"What was all the snogging about?" Draco asked before rapidly adding "not that I'm complaining or anything." Draco looked sheepish and tried to his embarrassment about almost ruining the mood.

"I had to hide my disgusted face from them lest we be killed for betrayal." Pansy answered showing insight that appeared randomly. Pansy adjusted herself on Draco's lap to make her more comfortable. "And, I happen to actually enjoy showing how much I love you therefore Zambini is correct and you are a lucky bastard, as you get me." Pansy added huskily. Draco could not hide the extreme redness of his face. Pansy chuckled. "Cute when your embarrassed" Pansy said before giving Draco a lingering kiss. "I got to meet up with Cissa in a minute so you'll have to stew awhile." Pansy teased lightly. Draco looked like wasn't happy about the loss of Pansy's weight but persevered. Pansy left the room and left Draco to his own thoughts. 'The future inner circle is weaker than they should be. Snape made them arrogant and incredibly stupid. Either he was incredibly biased or Dumbledore really knows how to manipulate. I'm forced to believe the latter because Darius puts a great amount of effort into fighting Dumbledore. Father raised me to be like the epitome of Snape's attitude. I was an utter bastard for far too long. It's no wonder I didn't have friends.' Draco thought dismally. 'Snape was a cancer for everyone really. I got lucky and actually earned my grade but cousin was cheated out of his grade and often enough had the same skill as me. Interesting, a competition was how it was put into my mind and I followed it too well. I should talk to Darius about how I should proceed.' Draco thought.

**Ministry of Magic,**

Arthur and Amelia had the sense to call an order of the Wizengamot to ensure peaceful transition into the new age. The Wizengamot was assembled and already bored out of their mind. Arthur walked in at a powerful pace and showed great authority as he did so. Amelia took her seat and waited for Arthur to proceed.

"Wizengamot, I have proceeded ahead of schedule to take the reins of the ministry. Now I will begin my term by undoing all of the ridiculous restrictions on human rights done by my predecessor. Should we continue this path we will have another war on our hands I assume we do not want a repeat of the Revolutionary War." (I don't know what Britain calls it) Amelia smiled in her seat because most of the Wizengamot were old enough to have been in it. Arthur summed up his point by removing the educational degrees off of the school eliminating freedom and rights; however he kept the station of high inquisitor for power over Dumbledore in certain areas. Amelia looked worrisome for a second.

"You don't plan on leaving that horrid woman in charge do you?" Amelia asked quickly; several of the Wizengamot nodded at the question. Arthur made an eyebrow rise.

"Of course not. I plan to call in Darius Evans-Black to do the job. He seems to have a good feel for what is right. I trust him to take care of the students and our future generations. As I'm sure some of you disagree on my decision the High inquisitor will only stand as a power above Dumbledore and control his power should he overstep his boundaries. Darius will not abuse his power because he can be negated with a majority poll of the teachers. Any other questions can be answered by my clerk and she will do her best." Arthur made his rapid leaving with the press being hard-pressed to catch up with him. Amelia couldn't believe the one-eighty Arthur made during his speech, short as it was. He became a powerful voice that sounded strong in this time of weakness. War was about to begin and she worried that there wasn't enough power to really help.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Voldemort felt safer; the Gaunt ring was still in its hiding place and untouched. Voldemort accepted the feeling of being pleased. 'It's been quite the setback but I still have my lifelines and soon I will have a new group of wizards to serve me. I wonder if Draco is as much as a failure as his father.' Voldemort questioned easily. Voldemort had told Lucius to raise his soon as the greatest servant he could be, however with Lucius's failures being abound it wasn't likely that Draco would be any better. 'If he fails he will have the same treatment. A wizard or Inferi it doesn't matter to me. Speaking of I need to replenish my Inferi troops. It shouldn't be too difficult as I wait for my new servants.' Voldemort finished. He stepped out of his beaten manor and went toward the town of Little Hangleton. An evil laugh rang out above the screaming and red light of fire made the scene perfect.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Bella felt amazing after her kiss with Darius and had almost exploded in orgasmic pleasure. Bella sat down in her basement and remembered what the kiss felt like. 'He used all of his tongue in it. Nearly choked me in its girth and length', Bella reached a hand down her body, 'It felt so good…' Bella thought as she rubbed herself sensually. She felt the pleasure coursing through her and gave off a hint of her natural smell. Bella continued to massage her aching sex for all it was worth. She finally managed to give herself a long overdue orgasm. 'Darius will prove how dominant he is…even if he has to show me…seven times…' Bella thought as she attempted to get another orgasm out of her frustrated sex.

**Hallway**

Selene felt that Darius wanted to speak to her about something so she started a conversation with the Gray Lady whom was patient but lack significant interest. The Gray Lady seemed to just be paying the most limited amount of time responding. Selene didn't know whether to feel annoyed or hurt by the lack of interest. Selene waited carefully and kept attention to Luna and her reservations while sleeping. Selene had greater control while Luna slept and used it often to walk around and interact with the living. Selene also would have to use it when she planned to seduce Harry into Loving Luna more than anyone. Selene wondered how to remove Hermione from his arm and keep her away for a while. Luna would be a great wife for Harry and would make sure he would be happy, Selene knew this far more than anything in her life.

"Hello Selene." Darius said with a smile. Selene looked at the man who she had teased all through his final years of schooling. 'Damn, he still looks too good for his damn wellbeing.' Selene thought sighing. 'Should've hit that when I had the chance.' She added thoughtfully. Meanwhile Darius and the Gray Lady were having an interesting conversation about the unnatural weather inside the castle. Selene caught up with herself and looked at them carefully.

"Are you going to acknowledge my presence or have an affair with the Gray Lady?" She directed at Darius. Darius gave her a look that said well if you want me to.

"Aw, Selene is annoyed because she can't tease me as much as she used to." Darius said. Selene gave him a level stare and crossed her arms; it was very un-Luna like. Darius chuckled about it for a minute. "So any advice for today?" Darius asked semi-seriously. Selene in Luna's body gave a fantastical grope on his lower extremities.

"We should have sex. It will be great for the rest of the day." Selene said with Luna's voice to attempt an embarrassing moment for him. Darius just gave her a look that could kill. Selene wisely stopped doing anything like that for the time being. "Alright, alright, speak to your people about the coming war; they will enjoy the ability to rampage upon Voldemort's troops." Selene said disheartened by Darius's anger toward her. Selene gave him a bit of time to calm down and relax. Darius still felt a twinge of anger but it wasn't for Selene's actions because he brought those on himself by teasing her but the act of doing it with Luna's voice disturbed him.

"Very well, it should transfer well across the board if I give them the all clear to begin extermination of Tommy's Inferi." Darius said before turning to Selene "Thank you." After that he left the Hallway and disappeared from sight. Selene was left alone in the Hallway as the Gray Lady left a while ago. 'Well, I still need to work on where to misplace Hermione for a while.' Selene thought as she guided Luna to bed.

**Vampire Camp,**

Darius arrived quickly and saw he had at least two-hundred more recruits to the military campaign. He strode toward the ancient elder's tent to assure he was still alive. The tent by far was the largest and still had most of the enlargement done to it. The elder smiled that evil smile before allowing Darius passage into the chamber.

"My successor obviously has more to lose than he did at the beginning of his revenge." The elder said cruelly. Darius took the elder to being in the final stages of death.

"While this is true, I have never had more to fight for. Elder I came before you finally expire. I feel you have mere moments." Darius responded slightly brazen with himself. The elder looked insulted but could not move like he used to.

"You have become brave and foolhardy! Dammit…You're what our nation needs. An old warhorse like me would be destroyed in an instant with my tactics." The Elder said with a chuckle. "My record as a general isn't exactly the best anyhow." He added tactfully. The elder felt sleep coming and prepared for it easily. "Good luck, Serene will aid you…despite her odd sense of arousal." The elder said as he fell asleep and out of the world.

"Good luck in the afterlife, Mordred. I doubt anyone will bring you peace." Darius said to the now dead form that was the son or Morgana le Fay and her brother Arthur. "Merlin sure won't" Darius said absorbing all of the power that comes with being an elder. A great deal of mental fortitude was added along with the knowledge of the previous elder. Darius felt a bit uneasy with all of the knowledge he was getting. Some things were certainly not needed like what kind of chastity belt Morgana le Fay wore. Darius watched as the dead form turned to dust and was removed from his new throne. He sat down on the throne and instantly felt he never needed to leave but that wasn't good for anyone. It didn't take long before he felt coldness against his body that told him his sire was sitting on him. Serene didn't wait to shower him with lustful affection.

"So this could be what Morgana felt when her son took over the reins…so arousing that I get the same experience." Serene said as she began to grind against him. Darius gave an annoyed sigh and unceremoniously pushed her off of him. She gracefully avoided falling like a fool and gave him a hard glare. "Now that wasn't nice to do to mummy! I'm hurt my own son finds me that unattractive!" Serene said in a way that showed she was mocking it. Darius gave her his own glare.

"One, You're not my mother just my sire. Two, as elder I can't have women dry humping me all day long. Three, it should be obvious by now; I'm not into your incestuous fantasies." Darius responded evenly. "I'm curious though, why did you give yourself amnesia Morgana? Did you want to forget what you did so long ago?" Darius asked. Serene's face shifted to one of anger.

"So you know?" Darius nodded, "What does it matter? I have lived for so long! Merlin decided we were dark creatures simply because I was made into one! How is that fair? Sure I did some evil things but declaring a species to be dark because of one? I was so angry." Serene paused for a breath. Darius for the first time since he could remember felt compassion for the once evil witch. He took her into an embrace.

"Sire, you gave yourself amnesia to try and fix the mistakes of your past then?" Darius asked kindly.

"Son, I had two children in my life and one I raised and the other I made…both have become more powerful than I expected. Mordred became lazy in his power and wasted away. You the son I made is fighting to fix the mistakes of centuries of beings who did things wrong…I can't understand why." Serene said passionately. Darius released her from himself and became grave.

"I do what I do because I love my family. Whether or not that I like it your part of that family and I have to support you. Listen. You are my leader for when I am not around. You will have to implement my strategies and do some things you may not like. I trust you with this." Darius gave her a small kiss on the forehead and stepped out into the large courtyard. Serene sat on the throne to take in what Darius had asked of her. 'MY son needs me to be Morgana once again. Very well. It's true he can't be everywhere at once. I will study his plans and implement them as I can." She giggled, 'I can't wait to see Tommy's Face when the original dark witch comes down to kill him.' Morgana thought humorously.

**Courtyard of Vampire Camp,**

Darius stood on a stage in front of his new valuable troops and citizens. The crowds were happy it had been an easy transition between one elder to the next. Some of the newer vampires thought it was going to be a huge fight. The older ones told them it wasn't done often and fights were minimal. Darius pondered on what he was going to say. Serene soon revealed herself and stood at his side giving him some confidence.

"Vampyrs!" Darius roared over the sounds of all of them. They all looked surprised at his volume and power. Darius smirked at his small triumph. They all turned to face him with all the attention they could muster. "Elder Mordred has passed on to wherever his dust decides to travel. I feel that that area will become a rose garden. Like a rose garden it is time for us to stand anew and show just how we really are! We are considered evil because we feed off of the living. I say that is stupid! There are far worse things than our race!" Darius paused to come up with more. "I have been told that most of you desire to see the thrill of battle. I will give you this statement. Voldemort, or Tommy, has been raising Inferi to his service. I have heard that we have been compared to these vile idiotic creatures! Therefore, I find myself insulted enough to declare war on the foolish mortal know as Tom Riddle Jr. I cannot be everywhere at once and have selected my own sire as regent for those times." Darius exclaimed as he glanced at Serene for an opinion. She gave him one that said, say darker tendencies. "Voldemort thinks you are weak! He prides himself on imagining he is a god, stronger than everyone. I do not think he is deserving of such a title and needs to be killed in the most excruciating way imaginable! My People! Let us show why the Dark need to fear the night and slay all of his allies in their beds. If he wants to say he is immortal we will remove his limbs. If he is to say he cannot be beaten we will bury him in Hell. If he wants to say that we are fools then we will be fools! I would rather dine in the bowels of Hell than live on the earth with him insulting my People!" Darius roared to the cheering vampires that were making the camp rumble. Morgana felt pride at the sheer terror they would invoke upon the pathetic Riddle and his armies of Inferi, then on to the pathetic fools that remain with him. Darius was trying to catch his breath after his long speech. He grabbed Serene and brought her to his commanding tent. "I plan to catch Tom a bit early this round. I imagine by now he has replenished the number of Inferi he has by killing all of little Hangleton. He will have most likely looked at it as the final triumph over his Father." Darius said bored.

"So all Voldemort is; is a boy with daddy issues?" Darius nodded at her remark. "How pathetic." Serene mocked.

"See? That is why we aren't afraid of the pathetic fool; we know what he really is and therefore the best to deal with it." Darius stated evenly. Morgana accepted his reasoning. "So here's the plan for the initial stages. Send a small group, no more than five, to spy on Little Hangleton and Big Hangleton to see whether Tommy started there as well. As you get more concrete evidence, start to plan bigger raiding parties and attack some of the Inferi roaming around. Don't go for an all-out battle just tiny skirmishes that annoy Tommy. We don't want him coming out too soon as he has invoked dark magic to keep himself alive. Horcruxes as they were named are still out there and Nagini, a Slytherin locket, and a Gaunt ring although I don't know if Dumbledore retrieved that one. I want to get almost all of these. I want to keep one for myself so when we capture riddle we can torture him for eternity." Darius said channeling more of his dark mind. Serene looked at him carefully before kissing him soundly. Darius looked stunned.

"Well, I am attracted to you and you talking about unending torture really aroused me." Morgana said straightforwardly. Darius had to breathe a moment. 'Great another woman that finds me attractive.' Darius thought hopelessly.

"Deal with it on your own time. I have to go to the Ministry and collect my new position at the school and fight Dumbledore a while. War is never easy." Darius said before surprising himself awfully. "Bye mum." He said as he kissed her cheek and ran off. Darius knew his mother could not be replaced but maybe it was alright to have two moms…

**Author's Note**

_**This will be the last chapter of this story as I move onto the sequel The Manipulation of War, which will be more about the power struggle of the three alignments. I am going to start a poll on whether or not Selene's plan will work because I'm curious how people will react to the situation in one direction or the other, but there is always the middle route and Harry accepts both of them which I don't see as an absolute stretch after all they just want their happiness. Sorry getting into a soapbox. Anyway, I hope everybody has a happy holiday and look forward to creating more work for you to enjoy. **_**  
><strong>


End file.
